Little Big Planet 3: Melody's Adventure
by Imagigamegirl
Summary: Note: I do not own any of the content told. All rights go to their rightful owners. Young Melody has saved Craftworld from the Negativitron. Now a new adventure awaits. Join Melody in a new setting and with new characters to meet. Especially a certain character that Melody is keeping closer to her heart than she ever imagined. Slight OC x Newton? Rated T, just in case.
1. OC Profile

Authors Notes: Note I own **NO** rights to any of the content I include in this except my OC's. This is just a portrayal of who our hero is in this story. **This is my first fanfiction so do not judge harshly.**

Name

Melody White

Appearance

· Female

· 8 years of age

· Short brown hair with soft curls and bangs

· Tan skin

· Brown eyes

Personality

She's a gentle little girl with a big heart. She can be shy and sensitive around people; but, once you get to know her, she is adventurous and open. She is never afraid to help others in need. She loves to sing to her heart's content (which explains how she got the name Melody). She would have a song for almost every occasion. The closest thing she keeps to her heart is her family, who she loves to refer as Ohana. She would do anything in her power to make any life of any member of her Ohana (including friends) better. She is willing to forgive many, including villains if they show remorse or reasoning.

Relations?

She has a mother, father, and younger sister. Her mother's name is Chloe. She's a stern mother, but only for the better of her daughters. Her career is a lawyer. She promotes good work and accepts fun when responsibilities are taken care of. Her father's name is David. He has quite a personality. He enjoys relaxing, but always takes care of responsibilities. He believes in doing good for others when needed, which inspired Melody greatly. He's a stay-at-home father. Melody's younger sister is Penny. She is 3 years old and very silly. Melody enjoys making her laugh and doing concerts with her. Penny is sweet, innocent, and playful. To compare, Melody almost looks like her mother while Penny resembles her father in a small way.

Anything special about her?

She is no ordinary human girl. She has a secret, magical power that strengthens her imagination. With that power, she created her own world where time stops in the real world while she is away. In that world, she is practically a princess (although she prefers not to be called one; she's humble that way). She can visit multiple universes or dimensions, mainly through the multiple games and cartoons she watches or plays. She will play certain roles in certain worlds and adapt to their environments. Some characters from those worlds stay with her and become a part of her Ohana. The characters are Lilo and Stitch from the movie and Scratch and Grounder from their show The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Together, they are called the Imagiteam. In the real world, one could say they are her imaginary friends since she does not have many real friends due to her shy personality. No one knows about her powers, but they have helped Melody in the toughest moments of life.

Her role in this story?

Sackperson.


	2. Prologue

Melody woke up and found herself lying on the green grass, gazing at the bright blue skies and shining sun. She was in her simple outfit: a purple top with blue jeans. She felt herself smile as she began to stand up. She was back in Craftworld.

Her Imagiworld has countless portals that lead her to different dimensions or universes that she has come to know. When she checked the Little Big Planet portal, she noticed that it was updated. There was a whole new adventure waiting for her. Excited, she jumped on through and woke up back in Craftworld.

Melody loved Craftworld. It was peaceful, the air was fresh, and it's an amazing place to go and relax. All of the people she met have been kind and fun to be around with. Larry da Vinci, Lady Victoria, Clive, Eve, Dr. Higginbotham, and even Avalon have been amazing friends to little Melody. Together, as the Alliance, they defeated the Negativitron and brought peace to Craftworld.

Melody took a deep breath in and felt the fresh air through her lungs. She let out a satisfied sigh. She then spotted a purple little butterfly fluttering by. Eager to see where it led, Melody followed it, letting out a couple giggles.

Little did Melody know, she was being watched.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Thanks for that, dear friend. I'll take it from here," said a male British voice towards the narrator. He then focused back on the screen in front of him.

"Ah! What luck! There's my little chum-to-be, ready to come and help me sort out Bunkum," said the male voice as he watched Melody hold out her finger for the butterfly to land on.

The stranger then took his focus to the panel in front of him.

"Just a simple press of this button and our adventure will begin," stated the voice as he pressed the big button on his left.

When he pressed the button, a rainstorm appeared on the screen. The butterfly flew away quickly and Melody shielded her face with her arms above her head.

Noting on his mistake, the stranger said, "A-ah… oh… so… the one on the left… no, i-if I'm facing it… then it should be… the one… on the… That's the one!"

He then pressed the big button on his right and checked the panel above the screen to make sure it was correct. The dial pointed to a portal-like image. Gears began to turn and transducers began to plug in. Satisfied, the strange, cloth-suited man ran out of the room. He began to head towards Needle-Point Peak, to meet his new friend.

"Huh. That's odd," said Melody out loud, slightly wet from the rain. "I didn't even see any storm clouds earlier. What could've-"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Then, behind Melody, a large portal appeared. Everything in its path was being sucked in, including Melody. She let out a yelp as she was swept off her feet, heading towards the portal. Melody called out for help, hoping Larry da Vinci would save her again. But she didn't even see him when she came back to Craftworld. She began to move her arms and kick her legs, hoping to resist the force that was pulling her closer to it. But it continued to get stronger. Melody then let out a scream as she was helplessly sucked into the portal. Once she was in, the portal vanished.

And this is where the story begins.

Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue!


	3. Chapter 1: Welcome to Bunkum!

Small note:

 _"Italics"_ = thoughts

"Quotations" = conversations

Melody gave up trying to swim in vain to escape. As she attempts to steady herself so that she doesn't start spinning, she managed to gaze outside the colorful beam that held her captive. She then realized she was in the Imagisphere. She has seen it before in her pod, but she never stopped to look at the sights because she was so focused on getting to her next location. There were so many stars and planets. Melody has felt small before, but this was a new level.

Melody then turned her gaze forward and her eyes widened with wonder and curiosity. There was another planet. A few features spotted on that planet were a sort of palace tower, a train, a hot air balloon, and a sort of beanstalk. Melody realized that the beam was heading directly for it.

 _"So, that's where I am going? What even is that place,"_ thought Melody.

As Melody broke through the atmosphere of the planet, she noticed that she was heading towards a very tall mountain. The mountain is called Needlepoint peak. It is known for that name because of its very pointy, thin peak. Despite its slightly concerning name, it is a great place to have a picnic in.

Melody noticed the beam was going inside some sort of machine. Worried that she was going to be grinded up, she let out another scream. When she fell in, she was bounced around through different tubes and containers. None of them did anything harmful to her, but she couldn't help letting out a few grunts. She was then shot out of a funnel that sat on the ground. She somersaulted about three times until she was finally able to steady herself. The new world around Melody spun as she attempted to regain her focus.

"Crumbs," exclaimed the strange, British, male voice that quickly caught Melody's attention. "It worked! You're here!" Melody then heard clapping and turned her gaze forward. She was shocked on who stood before her.

There stood a sort of Sackperson, but he had a lightbulb for a head. His eyes and mouth were beams of electricity, glowing bright orange/yellow. He wore a bowler hat with a tape measurer wrapped around it and a purple coat that suited his whole outfit. He also wore some maroon clothing underneath and some black boots. He stood on a stage in front of her.

As Melody stood up, gazing at this strange man, he said, "Sorry for rough ride, old chap. My name's Newton."

"Newton, huh," questioned Melody.

Newton then exclaimed as confetti shot out on the sides of the "Welcome" sign above him, "Welcome to Bunkum, chummy chum chum! Where the sky is strewn with circling clouds of imagination."

Melody looked up at the blue skies and noticed little trinkets floating around. Every piece was different. Whether be a banana or a star, there were so many surrounding the sky and close to her reach.

"Amazing," shouted Melody, completely struck with awe. She has never seen anything like this back in Craftworld.

Newton continued, "All ceaselessly pumped into Bunkum's atmosphere by the pounding Creative Heart at its core, a magnificent moon of wonder!"

"But," said Newton as the tone of his voice shifted to a less cheery tone, "I'm afraid Bunkum's destiny lies in our hands." Everything around Newton and Melody darkened. The only source of light was Newton's face.

"Let me explain…"

-insert flashback effect-

"Long ago, before the Negativitron nearly laid waste to Craftworld…," Newton began as Melody noted that she was the one who saved Craftworld.

"Three gluttonous gargoyles gorged on Bunkum's bountiful creativity."

There were three shadowy giants that began sucking up the sparks of creativity that Melody spotted in the sky. Each gargoyle had one special distinct feature: different eye color. Each Titan's eye was green, yellow, or pink/purple.

"Inspiration dried up," continued Newton. "We teetered on the brink of the abyss!"

"And then…"

"Three Heroes came," stated Newton. Then, three cloth suited characters appeared. Their names were Oddsock, Toggle, and Swoop. Oddsock resembled a sort of dog. Toggle looked like a regular Sackperson, but much bigger. And Swoop looked like a bird.

"With their speed," said Newton as Oddsock zips by the Purple Titan.

"With their power." Toggle smashes through a wall, in the direction of the Green Titan.

"With their grace." Swoop manages to dodge a swipe from the Yellow Titan.

The Titans then exploded and their colored eyes became spirits.

"They finally managed to capture the Titans," stated Newton.

The Titans were then sealed into a sort of tin container with a screwed-in seal on top.

"With Bunkum restored to the creative paradise you see around you…,"

"…the Heroes retired to the pages of myth."

-end of flashback-

"A myth that also foretells of the return of the Titans," added Newton with a look of concern.

"Uh-oh," stated Melody as her eyes widened with worry. If the Titans were as bad as they were foretold, then Bunkum was in serious trouble.

"Tonight…," continued Newton, "Just before bedtime, all of Bunkum's nightmares become real!" Lightening crashed as he stated that last sentence.

Then everything brightened up again as Newton declared, "And that's where I... I mean, WE come in."

Normally, someone would have felt suspicious about that statement. But innocent Melody just merely thought, " _Heh, reminds me of Avalon."_

Newton then hopped off the stage in front of Melody, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Join me, my noble assistant! Bunkum's very future depends on we two brave heroes," Newton exclaimed with eagerness.

Melody couldn't say no to an opportunity to save a new world and help a new friend. "Sure. Of course I'll help," she said with a smile.

"Great!" Newton then grabbed Melody's hand and began leading her off to where they need to be.

Melody was surprised by the sudden gesture, but it changed to something else. A warm feeling grew in her heart as Newton continued to hold her hand and lead her off to adventure. Normally, Melody would feel a little skeptical with meeting new people, but there was something special about him. All she could do was smile and internally chuckle. She's got a good feeling about this adventure.

Newton then stopped and let go of Melody's hand as he said, "Let's get down off this mountain. I've got a pressie for you!"

Melody shifted her focus on the horizon and was taken back on the view. Rolling green grass hills laid out before her. The sun shone brightly above the bright blue skies. There were certain spots with picnic items laid out like butter toast and jam. Creativity sparks were everywhere.

Melody managed to find her voice. "It's so beautiful here."

"It is, isn't it," commented Newton as he looked at the view with her.

"Well," stated Newton as he began continuing forward, "come along, dear friend!"

"Coming," Melody shouted quickly as she began to run to catch up to Newton.

As they ran across the grassy fields past the large breakfast items, Newton exclaimed, "Oh, how I love the mountain air! It's just so…erm… air-y."

"It is nice, isn't it," said Melody in agreement. The air was as fresh as Craftworld's, only with a small smell of eggs and jam to go along with it.

Melody continued to follow Newton up and down through the path. Until they got separated by a couple jars that came tumbling down. Melody took the next accessible path, hoping to catch up to Newton. Luckily, she found him standing across the way next to a launcher. Melody has seen launchers like these back in Craftworld. These certain launchers will spring her onto Newton's path.

"You remember how to use these, right dear friend," asked Newton.

"Of course." Melody then proceeded to jump onto the launcher, which sprung her up in the air. She landed right next to Newton.

"Excellent work! Your bounding knows no bounds," said Newton, giving her a confident smile. Melody smiled back and she continued to follow him.

They came across two climbable surfaces that would move them up along the path. Newton hopped on and encouraged Melody with a wave to climb up with him.

Melody didn't hesitate. She jumped on and climbed without any trouble. Once they reached the top, Newton exclaimed, "Wonderful work! I knew you could do it!" Melody was touched by his encouragement. Never before has she met anyone so encouraging and fun.

Newton then started running for the cliff; he didn't seem to be slowing down. Then he jumps.

"Newton," shouted Melody. She quickly ran over to the edge, concerned for Newton's safety. Then, a small hot air balloon of some sort appeared, with Newton controlling it. In a way, the hot air balloon looked like him. It had his hat at least; but, it was mainly purple and the face looked different.

"Right. Good work. Let's go," said Newton with confidence. He then looked at Melody's concerned face and said, "Wait. Are you alright, chum?"

Melody looked at Newton with worry mixed with relief. She then said, "Y-yeah. I'm alright. Let's get going."

Newton led Melody via hot air balloon. He was quite surprised by her skills. Before, he had a feeling that he needed to explain some things, but it seems that Melody knows what she's doing. Then again, he had full confidence she would catch on.

 _"Hopefully, she doesn't catch on TOO quickly,"_ Newton thought.

Melody began pushing the large sponge block on wheels under the climbable wall so she could be able to reach it. She then spotted an opening where the block used to sit. She went in and found a plate of apples. It had a note saying, "Enjoy." She hasn't eaten yet, so she took a couple slices. She began to eat, silently thanking the anonymous person for them.

Melody then heard Newton shout, "What are you doing in there? We haven't got all day!"

Melody quickly shouted back, "Coming!" She also grabbed a couple more apple slices in case Newton wanted one. Wait, can lightbulbs even eat?

Melody decided to test that theory. She came back out and asked Newton, "I found some apple slices. Do you want one, Newton?"

Newton was surprised at the gesture. But he floated his balloon closer to Melody to take a couple. "Thank you, dear friend."

Melody watched as Newton took a bite of the apple slice. The piece he took a bite from went right through his bulb. Melody was surprised. She didn't think that was possible. Then again, she's becoming friends with a talking lightbulb and she's going to prevent some great evil gargoyles from destroying a world that has creativity sparks scattered across the skies. If someone were to say that to someone else in real life, it would not make any sense. At this point of Melody's adventures, she just chooses to not question it. It's easier for everyone.

Melody finally proceeded to climb the wall and reach the ledge. Once she made it up, she noticed that the path stopped. All that was left accessible was a slide covered in butter with a layer launcher at the end. Knowing it was the only way to go, she jumped down and slid. After jumping on the layer launcher, she was launched onto another butter slide. Once she landed on the grass, she giggled a little. She was slightly covered in butter, but that didn't bother her.

"Oh yes! Good work. We are amazing," said Newton after Melody got off the butter slide. Man, does he have a lot of encouraging words.

Melody then stood on a row of disengaged layer launchers, unsure where to go next. Then, the row dropped and she found herself floating down a river of jam. She then spotted another platform across the way. The layer launchers turned on and she bounced across. Unfortunately, she was heading straight for a waterfall. Once she passed the danger sign, she let out a yelp as the platform gave out beneath her feet. Her freefall did not last as something caught her. She looked around in the container that encased and saved her. It was a giant fishbowl, but with cardboard water and a cardboard fish on a string. Newton was holding onto it with his hot air balloon.

"Now," stated Newton, "We must retire to my airship to prepare for your-uh, I mean OUR death-defying mission."

Melody did not note how possibly suspicious that sounded. Instead, she thought, _"Heh. Yeah. I'm probably going to be the one to do all the action while he guides me. But I'm not bothered by that. It's kind of how it works."_

Both Newton and Melody then thought at the same time, _"I just hope everything goes as planned."_

That's another chapter done! What does that little lightbulb have planned for sweet little Melody? We'll find out next chapter!

(Btw: the apples were from me, the narrator. Just nudging through the fourth wall since Newton cracked it in the prologue.)


	4. Chapter 2: The Plan

MAN, I am on a roll! Guess I was just inspired or determined to keep it going. Well anyways, let's see what Newton's plan is next!

The fish bowl container Melody was held inside of opened up underneath her. She slid out with a yelp and landed on her bottom. She had a feeling she was going to have to get used to that.

When she stood up, she realized that she was still in the sky. Looking around, she realized that she was on a sort of airship. It was purple and large. She managed to see a bowler hat sitting on top of the observation room. Melody didn't need to ask herself who owns this.

"Welcome to my airborne laboratory," announced Newton. Melody looked up to where his voice was coming from. He was on a railing platform just a floor above her.

"My father made it of course, but I have made some refinements of my own," Newton continued as he proceeded to enter the airship. Melody was impressed that his father managed to make something big like this.

"So, your dad makes things? Like an inventor," questioned Melody with curiosity.

That made Newton slow down enough to answer, "Well, he goes out exploring more than he stays inventing. But, I suppose so."

Melody, curious about how Newton feels towards his father, asked, "Do you ever miss him?"

That made Newton stop. He had a look of uncertainty and discomfort written on his lightbulb face. "W-well, yes. …Sometimes."

"T-that's not important! Come inside, chum," said Newton, quickly changing the subject. Melody decided to not question further and follow Newton inside.

When she stepped in, a "Whoa…," escaped through her. The room inside was large. She chuckled a little to herself when she saw the numerical number pie written on the wall as well as a picture of a pie next to it.

" _Oh my gosh, that's adorable,"_ Melody thought as she continued to look around. She could also spot a few blueprints on the wall along with some giant scissors and a large eraser. _"Guess Newton's dad isn't the only one with ideas,"_ noted Melody.

"Look at us," stated Newton with pride, "Co-conspirators, primed for our first Top-Secret Mission Briefing!"

Newton then held a bubble in his hand and said, "Here, take this sticker." He then tossed it to Melody below him.

Melody caught it and it popped in her arms. She recognized these sort of items lying around Bunkum and Craftworld. These were Sticker Bubbles. They would hold all sorts of prizes and pictures that Melody would post anywhere. She loved collecting them and completing her sticker album. She mostly kept that album back in her Pod, but it was with her in her right pocket. Every time she found a sticker, it would automatically be in her book. She had the capability of changing its size as well.

When she opened up her album after pulling it out of her pocket, there was a picture of a sort of mansion. It had 3 roofs, pipes sticking outside the walls instead of inside them, and many windows with yellow lights shining from them. The walls were painted purple and magenta. In short, the house looked a little spooky.

"That is our first target: a loathsome locale called Stitchem Manor," explained Newton. "Stick it up on the Mission Board."

When Newton stated the Mission Board, a large blueprint rolled out in front of Melody. She noticed an outline that looked like the Stitchem Manor sticker and began to prepare the sticker. She pulled it out of the book and began stretching it so it would match the size of the outline. Once it was prepared, she stuck it up as precisely as she could. She then looked over at Newton, hoping she did it correctly.

Newton continued, "Within those walls lurks a cranky old bag named Nana Pud…" He shuddered in disgust after he said her name. "Put her face up there, if you can stomach it."

He tossed Melody another Sticker Bubble, which popped in her arms. When she opened up the book, questioning why he was so disgusted by this "Nana Pud," she let out a "yikes" when she saw the sticker.

Nana Pud looked like a crazy old lady. She had purple hair that rose up. Her face looked angry and menacing. But that wasn't what made Melody look at it with discomfort. No; it was the eyes. The eyebrows where slanted downward to show an angry expression. The color of the eyes was yellow. There were pieces of cloth stitched underneath those yellow eyes that were so long, they went past her face. One could consider those pieces of cloth "bags" under eyes.

 _"I've heard of bags under eyes, but this is ridiculous,"_ , thought Melody as she placed the horrifying sticker on the corresponding outline of the Mission Board.

"Gruesome," Newton commented. "But we must brave her horrors and make our way up on to the roof."

Newton threw another Sticker Bubble at Melody while saying, "One last sticker! Place it down there if you would."

The Sticker Bubble popped and Melody opened up her book. When she found the sticker, she quietly questioned in her thoughts, " _A tea box?"_

The sticker had the label "Tea" on it and it looked like a sort of tin container. Melody began to question the size of the situation until she remembered how things were different in the Imagisphere. Items that would seem small to humans could be bigger to beings like Melody and Newton. For example, a pencil could be as tall as a column in a courtroom to a Sackperson when it's small enough to fit in a human's hand. Melody shook away her questioning and placed the sticker on the remaining outline.

"That is our true goal: the tin that houses the evil Titans," explained Newton. "We must reach it before Nana Pud releases them. The old bag! Fortunately, I've handcrafted something for just this occasion."

Suddenly, the floor underneath Melody began to lower like an elevator. "Going down," stated Newton as he began to follow behind Melody. When the floor finally stopped moving, she was in another room. The wallpaper was nothing but multiple blueprints and purple felt. There was a sort of hatch door with a gear attached to it sitting in front of Melody. Newton lowered down to the bottom level, but was still a floor above her. He had a look of pride on his face.

He began to announce, "Imagination made mechanical! Handheld inspiration! It sucks! It blows! It is… the Pumpinator!"

The hatch door began to open and the large gear began to turn. The hatch door then stopped midway and the gear popped out of place. Smoke began to come out of the hatch. Newton looked down on it and scoffed in frustration, "This was working yesterday!" With a stomp of his foot, the hatch quickly popped open. The grand invention was displayed with sparkling cardboard stars positioned on the sides. Melody was amazed.

"Now," stated Newton, feeling satisfied it worked. "just pick it up and I can show you how useful it is."

Melody walked over to the display stand. She gingerly picked up the shining device. It almost looked like a hair dryer, only with two slots open along the nozzle. There was a large button on the front side of the device that Melody guessed was meant for its activation. There was also a small red switch on the right side of it that was labelled "Blow" and "Suck." Melody gently rubbed her hand over the device, admiring its smooth surface.

Newton felt proud that Melody was admiring his invention. "Such an amazing device," exclaimed Newton, catching Melody's attention.

He continued with a disappointed look on his face, "Oh, if only Daddy were here to witness it."

Melody felt bad when Newton said that. She had a feeling from her question earlier that Newton and his father don't get along very well. Now she started to understand why: Newton wants to make his father proud. Melody can understand that. She feels the same with her mother. Her mother wants her to do her best, but sometimes, it's not enough. She decided to offer some encouraging words.

"I think your father would be very proud if he were here."

Newton was shocked by Melody's statement. His shock then changed to gratitude. "T-thank you, dear friend."

"So, how does this thing work," asked Melody as she looked at the Pumpinator.

"Oh! Right!" Newton stepped down a set of stairs that were nearby to get to Melody. Once he was right next to her, he pointed to the red switch and asked, "See that switch right there?"

"Mm-hmm."

"When the switch is under the labelled function, the Pumpinator will either be set to blow gusts of air or suck things up like a vacuum. You would just need to push this big button on the front side here to activate it."

"Ok," stated Melody, understanding the explanation. "So, let's try sucking first." She then flipped the switch under "Suck."

"Trying sucking one of those cubes," said Newton, pointing to a couple of cubes that sat nearby the two. They were pale blue and had multiple holes in them. Melody decided to call them Air Cubes, because they seem very light.

Melody aimed her Pumpinator towards them and pushed the button. The suction was very weak and the cubes barely moved an inch.

"Huh. The suction is usually stronger." Newton looked very confused. "Try switching to blow."

Melody flipped the switch and decided to try the other direction. She decided to do this so that the cubes wouldn't be blown too far away and she could try testing suck again. But when she pushed the button, a strong gust blew her off her feet. She let out a small scream as she was blown across the room and sent crashing into a pile of Air Cubes, sitting against the wall.

Newton cringed when Melody crashed, then gasped at the scene laid out. Melody was under at least three large Air Cubes. Since the cubes weren't that heavy, that couldn't have caused any major damage. However, she did slam into the wall. THAT had to hurt. He could hear her moan from underneath the cubes.

"Dear friend," exclaimed Newton as he rushed to her aid. He quickly shoved the Air Cubes off of Melody. Melody slowly sat up rubbing her head in pain. Newton knelt down, putting his hand on her cheek, and asked with worry, "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"

Melody merely gave Newton a reassuring smile and said, "Yeah. That blow function sure packs quite a punch, though."

Newton was still pretty frantic about what happened. Failing was one thing he feared greatly, especially when people laughed at him for it or it got someone hurt. "I'm sorry! It wasn't supposed to do that! I swear! I thought-"

"Uh… Newton," interrupted Melody. She didn't want to say it, but his hand was still on her cheek and he was awfully close to her face. A small blush started forming on her face.

Newton didn't need to be told what was bothering her. "Oh, sorry! Sorry! I just…" He finally calmed himself down, grateful that Melody wasn't hurt or making a big deal out of his failure. "Ah. Here." He held out his hand for Melody to help her up.

Melody gratefully took it and said, "Thanks."

Newton then took the Pumpinator from her hand and said, "Let's see if I can fix this, too."

Melody watched Newton go back into the room. She could hear drilling, hammering, and other construction noises echo through the room. Newton then came back quicker than Melody anticipated. He held out the Pumpinator, with more confidence built up in him. "There! Try now."

Melody cautiously held the Pumpinator and pushed the button. She braced herself for another strong gust, but it didn't come. The force of the gust was strong, but not strong enough to blow her off her feet. Melody perked up and shouted, "Hey! I didn't get blown away this time!" She had big smile on her face.

"Yeah," Newton said shyly. "The problem was that the connectors for the functions were connected more to the blow function that the suck function. That also explains why the suction power was so weak."

Melody was impressed. "You really are a genius, Newton."

Newton looked over at Melody with surprise. "What? Really?"

"Yeah! You're like, the smartest guy I know!"

Newton then said modestly and with lack of confidence in himself, "Oh, dear friend. Surely you've met people smarter than me."

"No, I'm serious. Larry da Vinci's forgetful; Victoria is mostly concerned about baked goods; Avalon is a narcissist; Clive is mainly gloomy and pessimistic; Eve, well she's pretty smart, but she mostly concerns herself with her patients; and our 'genius' professor just says things that don't make any sense." Now, don't get Melody wrong. She loves her friends in the Alliance. The problem was that they are an odd band of people.

"But you," continued Melody. "You're the nicest, smartest person I've ever met."

Newton was astonished. Someone, who just met him, has said something that no one else in Bunkum has ever told him. "Wow… no one's ever called me a genius before."

Melody placed her hand on Newton's back and said, "Well now, you do have someone." She then gave him a beaming smile.

Newton began to smile back until a thought occurred in his mind. He looked away, with a hint of guilt on his face. _"What will she think when… No! It's going to help Bunkum. I just know it!"_

"Newton," asked Melody. She had a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just… thinking." Melody's hand lowered. She wasn't sure he was being honest.

"Well, let's hurry up, dear chum! Nana Pud won't wait if we dilly dally." Newton ran past Melody, heading towards the control room. Melody quickly followed behind him. As they headed towards the control room, Melody had some more questions on her mind.

"So, how do you know Nana Pud?"

"She's… err… and old colleague of mine," Newton answered as they continued.

"What did she do to make you dislike her so much?"

 _"Crumbs, she asks a lot of questions."_ Newton then answered, "Nothing you need to worry about, dear friend."

"Ah. Here we are," said Newton as they reached another room. It had two large switches on the ceiling with a covering over each of them that was the same material as the Air Cubes. "Activate those switches and we'll be on our way."

Melody ran under one of the two switches and made sure the Pumpinator was set to "Blow." Once she pushed the button, the gusts of air blew the one of the switches into place. She did the same for the other.

"Brilliant," exclaimed Newton. "Join me in this super-vertical infiltration station." He then jumped down into some sort of miniature rectangular rocket that opened up once the switches were in place. It had two rockets on its bottom and a bowler hat on the front of it. It was no bigger than two bathroom stalls. Newton hopped into his seat once he was inside.

Melody jumped down inside. Newton then declared, "And to Stitchem Manor we go!" The rockets started warming up. Melody quickly looked around for her seat, but she couldn't find one.

"Uh, Newton. Where's my seat?"

"Uh… I didn't put one in?"

"What?!"

But before Melody could say anything more, the rocket blasted off. Melody elevated to about 6 feet in the air as the rocket blasted off straight down.

Melody screamed as Newton screamed, "Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Now they're off to Stitchem Manor. Does Newton have something else on his mind? Will they stop Nana Pud before she releases the Titans and have them wreak havoc on Bunkum? We shall find out next chapter! Be sure to have a great day!


	5. Chapter 3: Stitchem Manor and Nana Pud

"AAAAAAAGH!"

Both Melody and Newton were screaming as the miniature rocket spun in circles in the sky. Newton let out a few grunts as they did spirals and flips. This was more painful for Melody, however, since she did not even have a seat. She bounced around along the walls of the rocket.

Then with a final scream from Melody and a "Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa," from Newton, the rocket crashed.

Melody and Newton were laid out beside the destroyed rocket, both dizzy from the flight. That sort of flight and crash would have killed them, if it weren't for the fact they were Sackpeople. The benefit of being a Sackperson is that they have cloth supporting their bodies instead of bones. So a bone-breaking crash would cause no harm to the two heroes.

Melody sat up, shaking her head to make the world stop spinning. When she regained her focus, she looked around her new surroundings. The skies were now filled with clouds and it was raining. Judging how dark it was here, Melody assumed it's close to nighttime. Just before bedtime. When the Titans were to be released.

Newton sat up with a grunt and began brushing himself off of any debris that got caught on his signature purple coat. "Not a great victory for health and safety, but a thrilling ride nonetheless."

Melody looked at him with an amused look and said, "Probably would have been more fun if I at least had a seatbelt."

Newton then turned his attention to their location and stated, "This, old chum, is Stitchem Manor. The final resting place of those dreaded Titans."

Melody looked in his direction and gazed upwards. There stood a silver gate with a ball of yarn with needles stuck in it for a plaque. The manor itself was humongous. The base of the manor looked like it was a sort of oven. The scattered windows on the house portion made it look haunting. There were pipes sticking out, just like in the sticker. Melody could see a bit of the Titan box, sitting up on the rooftops. Lightning crashed and thunder boomed over this towering structure. Melody seemed more concerned about this mission. This manor looked scarier than it did on the sticker and it could take forever to reach the top. At least, in one piece.

Newton continued, "Nana Pud, the crazy crone who lives here, I suspect to be the prophetic liberator of those diabolical denizens!"

Melody looked at him, slightly confused on what he just said. Newton noted her confusion and said, "That means she's going to release them."

"You must get up there and stop her!" Lightning flashed again as the rain continued to fall. Melody looked back at the manor, slightly afraid. The last time she went in a spooky house was the Haunted Mansion. She did NOT want to experience that kind of terror again. Ghosts picking her up and throwing her into a stretching room. Not to mention the kind that attacked her. She was lucky to make it out alive. If she didn't have her younger sister with her, then she wouldn't have felt the need to be brave so—

"Wait," Melody realized. "What about you? Isn't this supposed to be OUR mission?"

"Me…?" Newton looked surprised. He kind of expected Melody to be capable of going through the manor herself. Not to mention, he had some tinkering to do. "Oh… well… I've got eggs to boil." Melody found that statement slightly amusing since his hat does resemble a sort of egg timer.

"But rest assured I'll be right behind you," said Newton, with his signature smile.

Melody gave him a look that wordlessly said, 'Oh really?'

Newton noticed her expression and added, "Well, not right behind you. Give you a bit of space obviously. But SAFELY behind you."

Newton then gave Melody a wave and said, "Pip Pip!" He then ran off into the direction of the obliterated rocket, out of Melody's sight.

Melody took another glance at the manor. Doubt and fear began to build up in her. _"Ohh, why do I have to be the one to face all the danger?"_ She then realized what she was even saying in her thoughts. " _Oh, come on Melody! This isn't the Haunted Mansion. I mean, you faced the Negativitron for crying out loud! You're the hero of Craftworld. It's time to be the hero of Bunkum."_ With that new thought, Melody proudly puffed out her chest and took a deep breath. She felt determined to save Bunkum.

Then thunder boomed again, which quickly made Melody realize how cold she was from the rain. She wrapped her arms around herself, gave off a shiver, and said, "B-better get inside."

She cautiously opened the metal gate and stepped in, hoping she wasn't 'trespassing' like the last time she came upon a haunting house. The gate slammed behind her, which made her jump. She shook off the feeling and reminded herself that it was probably just the wind.

As she navigated through the front yard, she found herself at the front door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. She would've knocked, but what if Nana Pud answered it? She looked around, hoping to find some open window or another way in. She then spotted a hole on the side. It seemed big enough for Melody to crawl through.

Silently apologizing for her intrusion, she got on her knees and crawled through. Once she was inside, she looked around. The ground was plush with a rose garden pattern. Melody could see teacups and pots sitting around nearby. Also, she spotted a lot of purple cats. They didn't seem much of a threat. She also noticed a couple speakers hooked in the walls. Lightning crashed and its light flashed through the crooked windows.

"Hellooo," cried Melody. "Anyone here?" She silently hoped no one would answer, but it would not make her feel better if she was alone in this house.

"Didn't you learn to knock?"

The voice that ran out through the speakers sounded like an elderly lady. Melody could only assume that was Nana Pud. Cautiously, she stepped on to the moving metal staircase. She didn't realize, however, that it was heading straight for a furnace. When she saw it, she quickly spotted a platform she could jump to safety on. Once she safely jumped off on to the platform, Melody heard Nana Pud's voice again through the speaker.

"Trespassers will be prosecuted! Then EATEN!"

Melody's heart stopped for a split second when she heard that last statement. _"Eaten?! By what? Or who?"_ Frantic thoughts ran through Melody's mind as she began to tremble. Being eaten was one of her greatest fears. Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't be much of an issue. But in a magical world, especially when coming face to face with giants, there lies a problem.

 _"Oh. By that."_ Melody then spotted a large shadow lurking along the wall where a portrait of a cat hung. It had pointy ears and it growled. Not to mention it was huge. Melody carefully reached into her left pocket and pulled out the Pumpinator. It seemed like the only weapon she could use to defend herself. With it set to blow, Melody aimed it at the figure. Then, the monster revealed itself.

It was a cat. A small purple cat. It was half the size of Melody. It also didn't have any limbs, so it hopped in place. It gave out a small meow when it came into view. Melody stood there for a moment, slightly confused. Then she let out a nervous chuckle.

"For a moment there, I thought you were a monster," said Melody to the little cat. The cat meowed in response. Melody liked cats. She has a pet cat back at home. She's even made a couple cat friends during her adventures. Melody put away the Pumpinator and walked over to the cat. She began petting it and it purred by her touch. "Aww, aren't you cute?"

Then, all of the sudden, the cat's eyes opened wide. It began… beeping? Melody, surprised by its odd behavior, took a few steps back. The cat then flashed red and exploded. Melody was now covered in ashes. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed.

"T-they explode?!"

Two more similar cats popped out from where the first cat came from and hissed. They launched their way towards Melody and they intended on blowing her up. Melody let out a yelp and quickly grabbed the Pumpinator from her pocket. She pushed the button and gusts of wind blew out. The cats meowed in surprise and blew up after being blown away from Melody.

Melody stood there, surprised that the Pumpinator actually saved her. "Huh. Newton really IS a genius." Melody then kept the device close and prepared for anymore Bomb Cats. (That's what she decided to call them).

After navigating through some of the twists and turns of the house, while avoiding being burnt by the open ovens and blown up by Bomb Cats, she found another moving staircase leading to a furnace. She spotted a lever on the next platform plus some sort of door sitting nearby. Melody could only assume that it would help her continue to get to the rooftop.

Once she hopped on, someone popped out from the door that made Melody gasp. And the figure replied, "So nice of you to pop by." There stood Nana Pud.

Melody thought she looked freaky on the sticker, but seeing her in person really shows the horror. Nana Pud had the cloth stitched bags underneath her bulbous eyes. Her head resembled a sort of pouch, with purple cloth sticking out. To complete her facial features, rosy cheeks and lips were stitched on. She wore oven mittens over her hands and a flower patterned apron over a purple dress. In short, she was pretty terrifying to even look at.

Nana Pud walked over to the lever and pulled it. Right underneath Melody's feet, the stairs were sealed in. The staircase soon became a metal slide that Melody couldn't stop sliding on. Nana Pud then said, "Have a nice trip!"

Melody slid down into a pit that was three levels deep. There were launchers sitting in front of her and two speakers along the walls. Speaking of walls, they were closing in on her fast. Nana Pud's voice rang out, "You won't get out of here in one piece!"

Melody looked around frantically for some way out. She then spotted a sort of ventilation cover bolted in the wall. The vent cover looked big enough for Melody to use as a climbable surface. Using the launcher to help her up, Melody jumped onto the wall and climbed as fast as she could. The walls continued to get closer, but Melody kept climbing. When she managed to reach a safe platform, just underneath where she was last, the walls slammed underneath her.

"Whoa. That. Was close." Melody wiped off some sweat from her forehead in relief. She then spotted another launcher under an opening that can spring her back up. Jumping back on to the platform, past the metal slide, Melody continued to trek through the twisted manor.

She came across a sort of elevator with fire walls along the right and left sides. The front and back sides of it were open. Even Melody knew this meant trouble. However, seeing that there was no other way to go, she hopped on it. The elevator began moving up once she stepped on. But it seemed that she wasn't alone.

Nana Pud appeared in the distance in front of Melody. She had a sort of… cat canon? Before Melody could question what Nana Pud was up to, Nana Pud pushed a button on her device and shouted, "Fire Monty!"

Two Bomb Cats came shooting out, aiming directly at Melody. But Melody knew what to do. She pulled out the Pumpinator and blew those cats into the fire walls on her sides. Nana Pud fired two more and shouted, "Cats away!"

Melody blew those cats into the fire walls as well. The elevator was going up higher, out of Nana Pud's reach. When Nana Pud fired more Bomb Cats, they missed Melody underneath her. Melody looked up and felt the pouring rain on her face.

She finally reached the rooftops.

.

.

.

Another chapter done! Let's hope Melody will make it to the Titans before Nana Pud does!


	6. Chapter 4: Tinpots, Titans, and Trickery

Two chapters in one sitting. Even **I** amaze myself. Anyways, let's see how Melody is going to stop Nana Pud.

.

.

.

Melody stepped off the elevator and outside. Pouring rain fell upon her face as she began to search for the Titan box. As she searched, she spotted Nana Pud in the open window.

"Leave me alone," Nana Pud shouted as she went down an elevator. Melody wasn't going to listen, however. She needed to save Bunkum. She stepped down onto another platform, reaching a dead end. Unsure how to get through, Melody didn't notice a large metal hand reaching out from the shadows. It formed into a fist and smashed the platform she stood on.

Melody was quick and she landed on her feet. Looking back at the remains of the previous platform, she silently hoped that she wasn't going to meet whatever caused that. She stepped into a portion of the house and the roof was ripped right off. Now Melody was scared. Nonetheless, she continued forward.

When she reached another dead end, the ground below her began to shake. _"Another portal,"_ Melody questioned in her thoughts. Whatever was rumbling beneath her feet began to get stronger. It then let out a rattling roar. That was no portal.

The platform rose up, causing Melody to spring into the air with a yelp. Something underneath that platform pushed her up. She landed on another platform, just a distance away from where the Titan box was. Along her left and right sides, Melody spotted two open windows and two heating machines. The dials were covered with the same material as the Air Cubes.

"This is getting annoying," said Melody out loud. Unafraid, she pointed her Pumpinator in all directions and shouted, "Show yourself, Nana Pud!"

Nana Pud appeared in the right window, in front of a control panel. She shouted at Melody, "You're for it now!" Then something large appeared in front of Melody. Melody lowered her Pumpinator as fear and regret rushed back into her.

There stood a giant metal robot. It had a dial for one eye and a lightbulb on the other. It had two pieces of metal sticking up on top of its head, resembling its ears. Its body consisted of pots and pans. Its cloth tongue stuck out of its gaping mouth. Melody noticed that it was being controlled by Nana Pud. Long mechanical arms came out and hovered over Melody.

One of its hands clenched into a fist and swung down. Melody ran out of the way. After the fist slammed down, the plush platform disappeared and revealed layer launchers underneath. The hand that slammed down opened up and swept towards Melody with its palm open. With a yelp, Melody jumped on the launcher over the hand. The hand continued to slide and it hit the heater with a 'clink.'

"I have to get past this thing and get to the Titan box," stated Melody out loud. Melody always thinks better when she talks out loud to herself. So she said, "Let's see… if I use the Pumpinator to turn those dials, that will turn up the heat. Then when the hand swipes… Yes! That should work!"

Melody watched the pattern of the robot's attacks. It seems to be attempting to hit her with its right hand. Melody quickly ran over to the left heater and blew the dial with the Pumpinator. The dial went 'ding.' The hand swiped and Melody jumped over it. Just as she hoped, the hand hit the heated metal surface and was jolted back by it.

Nana Pud, clearly angered by the attack, shouted, "You leave him alone!" The robot began shooting fireballs at Melody in all directions. Startled by this new attack, Melody quickly turned the Pumpinator on them. Unfortunately, the first fireball that came out caught her off guard and she aimed incorrectly. It singed her arm, giving her a first degree burn. She yelped in pain and gripped her arm. It was no higher than the shoulder, but it was above the elbow. Melody took a look and it was as red as any sunburn would be. So close to being a second degree burn.

Nana Pud cackled in the window and shouted, "That'll teach you!" Angry and more determined, Melody glared at the robot. _"Oh. It's on."_

Melody followed her same strategy. She studied the robot's attacks, prepared the heaters for the certain hand swipe, and used the Pumpinator to blow away any fireballs after each attack. After three attacks, the robot shook violently. Pieces of it exploded off as it shattered to pieces. "How dare you," shouted Nana Pud, retreating from the window. Now nothing stood in Melody's way and she could access the Titan box.

Using the layer launcher displayed before her, Melody sprung to the platform where the Titan box stood. It was just like the sticker, only the label said 'Stitchem Earl Grey Tea.' Nana Pud ran in front of it, holding her arms out in defense. Fear was written clearly on her face.

"Nana Pud," Melody declared, with her arms crossed. "It's over." Until…

"Hello Mumsy!"

"Mumsy?" Melody was shocked and confused. She knew that voice. She looked up, running close to Nana Pud.

"Newty," Nana Pud shouted. She looked up. Lo and behold, there's Newton.

He was in a make-shift hovering vehicle and was now hovering near the Titan box.

Nana Pud then said angrily, "I might have known this was something to do with you!"

Melody's eyes widened. What did she mean by that? "Newton? What is she talking about?"

All Newton did was give a guilty smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

Nana Pud then turned to Melody and said, "You can't trust a word this boy says! He's tricked you!"

Melody couldn't believe it. Her best friend Newton…. Lied to her? Tricked her? Betrayed her? Confusion and sorrow began to build up in Melody's heart.

Nana Pud added, looking at Newton with sorrowful eyes and a hand over her heart, "And he was such a lovely baby!"

Newton was hovering directly above the Titan box as he declared, "Oh come on Mumsy! It's time they were released! Imagine what we can do with all that creativity!"

So it WAS true. Newton was going to be the one to release the Titans. Melody could slowly feel her heart break. She trusted him. She cared about him. How could he do this to her?

"Never," shouted Nana Pud. "Don't you remember what your father said?"

Upon mentioning his father, Newton glared. Anger boiled inside of him as he rose the vehicle higher above the box.

Nana Pud reminded, "You must never…"

Newton rose higher.

"…EVER…"

He shot down into the box and broke the seal.

"…open the lid!" Nana Pud finished that statement with fear building in her voice.

The stormy clouds grew darker. Thunder boomed. The Titan box shook violently. A purple light shone from it. A low drone rung through the air. The gentle rain began to come down harder. Melody and Nana Pud took a few steps back in fear.

"You fool," shouted Nana Pud at Melody. "What have you done?! Bunkum will be ruined!"

Newton then rose from the Titan box, with the three Titans circling him. Surprisingly, Newton wasn't afraid. If anything, he seemed excited.

"Ruined? No no no no! With the Titans under our control, we can make Bunkum the happiest, jolliest picnic spot in the WHOLE Imagisphere!" Newton then turned to Melody and said, "And I couldn't have done it without you, old chum."

Hearing that, Melody realized that this was all her fault. She helped Newton get to the Titans and unleash their evil on Bunkum. SHE was the cause of Bunkum's downfall. Not only that, she put in all her trust and care for someone she should have known had evil plans. _"What have I done?"_ Melody's heart broke into two.

"Come Titans," declared Newton, spreading his arms out. "Let us make Bunkum… BUNKUM!"

But the Titans didn't approve. They stopped circling Newton and hovered in front of him. NOW Newton was afraid.

"Aah! Ooh! I-I—"

Then, the Purple Titan launched itself inside Newton. The Green Titan went inside next. Then the Yellow Titan.

Newton let out a "Ah! Augh! WAUUUUUUGHHHHHHHH!" The pain was unbearable for him as he felt the Titans taking a grip on his soul. Possession was a painful process; and Newton was dealing with three inside him. He let out a few painful moans, wrapped his arms around his waist, and fell back into the tin box. Some crashing was made inside and Newton's moans grew quieter.

A moment of silence passed and Newton rose back up from the box with his head drooped. When it rose up, his orange face was now purple. He had a malicious look in his electric eyes and a menacing smile on his face.

"Sorry Bunkum…" said Newton, with a hint of malice in his voice. "Slight change of plan."

Melody gasped in horror. Newton was possessed!

"I think I will DESTROY YOU INSTEAD!"

With an evil "Hahahahaha," Newton used the Titans' powers to suck in all the creativity sparks around Stitchem Manor. Once there wasn't one left, Newton turned to Melody and said, "Farewell, dear friend!"

He then blew up the Titan box. The force of the explosion launched Melody off her feet and sent her flying off the roof.

With a desperate scream, Melody fell into the dark abyss below. Her screams began to fade as she fell to her possible death. Leaving Newton to disappear, laughing maniacally.

.

.

.

Annnnnd, cliffhanger! That's it for this chapter. Sorry (not sorry) to leave you guys off like this. Note: I won't be posting in the next day or so. Probably not even till Tuesday or next Friday at the latest. Got some packing to do. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! (In a way).


	7. Chapter 5: A New Mission

Ahh! I know this is up longer than it was supposed to be. But real life happened (and I've been a bit lazy). I have a bit of a break now, so I should be uploading more. Anyways, how's Melody doing?

.

.

.

.

Raindrops fell. The sky darkened. Debris from Stitchem Manor fell. And Melody was lying on her back unconscious. Unconscious but alive. She felt the raindrops fall on her face and stream down her cheeks. Slowly, her eyes began to open. She began to sit up with a slight stinging sensation coursing through her body. It hurt worse on the arm that got burnt last battle.

She looked up and around her surroundings and noticed the debris falling. Without the creativity sustaining the manor, the house began to fall apart. Melody felt awful. This was her fault. She could have known Newton was bad news. She could have known.

"Me house!" Nana Pud came running by in a panic. "Me cats!" She then turned to Melody and her worry grew to fiery anger. "What 'ave you done? Leading my Newty astray!"

"I-I didn't know," was all Melody could muster.

Nana Pud's anger quickly turned to sorrow. "Poor Newty. He never done no one no harm. He doesn't know no better!"

"You've got to save him from himself!" Melody looked up in surprise. Nana Pud continued, "And on the way, you'll save Bunkum too."

"Come on. Follow me." She took Melody by the hand and began leading her towards the docks that stood nearby the manor. Melody lagged behind. This was unusual for the adventurous child. Normally, she would be determined and prepared for the journey. But it appears that after the whole mess with Newton, she found it hard to believe in herself and believe in others.

Nana Pud took Melody on to a sort of tea kettle boat. There were spoons used for the paddlewheel and a teacup for lookout (there was also a staircase that led below deck). A large cat was lying on the handle.

Nana Pud then said to Melody, "You can't defeat the Titans by yourself; look at you! I've seen more muscle on a jellied eel." Melody was slightly insulted by that, but her sorrow still lingered.

"You need to awaken Bunkum's old heroes: Oddsock, Toggle, and Swoop."

The boat started moving at a steady pace and Nana Pud continued, "It won't be easy, but your quest begins in Manglewood, Bunkum's great swamp."

Then Nana Pud realized that Melody wasn't even listening. All she was doing was sitting on the edge of the boat, letting her legs dangle over the edge.

"Here now! Are you even listening? Didn't anyone ever teach you—"

Melody mumbled something that Nana Pud didn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I. said…"

"Should I even try?" Melody turned around to face Nana Pud and had tears lingering in her eyes.

"Well, of course you need to try! Bunkum's in danger and—"

"How can I trust you?" Nana Pud stopped. Melody continued, "I trusted someone who I thought was my friend and he shoved me off the roof. I helped a villain. I caused Bunkum to fall. How do I know that you're not lying to me too? How can I trust anyone? If I even try, I'm probably going to get more people hurt."

Tears were now streaming down Melody's face. "Some hero I turned out to be." The guilt was building up on Melody and her determination and hope was fading fast. If she had her team with her, they'd help her. But, Melody was all alone.

Or was she? Maybe… an old foe can become a new ally?

Nana Pud walked over to her and put her hand on Melody's shoulder. Melody looked up as Nana Pud said,

"Look, dearie. You can't give up now. Not while our world is in danger. I'm sorry we started off wrong. I lost my son and the Titans were released. Emotions are high right now. But now, you need to help us. If you were able to get past me, you can find the other heroes to help you. Also, Newty… is not as bad as you think he is. It is true he lied to you, but as his mother, I know him best. He's about as innocent as you but a little more foolish."

"Not only does Bunkum need you, HE needs you now more than ever."

Melody then hugged Nana Pud while saying "I'm sorry." Nana Pud, following her motherly instincts, hugged her back and said, "It's alright, luv."

After that, Melody told Nana Pud about her journey here and what Newton had planned. She left out the part about her being human and Newton's insults towards Nana Pud.

Nana Pud then told Melody about Newton. He was the son of a legend named Captain Pud. He was a famous explorer and genius inventor. Newton, of course, had to follow in his footsteps. He went to Pop-it academy to train his skills. Unfortunately, he flunked out first term.

It wasn't until she was about done explaining when she noticed the burn on Melody's arm.

"Oh, child! That burn." Melody looked at her arm. She almost forgot about it. It was alarmingly close to turning black.

"Hold on a second." Nana Pud then went inside the teacup and downstairs. As Melody waited, she noticed the rain stopped and the skies were beginning to clear. There was something about clear skies filled her with a little hope.

Nana Pud came back up with Aloe Vera gel. "Hold your arm out for me." Melody obeyed and stretched out the injured arm. As Nana Pud applied the gel she apologized for the battle. Melody forgave her and watched in surprise as the cloth injury began turning back to its normal state. Once again, however, she wasn't going to question the logic behind it. It would just confuse her.

Nana Pud also brought up a sleeping bag and pillow for Melody, so that she could rest. She notified her that they'll reach Manglewood by morning.

"You get some rest now, okay? You have a long journey ahead tomorrow."

"Wait! Nana Pud."

Nana Pud stopped and peered outside the teacup.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. And about your house."

"Oh, it's alright, luv. It can be fixed."

"Melody."

"What?"

"I realized never told you my name. It's Melody."

Nana Pud gave her a warm smile and said, "That's a lovely name, dearie. Well, good night, Melody."

"Good night."

Nana Pud then went downstairs inside the kettle and went to bed.

As Melody laid on her back with her back with her arms folded behind her head, she gazed at the stars above and began to think. She thought back about what Nana Pud said and what Newton has done. Now, she finally understood. Newton isn't bad. He's misunderstood.

I mean, think about it. Would you help someone if they said that they were going to release a great evil that has almost destroyed their world before and somehow make good use out of them? Probably not, right?

Melody recalled what Newton said earlier. " _It's time they were released! Imagine what we can do with all that creativity… with the Titans under our control we can make Bunkum the happiest, jolliest picnic spot in the WHOLE Imagisphere!"_

 _"creativity…under our control…Bunkum…happiest, jolliest picnic spot…"_

Melody understood his plan! He didn't want to release the Titans to wreak havoc upon Bunkum. He wanted to release them to make it better somehow. Melody recalled what Nana Pud told her about Newton. It all makes sense! After he failed at the academy and in becoming a legend like his father, he would attempt to take great measures. All he wanted to do was become something great.

True, it's mildly selfish and foolish. But, all Melody knew now was that Newton really was in danger. Helpless in the hands of those dreaded demons and in pain. She has to save him. She MUST save him.

Melody pulled out the Pumpinator from her pocket. _"He is a good person. He had a reason to lie. He wouldn't be nice to me if he wasn't good."_

Melody put the Pumpinator back in her pocket. Hope and determination overcame her negative emotions. As she took one last look at the stars, she fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

She was going to save Bunkum. But she was also going to save a lost friend along the way.

.

.

.

.

Yeah, a little short I know. But I've got big plans for Melody at her first stop at Manglewood. Someone new to meet, maybe some more oc's of my own, and a HUGE adventure. All in one level/chapter. See you in the next one! ;)


	8. Chapter 6: Making It Big in Manglewood

I warn you now reader, this is a LONG chapter. Guess that makes up for the semi-short? chapters.

.

.

.

.

"Melody?"

Melody grumbled in her sleep.

"Melody."

She turned over with another grumble.

"MELODY!"

"Ah! I'm awake!" Melody sat upright quickly.

Nana Pud looked down at her from the lookout point and said, "We're here."

Melody looked ahead and her eyes widened with awe. Ahead of her was Manglewood. It was like Hollywood only… in a swamp? As the tea kettle boat floated down the river, Melody spotted some items floating out of the water and tangled in the vines under the giant tree. Film strips dangled from the vines, popcorn buckets floated in the water, and Melody swore she saw something alive and big swim underneath the boat. She didn't catch what exactly it was, but it resembled a sort of giant lizard. Melody backed away from the edge, just to be safe. Some mist hovered over the seemingly hazardous water, making the atmosphere humid and slightly sticky.

"So, this is Manglewood," questioned Melody to Nana Pud.

Nana Pud replied, "Yes. This filthy swamp was once home to Bunkum's thriving film industry."

 _"Hm. That explains the film strips and popcorn."_

"Have a word with Marlon Random," continued Nana Pud, "He's gone a bit bonkers, but he knows what's what. With OddSock on your side, you can stop those 'orrible Titans and bring back my Newty!"

The tea kettle boat bumped into the nearest patch of land that Melody can hop off onto. The giant cat that sat on the handle woke up drowsily. Melody walked over to the cat and petted it with a small smile on her face. The cat leaned into Melody's touch and purred. Melody then turned to Nana Pud and said, "I won't let you down, Nana Pud."

After hopping off the boat and waving good-bye to Nana Pud, Melody faced forward. "Now, let's find Marlon Random."

As she hopped over from one patch of land to the next, she thought back to what Nana Pud said.

 _"Marlon Random… gone a bit bonkers…"_

Melody began to feel concerned. "Oh, I hope he isn't as confusing as the professor." Melody remembered when she saved Dr. Higginbottoms's mind and almost thought she failed. Sure, he wasn't as loony and crazy before when the Baddies took over his mind, but dang. He said things no one understood, ate socks, licked eyeballs, and other nonsensical things. Melody wasn't sure if she could meet another crazy guy like that again.

"Well…," Melody said to herself when she found an elevator that would take her up to the next level, "Only one way to find out."

She stepped on the camera-like elevator and went up to the next floor. When it stopped, the first thing Melody spotted was a sort of statue or shrine. It stood in front of a projecting screen with a statue of OddSock sitting on top of it. It also had 3 holes in it. Curious.

"Hm. So, that's what OddSock looks like." In a weird way, he reminded Melody of someone. But who…?

"Enter scene!"

Melody jumped a little at the sound of a new voice on her right. She turned her head and spotted a man running towards her. He slid to a stop in a way that reminded Melody of Elvis Presley.

This man had film strip for hair, combed almost just like Elvis'. His head was a color film case. He wore a denim jacket, denim jeans, white sneakers with gold buckles, and white gloves.

He didn't seem to notice Melody right off the bat as he continued speaking. "Winning smile!" He said this with jazz hands. "Dramatic pause…," he states as he poses dramatically. "Marlon Random is the name, method acting is the game."

If Marlon Random was trying to catch someone's attention, he succeeded. Melody was captivated by this new ally. His personality was strong, outgoing and amusing. She was internally relieved that she could understand him. Melody believed that when Nana Pud said he was 'bonkers,' she probably meant 'indulged in acting.' To Melody, there was no problem with that. Personally, she loved acting and drama! She would enjoy going to different musicals or plays and watch the actors play out different stories for her. If singing wasn't her favorite talent, then it was acting.

Marlon Random then turned his attention to Melody, who was standing in front of OddSock's shrine and watching him with curiosity and awe. "Well, haven't seen you around these parts."

Melody snapped out of her thoughts and focused on Marlon. He walked up to her with a relaxed smile and extended his hand out to her. He was about a foot taller than her. "Name's Marlon Random. What's yours, Cloth Kid?"

Melody smiled warmly and said to him while shaking his hand, "I'm Melody."

"Nice to meet ya, kid. Looking for OddSock huh?"

"Mm-hmm," she stated while nodding her head.

Marlon waved his hand towards the shrine and said, "Well, you're gonna need to find OddSock's three Marbles first."

"Marbles?" Melody's head tilted to the side with confusion.

Marlon explained, "When the Titans were defeated, the great heroes lost their motivation. Soon they lost their Marbles, too, and retreated into their sanctuaries. They haven't been seen since. Over time, the Marbles were forgotten by all but Bunkum's oldest and wisest… and coolest."

As Marlon said 'coolest,' he did a small jig with his legs. Melody internally chuckled at this. She was already beginning to like him.

"Lucky for you, ol' Marlon Random knows where they are! Ha, ha!"

He then pointed to a large fortress that almost looked like a casino. There were poker chips and a neon die sign around it. "One's in the heavily guarded Fort." Marlon then whispered, "We're gonna have to do that one real quiet like."

Marlon then walked Melody near the edge and pointed downwards. Melody could spot a tip of a sort of rocket ship. "One is in the dark heart of the Imagisphere."

He then pointed to another tree. It wasn't as big as the one they were under that seemed to sustain the whole place, but it was large enough to appear noticeable. There were also condiments of ketchup and mustard sticking out on the sides of the trunk. "One sits in the bows of a great tree. You'll need to branch out to find it. Heh heh heh." Melody chuckled a little at the pun.

"When you find a Marble, it will fly back to its place on the Shrine Gate. Find all three and the gate will open!"

Melody smiled, feeling more determined to find the Marbles and free OddSock. Marlon put his hand on Melody's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, kid. I'll be on hand to direct you."

"So, Cloth Kid, where should we go first?"

"Hmm…" Melody began to think. _"The great tree sounds nice, but maybe… we should start with a hard one first. That way, it'll be easier to get through the rest. So…"_

Melody then said to Marlon, "How about we do the Fortress first?"

Marlon was a little surprised by the choice, but then excited as he said, "Jumping into action first. I like your style kid!" He then put on a serious expression and said to Melody, "But we've got to be careful! The guys guarding that Fort are dangerous. Time for your action hero moment, kid."

Melody gave him a determined look and said with confidence, "I'll be ready! Let's do it!"

Marlon smiled. _"I like this kid. Got some real moxie on her."_ "Alright then, follow me."

Melody followed Marlon through the swamp, making their way to the Fortress. As she followed, she took the time to look around her surroundings. Despite the humidity, it's actually a nice place. It's like a perfect paradise for actors with all the media items around. Guess that's why Marlon Random lives here. It's a good home for him.

Melody then caught something gleaming in her eye. She stopped and found… a bell? It was about the size of the bubbles she finds lying around Craftworld and here, but it was a golden bell. She picked it up curiously. It gave off a light jingle.

Melody realized that Marlon Random didn't stop running. "Marlon, wait," Melody called out to him. But he disappeared before he could hear her. Now Melody was all alone in the swamp, unsure how to get to the Fortress. _"What am I going to do now?"_

Melody was about to sit and wait, hoping Marlon would come back for her, when she spotted another bell. She picked it up and found another. There was a trail of them. Melody hesitated a little, but then followed. She picked up each bell and put them in her pocket where the sticker album was. Soon, she picked up about 22 bells and found a small building.

The building was shaped almost like a star. Or actually, a Star Bit from Mario's world. Melody has seen those things in his game, even though she hasn't tried the adventure. It also had a big sign with a golden 'Z' on it. It sat up on a ledge that she could reach with the ladder standing nearby.

Melody had her eyes fixed on the strange building. But before she could get a question out, purple sparkling dust appeared in front of Melody with a 'poof.' Melody took a step back in surprise and quickly pulled out her Pumpinator. She set it to 'Blow' and pointed it directly at the purple cloud.

"Ohhhoho! You must be new here!"

Melody lowered the Pumpinator in confusion. When the cloud vanished, there stood a stout figure. He was about a foot or two taller than Melody, counting the purple star stitched hat on his head. He wore an orange mustache and beard and a purple and gold trimmed suit. His head was also a sideway 8-ball with pupils drawn in the circles of the 8.

He walked up to Melody and grabbed her arms. He held them out and observed her clothing. Melody was nervous and confused. Why was he looking at her clothes? They weren't all that interesting. Just a simple purple top and jeans. He then stepped back and looked at Melody with a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, you have ze look of a discerning fashionista!" He then extended his hand and said, "I am Zom Zom."

Zom Zom. The way he said it sounded like 'Zoom Zoom.' His accent amused Melody and she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. She shook his hand and said, "Hi Zom Zom. I'm Melody." She enjoyed saying his name.

Zom Zom gave her a welcoming smile, pointed to the Star Bit shaped building and said, "This is Zom Zom's Fashion Emporium! I am sure your keen eye has spotted ze Collectabells littered around Bunkum."

Hearing 'Collectabells,' Melody pulled out a handful of those golden bells she found and showed them to Zom Zom. "You mean these bells?"

"Yes! I see you've picked them up. You can spend them in my store. We have fabulous bargains to suit every taste and budget, so don't delay! Come to Zom Zom's Fashion Emporium today!"

Melody wasn't sure she needed new clothes and Marlon Random is probably looking for her. Then again, there was no harm in checking it out. She'll just be in and out. _"Always helps to be prepared and check out new things."_ She gave Zom Zom a small smile and said, "Well, it wouldn't hurt to see what's in store."

"Great! Follow Collectabells to reach!" As he said that, he climbed up the ladder standing nearby and waited for her at the entrance.

Melody grabbed the 3 Collectabells on the ladder and Zom Zom opened the door for her. Once Melody stepped inside, she was surprised by the shop's look. It looked like a sort of… Native tent? There was red fabric covering the walls like a tent, Native carpeting that was soft to the touch, and a large display stage with a changing room next to it.

"Come in! Come in! Everything is for sale!"

Melody stepped in and walked towards the display stage. Zom Zom walked into a stand right next to the display stage and said, "Welcome! Welcome! Zom Zom's is always open to shoppers with a discerning eye like your own."

Melody walked over to a lever sitting in the middle of the stage. There also stood a screen displaying how many Collectabells was the costume.

"Buy FIVE items and receive a magical free gift! Terms and conditions apply."

That caught Melody's attention. "What's the gift?"

"Ohhoho! It is a surprise!"

Interested, Melody decided to browse the different selection of costumes. As she flipped the switch in front of her, she spotted costumes that were fitted for OddSock and for herself. The costumes for OddSock were a little expensive for the amount of Collectabells she had. Some costed 15 to 20 Collectabells. She only had 25. Her best choice in buying outfits would have to be ones for herself, which only costed 5 Collectabells.

She saw a white wolf costume, a sunny day outfit, and a costume with peppermint patterned pin cushion hair accessories and dress. As she continued skimming, she found one that caught her eye. A female ninja outfit. It was a black silk outfit that only showed her eyes and her hair if it was up in a ponytail. _"That looks so cool! Plus, maybe it'll help in the Fortress?"_ Only 5 Collectabells. Perfect!

Melody pointed to the ninja outfit and said to Zom Zom, "I want to try on this one!"

"Ah! Excellent choice." He pushed a button in his stand. From a pipe that stretched to the back of his shop, 5 bubbles holding the pieces of the clothing came out. The mask, the top, the bottom, the shoes, and the belt. Melody grabbed the articles of clothing and headed inside the dressing room. Once she changed, she looked in the mirror with an excited look.

She came back out wearing her regular clothes, handed Zom Zom 5 Collectabells, and said, "I'll take it!"

"Excellent! Accessorize with style with a further FOUR purchases!" Melody nodded and continued browsing.

She continued this process with other costumes or outfits that caught her eye. She bought a winter outfit just in case it got cold along her journey, a masquerade dress to wear in her Imagiworld (she can get it modified by her royal seamstress to fit her human form), an adventurer costume, and another casual outfit. The winter outfit had a grey knit hat, a purple heavy coat, and grey boots. The masquerade dress was blue fading to white going up the dress and had a blue bejeweled mask with a blue feather. Her adventurer costume contained a grassy green headband, jacket with a white top, another pair of boot leg denim jeans, and white sneakers. Finally, her casual outfit is another pair of jeans, a red t-shirt, and a star hairclip for Manglewood.

Once she paid the last outfit with the 5 Collectabells she had left, Zom Zom said to her, "Thanks to your frivolous spending, you've earned this fabulous free gift!"

Melody silently hoped that this gift was going to be worth all the trouble.

"Bring light to the darkest corners of Bunkum!" Something popped out of the pipe. Melody was about to catch it when the floor dropped underneath her. She let out a small yelp as she fell.

When she landed on her feet, everything was dark. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Then, in a flash, a light shone in front of her. She turned her eyes towards the source. There stood on a stand a sort of flashlight. It had a large handle that Melody could easily grip and the light was bright enough to help Melody navigate through the area.

"This is the Illuminator! Voila!"

Melody was amazed. She can have this? For free? A whole new tool?

"Go on! Pick it up," said Zom Zom's voice somewhere in the dark.

Melody held the item in her hands. She exhaled, "Wow." This will surely come in handy! Using the Illuminator, she pushed the button above the handle and lit up the area. She navigated her way towards an elevator and was brought back up to the shop.

"So, what do you think, valued customer?" Zom Zom walked over to Melody with a prideful look.

Melody asked, "This is the free gift? I can keep this?"

"Of course! You have bought the five items, so you get free gift! Nice deal, yes?"

Melody beamed. "Yes! Thank you so much!"

"You are quite welcome. Feel free to visit shop again!"

"Thank you, Zom Zom! Bye!"

Melody headed out the shop with Illuminator in her pocket where the Pumpinator sits. She also put her costumes away in her sticker album. The album can also hold her outfits in it.

"Melody! Cloth Kid! Where are you?"

Oh dang! Melody forgot all about Marlon Random! He's probably worried sick!

"Marlon! I'm over here!" Melody headed down the ladder and ran towards the direction of his voice. He spotted her and ran over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Whew, geez kid. Don't run off like that!"

"I'm sorry, Marlon. I just found some Collectabells and met Zom Zom—"

"Hey, don't worry about it, kid. Just let me know when you want to go off on a side adventure. Come on. The Fortress is this way."

Melody followed and this time, she wasn't going to get off track again.

.

.

.

.

AH! I'm sorry to stop here! But when I tried to upload more, it wouldn't let me. I know I promised OC's and action. Trust me, it's going to happen next chapter! I'll get that up even faster than this one because half of it is already written. Stay tuned! ;)


	9. Chapter 7: Action Zero to Action Hero

Alright! Now the real adventure starts! Prepare some snacks and let the games begin.

Also note: **"Bold lettering"** is for an overhead speaker voice and Clyde and Drake belong to me.

'Why am I noting this' you may ask? 

Well… - slides chapter towards reader - 

Why don't you find out? 

.

.

.

.

Once they reached the door, Marlon said to Melody, "Go on ahead, kid. I'll meet ya inside."

Melody nodded and stepped through. She ended up outside in a darker atmosphere. It was raining and she was outside the Fortress. There were stacks of poker chips and playing cards sitting around and arrows in the ground. There were also western neon signs hung on some walls. The signs were either cacti or sheriff badges. Cautiously, Melody walked underneath one pillar supported area to keep herself from getting soaked.

She jumped back when a figure landed in front of her. To her relief, it was Marlon. He glanced to his left and right on high alert. "We gotta tread carefully, my female co-star. The guards don't like trespassers."

He then turned to her and said, "You're going to need an expanded repertoire to get the Marble, Cloth Kid."

Melody was confused on what he just said.

Silently chuckling, Marlon cleared his throat and then said, "It's a great personal honor for me, to present to you…"

A trapdoor opened up between Marlon and Melody and poker cards shot out as Marlon announced with jazz hands, "Thhhheeeee Blink Ball!"

On a stand that rose up after the poker cards shot out and rained like confetti stood the Blink Ball. It looked like a headset, only with a circular piece covering the right eye. There was also a button on the left side of the headpiece.

Melody was amazed. Two inventions in one morning. This journey was going to be more exciting than Melody thought.

"Come on over and pick it up!" Melody held the device in her hands. She turned in over in multiple directions, unsure how to even put it on or operate it.

Marlon let out a small chuckle and asked, "Need some help?" Melody nodded.

He placed the Blink Ball on Melody's head. It fits her well. "Wow, cool," said Melody. "But uh… how does it work?"

Marlon pointed at a bright blue wavy patterned surface above them and said, "Just aim the Blink Ball by looking in the direction of one of those surfaces, then press the button on the left side of the headset. A metal ball will shoot out and hit the surface. Then, it will teleport you up there. Go ahead and give it a try."

Melody looked upward and pressed the button. Just like what Marlon said, a metal ball shot out of the circular piece that covered Melody's right eye. Once it hit the wavy surface, she teleported up there in the blink of an eye. Guess that's why they call it the Blink Ball.

When Melody landed on her feet, Marlon said, "Well done, kid; that's a shot in a million." Melody smiled, but the peace didn't last.

 **"We got some uninvited guests, boys. Be sure to make 'em feel welcome… if you know what I mean."**

The voice came from an overhead speaker nearby. It was low and had a sort of Bronx accent. It was small, but it was there. Melody turned to Marlon Random, who looked around with a concerned yet serious look on his face.

"Come on. This way," he whispered to Melody as he waved his hand over to her. She quickly and quietly followed behind.

Marlon opened up a nearby ventilation shaft and said, "Since I don't have a Blink Ball, I'll have to navigate through these vents. Your way is faster. Make your way up on to the ledge past the lasers and I'll meet ya on the other side."

"Got it, Marlon," said Melody with a thumbs-up. She looked towards the ledge and spotted a portal surface behind the lasers. Hoping the lasers won't go off if the ball hits them, she shot a metal ball towards the surface. Thankfully, the ball past through the lasers without any problems and hit the surface. Melody teleported onto the ledge, past the lasers.

Marlon appeared outside another vent and said, "Did you see how easy we slipped by? We'll have that Marble in no time!" Melody beamed. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as she thought.

But something was watching her. Growling in the dark shadows.

As Melody continued along the path, Marlon Random remained in the shadows. Then, as Melody was heading down the path, something a foot taller than her pounced out of the shadows. Melody let out a yelp and jumped back, Pumpinator in hand. There stood a couple of guard dogs, blocking her path. They were metallic with a bubble as their weak points. They had a spring for a tail and nails for teeth. Melody tried to blow them away with the Pumpinator, but no luck. They were just too heavy.

Marlon Random peered out from behind a couple standing poker cards and asked Melody, "You DO do your own stunts, right? Bounce on that baddie's brain to take him out."

Melody nodded. Building up her courage, she ran towards the dogs and jumped on their bubbles. That made them explode. _"Just like facing the Negativitron's baddies."_

"Careful," said Marlon behind a stack of poker chips nearby a couple pillars. "Guards ahead!" Sure enough, there was a lookout point with a spotlight shining past a couple pillars. "I can't believe I'm saying this but," Marlon whispered loudly, "stay out of the spotlight!"

Melody quickly hid behind one of the pillars. As she did, she heard a male voice say, "This light'll flush out them intruders." Melody had to time this carefully. If that light hits her, she'll get caught. Once the spotlight went past the pillar Melody was hiding behind, Melody ran. She didn't bother to look back or what was on the path. She fixed her focus on the second pillar that would hide her. Unfortunately, there was a small bump in the ground that could easily trip anyone up if they didn't notice it.

With a yelp, Melody tripped and fell forward. The guard noticed the movement and was quickly moving the flashlight towards her. Marlon noticed and ran towards Melody as fast as he could.

"Kid! Look out!" He then shoved Melody out of the way and the spotlight hit him. An alarm went off and the spotlight was shining on Marlon. Guards were coming and they were coming fast.

"Marlon!" Melody cried out to Marlon, reaching out for him.

"Don't worry about me," shouted Marlon. "Find the Marble and get out of here! Go!"

Melody wanted to save him, but by instinct, she ran. As she ran away, she heard two male voices.

One male said, "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here."

The other male replied, "Yeah! Boss is gonna LOVE having you over."

Melody turned the corner and stopped to catch her breathe. She then slid her back along the wall and folded her knees to her chest with a moan.

"I failed again," mourned Melody. All the guilt from before started building back up. "Now Marlon is going to get hurt and he'll never trust me again and—"

"You sure she went this way, Clyde?" Melody let out a small gasp. Those two boys were coming. And they were looking for her!

"I'm positive, Drake." Melody had to hide quickly. She got back on her feet and searched frantically for a hiding spot. She spotted two poker cards standing up against the wall. She jumped behind the cards and remained perfectly still and quiet as possible.

She heard footsteps drawing close. Rebuilding her courage, she managed to peak out and look at Marlon's two captors. One of the guards named Clyde was walking by with his partner. He had a dice for a head, with the one dotted side facing forward. He didn't seem to have a mouth or eyes, which made Melody shudder a little. He wore a black tuxedo suit with a red bowtie and black shoes. His partner Drake looked just like him, only his face was the two dotted side.

Melody ducked back down when they drew close. She then overheard their conversation.

"I mean, seriously!" Melody assumed that voice was Drake. It wasn't as deep as the second voice she heard addressing Drake. "Do you really think Marlon Random would bring a little girl into these parts?"

"I don't know, but the Boss wants her caught. No witnesses, he says." That had to be Clyde speaking. His voice was a little deeper than Drake's.

"Well, if she really is here, do ya think she'll get to the Marble?"

"No way, Drake! The only way she could get to that safe is to get through the Boss' main Fortress and break into his safe. And there's no way she can do that. After all, she's only a wittle girl."

Both boys laughed. "Yeah. If we caught Marlon Random, then there's no way that helpless little girl can get past us!"

Melody heard their laughter fade as they walked away.

"Helpless and 'wittle', huh?" Melody emerged from her hiding place with anger. "That's it. I'm not backing down this time. Marlon Random needs me."

With determination building up inside, she puffed out her chest and said, "Time to do what I do best."

As she said that, she continued down the path and began formulating a plan that was going to rescue Marlon Random, get into that safe, and sashay out of the Fortress with the Marble in hand.

.

.

.

.

Hate to stop at another cliffhanger, but I have the rest written up. I post the rest of this ASAP!


	10. Chapter 8: The Boss Level

Melody to the rescue! Someone start playing some spy music because it's action hero time!

.

.

.

.

Melody managed to get on top of a building nearby the main Fortress. There were die guards below, so there was no way she was going to walk through the front door. Instead, she was going to use the zip line above her to reach the Fortress' rooftop. Unfortunately, the mechanism that pulls out large fuzzy die was broken. She'll have to make her own vehicle in order to get across.

She used different pieces of scrap lying around to construct a board that will help. She used a broken trap door for her main piece of the vehicle. The handle will keep her from falling off. She found broken pieces of Air Cubes and she shaped them into paddles. She can use her Pumpinator to give her a boost. She also stuck chains through the trap door to attach to the zip line. Only one more thing left to do: suit up.

Melody pulled out her sticker album and took out the ninja outfit from Zom Zom's shop. Once she was dressed up, she climbed onto the board and turned her Pumpinator towards the panels. Once she pressed the button, she was off. She flew over the guards' heads without them noticing and landed on the rooftop.

Once she made it, she ran up to the ventilation shaft and pried open the cover. She then climbed inside and began to navigate through the system.

"Ugh," Melody mumbled to herself. "I can't see anything." Then, her face lit up. She reached into her left pocket and pulled out the Illuminator. Once she turned it on, she picked up her pace. Until she was left with two paths in front of her. One continued straight while another went to her right.

"Oh no. Which way do I go?" Melody began to ponder what way will lead her to Marlon Random. That is, until she heard a familiar voice.

 **"You are trying my patience, Mr. Random."**

That's the Boss! It sounded like it came from the right. Melody carefully crawled down the shaft. She spotted a patch of light ahead, so she turned off her Illuminator and put it back in her pocket with her Pumpinator.

 **"So, I'm gonna ask you one more time…"**

Melody peered through the open air duct and looked in the room. The first thing she spotted was Marlon Random. He was right below her, bound to a wooden chair. His arms and legs tied up with rope. Clyde and Drake stood on each side, guarding him. They were all facing to Melody's left. She assumed that's where the Boss was sitting.

 **"Where is your partner?"**

The Boss was in a large leather chair with its back facing Marlon and the guards. It sat behind a desk that had a golden name plaque with the name 'Boss' engraved on it. Behind the chair stood a large window that showed the pouring rain.

"I'll never tell you," shouted Marlon Random. "Why are you even trying to stop us? We're just trying to save Bunkum!"

 **"Well, Mr. Random. The reason is quite simple…"**

The Boss turned his chair around, revealing himself. He had the head of a cash register. No eyes or mouth for facial features. He wore a black suit with grey stripes and a red tie tucked in it. He appeared to be shorter than Marlon and the guards, but a few inches taller than Melody.

"Newton agreed to pay me a lot of dough in order to keep that Marble locked away. Plus, I can't say no to possessing shiny treasures. Especially when they are important and there's no trouble in stealing them."

The Boss spoke in a voice higher than the deep one he used. The Bronx accent was clear as a Collectabell. Melody noticed he had an intercom microphone, which probably made his voice deeper earlier.

Marlon glared at him and said, "Well, I'm sure she already broke into that safe, got the Marble, and is on her way to get the others!"

"Is that so? Frankly Marlon, I think the problem is that I haven't been to… _persuasive_ with ya."

The Boss then turned to Clyde and Drake and said, "Boys? Get the tools."

Both guards replied, "Yes, Boss!"

Melody whispered, "Tools?" What was he up to?

Clyde and Drake wheeled out a tool box on a steel cart. The tools, however, looked more like torture weapons.

The Boss got out of his chair and walked over to the cart.

"If I can make a suggestion, Boss," said Clyde, holding up a pair of sharp scissors. "How 'bout we cut his film?"

Drake added, "Or hurt his feelings? Hahaha." He was holding a meat mallet and hitting it in his hand.

Melody and Marlon both flinched at the horrible thoughts of pain they can inflict on Marlon. But the Boss had other ideas. "No, no, no, boys. Those are just mere toys." He then dug through the tool box to find a specific torture device. He pulled out a dirty drill, a bent screwdriver, and a sort of mini bear trap. "Aha. Here's a way…"

"…to make you talk," said the Boss as he held up the worst kind of torture weapon there is. The feather.

Melody let out a soft gasp. _"Tickle Torture! The worst kind of torture!"_ It may not inflict pain, but no one can withstand it.

The Boss walked over to Marlon and the two guards held onto the chair. "This is your last chance, Mr. Random. Where is your partner?"

Marlon scoffed him and looked away. "Very well," said the Boss. "Soon you'll be singing another tune when I do this!"

He then aimed the feather around Marlon's stomach area and began brushing it along his sides. Marlon let out a chuckle that soon turned to full blown laughter. "PLE-HEHEHEHE-ASE STO-AHAHAHA-P!"

"Ready to tell us now," asked the Boss as he started going for his armpits.

"NE-HEHEHEH-VER!"

"Fair enough. Boys? Some assistance?"

"Yes sir!" Clyde and Drake then started tickling Marlon themselves. Marlon broke out into hysterical laughter.

Melody then said, "I got to save him!" Without hesitation, Melody kicked open the air duct. The air duct cover fell on top of Clyde and Drake and they passed out. Marlon's laughter died down. Melody landed in front of Marlon, removing the ninja mask.

"Melody?" Marlon was surprised to see her here.

Melody turned her head around and smiled. "Hey, Marlon."

"Oh. So, you're Mr. Random's partner in crime." Melody turned her attention to The Boss. He then said, "Well, I hate to say it, kid. But this is the end of the line."

Honestly, Melody didn't think this far. She quickly began thinking of a way to get out of there. She then spotted outside the window a portable surface. She still had her Blink Ball headset on. Now, with a new plan, Melody ran over to the tool box and grabbed the scissors.

"I don't think so!" Melody then ran back to Marlon. With one swipe, she cut him loose. She then grabbed Marlon's hand and pushed the button on the Blink Ball. The metal ball headed straight for the Boss. He yelped and moved out of the way. The metal ball then crashed through the window and hit the portable surface. In a blink of an eye, Melody and Marlon teleported to the surface and fell. Once they landed on their feet, they started running towards the safe.

"No, no, no," shouted the Boss as he ran to the window. He then ran over to his desk, grabbed the intercom microphone and shouted through it,

 **"The intruder is heading towards the Marble! Stop her! Slap her! Kick her legs away! Anything!"**

Melody and Marlon heard barking and yelling. A large group of guard dogs and guards were coming.

"Let's go," shouted Melody. Marlon nodded and they ran. They continued to follow the path towards the safe. When they came across lasers blocking the way, Melody said to Marlon, "Hold tight!" Marlon grabbed Melody's hand and Melody teleported them to the other side. Three guard dogs blocked the way. Melody knew what to do. She ran towards them and jumped on their bubbles. Each one exploded with every jump.

 **"When the chips are DOWN, we blow the place UP."**

Melody and Marlon reached a dead end. Above them, alarm lights blared and the floor dropped beneath them. Luckily they landed on another platform. The platform, however, started beeping. A red light was flashing on the side. The beeping got faster. Melody realized they were standing on a bomb!

"RUN!" Melody and Marlon quickly ran from one platform to the next. Each platform they were last on exploded behind them. Then suddenly, lasers blocked the next platform.

"It's curtains for you, kid!" Melody looked up and saw Clyde. He then pulled a lever that blocked their way back. Melody and Marlon were trapped on a bomb platform. Melody, however, spotted a portable surface. Marlon, seeing it as well, grabbed Melody's hand and nodded. Melody teleported both of them onto the next platform and continued running.

"You ain't gettin' your dirty paws on that Marble!"

Now it was Drake's turn to trap them. But Melody spotted another portable surface. She managed to teleport both her and Marlon to the next set of bomb platforms. Unfortunately, the path stops and there was nowhere else to go. That is, until Melody spotted a zip line. A large fuzzy dice popped out, connected to the zip line. Melody jumped and grabbed onto it.

"Come on! Quickly," shouted Melody to Marlon. He jumped onto the dice right when the last platform exploded. Melody swung her legs out and started moving the dice. It wasn't fast enough. Melody quickly pulled out the Pumpinator and blew them across the gap. Once they reached a safe platform, they ran inside a large building. Melody quickly stopped, turned around, and pushed the button on the wall. A large metal door slammed down, locking the guards outside. Melody and Marlon escaped.

Melody leaned up against the wall, took off the Blink Ball, and let out a sigh of exhaustion and relief. Marlon then walked over to Melody.

"Kid," said Marlon. "That was INCREDIBLE! That was some top-notch acting there, Kid!"

Melody was flattered. "Well, I never leave my friends behind. That is… if we are friends." Melody was worried she would appear untrustworthy to Marlon after getting him caught.

"Well, of course we're friends. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well… it's just…" Melody's thoughts then turned back to Newton. "I didn't want you to…"

"Ah. It's nothing." Melody then headed towards the safe while saying, "Come on. L-let's go get that Marble."

Marlon grabbed Melody by the shoulder and said, "Hold up, Cloth Kid." Something was wrong and he wanted to know.

"There's nothing more to say, Marlon." Obviously, she wasn't going to tell him. Not here and now. But that gave Marlon an idea.

"You sure? I was gonna say that we should head to the great tree next. I know a good spot there where we can take a break and I promise there are no guards to fight or get chased by."

Melody was relieved he didn't push the subject from earlier and thought about what he said instead. "…Yeah," she said with a small smile. "I'd like that."

As they continued walking, Melody added, "Besides, heh, I don't think I could take on anymore action like that again."

"'Not take on anymore action like that?' Kid, I've LIVED acting and your skills were outstanding. It's almost like you've done this hero business before."

Melody chuckled a little from that. It was true. She did save Craftworld. "Well, actually—"

"Here we are!"

Melody stopped her sentence and saw the giant safe.

"I already set up a giant laser from my last encounter, so all we need to do is turn it on."

Marlon pressed the 'on' button on the laser and it began to cut through the safe. Once it was done, a giant hole was left on the door. There were large stacks of poker chips inside and the Marble. The Marble floated out of the safe.

"Whoa," Melody breathed out. The Marble was as big as a beach ball to Melody's size and pink. It floated down towards her and she stretched her hands out. Gingerly, she held the Marble in her arms with a smile.

"Nice work, Kid! Now let's head back to Manglewood."

"How will we get back?"

"I set up an emergency escape passageway through here. It'll take us right back to where we started." As he said that, he opened up a trap door that led underground.

Melody and Marlon climbed their way down and headed back to Manglewood, with the first Marble in hand.

.

.

.

.

Whew! This was a lot to write about, but I hope you enjoyed this action-packed chapter! Watch for more updates and I'll see you then! ;)


	11. Chapter 9: Milkshake, Rattle and Roll

Melody stepped out of the doors from the Fortress with Marlon Random standing beside her. The Marble began vibrating in Melody's arms. Then it began to pull away from her grip. Releasing it, Melody watched as the Marble floated to the Shrine Gate and clicked in one of the holes. The Marble glowed and spotlights appeared. They straightened out to line up with the projector screen.

"Nice work, kiddo," said Marlon, patting Melody on the back. "Only two more Marbles. C'mon, the Great Tree is this way." Marlon then led Melody to the right side of the swamp.

Once they reached the Great Tree, Marlon said, "Weeeell, it looks like we gotta scale the heights to get this Marble. C'mon, let's go inside."

Melody nodded and opened the doors. Once she stepped in, she was taken aback from the view. There were multiple trees growing and neon vines hanging down. It was like a forest… only in a tree? Melody appreciated nature when it was present.

"Enjoying the view, Cloth Kid?" Melody turned her head and saw Marlon standing nearby. He was watching her with a smirk on his face.

Melody couldn't lie or feel embarrassed. "It's beautiful."

"Well, there's plenty more here up ahead. I also want to bring you to my favorite hang-out joint here. So come along, kiddo."

Melody followed quickly. Once she caught up to Marlon, she asked, "Where is this hang-out place?"

"You'll see, kid," said Marlon with a wink.

They didn't get far as a dead end stopped them. Melody was about to question Marlon about what to do when the floor began to open up. Below their feet was some sort of…actually Melody wasn't sure what it was. It was metal, glowing blue, and had an opening facing them. Marlon, however, knew what these were.

"Aw yeah! Velociporters! The actor's friend." He turned to Melody and said, "Watch as I demonstrate."

He stepped closer to the device and shouted, "From backstage…" He jumped in. Melody heard a warping noise then Marlon's voice. She found Marlon north of her on another path. He was underneath another Velociporter that glowed the same blue as the one next to her. He continued with jazz hands, "…To center stage! A miracle of modern movie making."

Melody was amazed. They were like teleporters or portals. Melody, however, peered in, slightly nervous. "Just jump in, Cloth Kid," shouted Marlon. Melody mustered up her courage and took a leap. In a blink of an eye, she popped out right where Marlon was. Once she landed on her feet, Marlon said, "Nice job, kid. Let's keep moving."

Melody smiled and followed. Thinking about the Velociporters, Melody recalled a new adventure that appeared in her Imagiworld: Portal. Melody has heard a lot of good things about that game and she was willing to try it out herself. She tried not to spoil herself, but she heard of a new friend that many people adore. His name started with a "W," but she can't recall his exact name. It excited Melody, though.

That was, until she remembered Newton. How he was her "friend." How he betrayed her. Doubt and guilt began to come back.

Marlon Random called out to Melody, "We're almost there, Cloth Kid!" He turned around and stopped when he noticed Melody's expression. "Hey. Are you alright, kid?"

Melody replied, "Oh! Yeah. I'm doing fine."

Marlon wasn't convinced. "You know, kid. If something is bothering you, you can tell me."

"I know." Melody normally didn't like telling her problems. Sure they made her feel better, but she never wanted anyone to worry about her.

"Well, don't let that face get any droopier. We're here!" Melody and Marlon stopped in front of a sort of sundae bar. It was a medium sized building with an ice cream neon sign.

"A sundae bar?"

"Not just ANY sundae bar, Cloth Kid. The best sundae bar in Bunkum! They serve many delicious things there. Plus, after this building, there is an elevator that can take us to the top of the tree."

Melody's face lit up. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She began to head in the direction towards the elevator.

Marlon grabbed her shoulder and replied, "Whoa. Hold on there, kiddo. Not without grabbing a few milkshakes with me."

"But we need to get to the top of the tree so we can get the Marble and—"

 _~growl~_ Melody blushed slightly when she heard her stomach growl. Marlon slightly chuckled when he heard it. She hasn't eaten in hours, so it was reasonable.

"Looks like your stomach has other plans. Come on, kid. Just a quick bite to eat then we'll be on our way. That Marble ain't going anywhere."

Melody hesitated, but the thought of eating sounded really good right now. "Okay. But just a quick milkshake."

Marlon stepped through the doors of the bar with Melody following right behind him. Melody looked around the bar, taking in the vanilla scented atmosphere. The floor was black and white tiled, there were round tables and a bar all with red stools that spin, and there was a kitchen right behind the bar. The place had a couple customers that also lived around Manglewood.

Marlon greeted, "Hey everyone!"

"Hi Marlon!"

Marlon then turned to Melody and said, "Kid, allow me to introduce you to some of my neighbors and friends."

He turned to one lady sitting at one of the round tables. "This is Irene. She owns a fast food joint." Irene had a cheeseburger for a head with cooking timers for eyes and an order note pinned to the side of her top bun. She wore one of those retro waitress's outfits, cap and all. Marlon then whispered to Melody, "If she invites you to dinner, decline."

The other customer walked up to Marlon and Melody and announced herself. "And I'm Ace Reporter Nancy." She was easily labeled as a Sackperson, only taller than Melody. She was about the same height as Marlon. She had ginger curly hair with a vintage camera for a hat. She wore a brown overcoat that reminded Melody of Sherlock Holmes. She held a yellow notepad with a no. 2 pencil in hand.

Nancy turned to Melody and stated, "Well, I've heard about you. You were the one who rescued Marlon from the Boss, correct?"

"Yes?"

"Great! Then I hope you don't mind if I ask a few questions about Newton's latest plans, would you?"

"Uh…"

Marlon cleared his throat and said to Nancy, "Uh, Nancy. Just take it easy on the kid. We're just here for milkshakes."

Nancy turned to Marlon and said, "That's ACE REPORTER Nancy to you. And I'm just doing my job, Marlon. This is the biggest scoop in Bunkum yet!"

"I understand that. But the kid's got a lot to work with. How 'bout you ask her questions later?"

"…Very well." Nancy then went back to her seat to enjoy her chocolate milkshake and continue taking notes.

"Come on, kid. Have a seat." Marlon led Melody over to the bar and they sat down on the stools. The bartender came and Melody was surprised on who he was. He was a monkey. He wore a white apron with ketchup and mustard stains, a red bowtie and a retro waiter's cap.

Marlon said, "Heya Bongo! Good to see ya!" He then turned to Melody and asked, "What would you like, kid?"

Melody would've order a small milkshake, but her stomach argued with her. Wanting to satisfy her hunger, she asked, "Fries and a vanilla milkshake?"

"Good choice, kid," Marlon winked. He then turned to Bongo and said, "I'll take a chocolate milkshake, Bongo." Bongo gave him a thumbs-up and headed into the kitchen.

While they waited, Marlon said to Melody, "Y'know kid. I've noticed that you've been feeling a little down lately. I didn't bring you here just so we could relax. I was hoping bringing you here would help you tell me what was bothering you. So… what is bothering you?"

Melody couldn't avoid the question, as much as she wanted to. She knew Marlon wouldn't stop worrying about her if she never said anything or attempted to shake it off.

Bongo came back with the food and milkshakes. "Thanks, Bongo," said Marlon. Melody finally stated, "It's my fault, isn't it?"

"What?" Marlon turned to Melody in surprise.

"The Titans… the creativity disappearing… Newton. It's all because of me." Melody couldn't help it. Tear began coming back.

"Whoa, kid. What are you talking about?"

Melody explained to Marlon all the past events. From leaving Craftworld to coming to Manglewood. "I did this. I caused the Titans to be released."

"Now, Melody. That can't be true. As far as you told me, you didn't know Newton's true intentions. You were an innocent victim just like the rest of us. If anyone's at fault, it's Newton. He's the one who tricked you and is causing all this chaos."

"But that's not completely true either. Newton's intentions were to make Bunkum better, but he couldn't control the Titans. They took control over him. But… I'm going to fix that."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Melody started feeling better and more determined. "I'm going to free Oddsock and the other heroes and we're going to find a way to stop the Titans and save Newton. There's a good person in him; I just know it!"

Marlon chuckled and ruffled Melody's hair, "Well, I can't argue with that, kid. Now, how 'bout you finish eating? Once you're done, we'll be on our way to the elevator."

Melody smiled and began to enjoy her lunch.

* * *

"We're almost there, kid. Once we're at the elevator, it will be an easy shot to the Marble."

Melody suddenly slowed her pace. Music came on over the speakers that were around the tree. "Little Bitty Pretty One." She knew this song. She loved this song. Six seconds into the song, she began snapping to the beat. Thirty seconds in she began humming.

When the lyrics kicked in, she couldn't hold it in. She began to dance. She spun; she snapped; she twirled. She was having the time of her life. Music always changed her attitude and spirits. This sort of song lifted her spirits high enough to dance to her hearts content.

While she was dancing, however, she accidently bumped into Marlon. He stopped, turned around, and asked while chuckling, "What are you doing, kiddo?"

Melody began to blush. As much as she loves to dance and sing, it's not that easy to do it with people watching. She waved her hands frantically and exclaimed, "N-nothing! Nothing! Just… following you, that's all."

Marlon gave her a smirk and said, "Relax, Cloth Kid. I was just asking."

Then, they reached the elevator with a milkshake cup sitting on top of it. "Aha! I knew it," exclaimed Marlon. "The Marble's at the top of the tree. We'll use this Elevator to get there." Marlon then hopped inside with Melody following. A bar went up in front of them and the elevator began going up.

As they went up, Marlon pointed out while snapping his fingers, "This music's pretty catchy, huh?"

Melody smiled and said, "Yeah."

As the lyrics continued, Melody and Marlon danced. They continued to enjoy the music until around a minute and thirty seconds into the song, the elevator made a slurping sound. It began to slow down and stop halfway to the top.

"Aw, nuts. A plot twist," stated Marlon as he and Melody stopped dancing. The bar dropped and Melody stepped out asking, "What's wrong?"

Marlon banged the side of the elevator and said, "The elevator ain't gonna move until we refill the cup with milkshake."

"How are we going to do that?"

Marlon looked over to the left and right and stopped a pipe on each side. "Looks like the pumps are to the left and right. I'm a bit too big to fit, so it's your time to shine, kiddo. Get to it!"

Melody saluted and said, "Aye aye, Marlon!" She then proceeded to the left tunnel and slide down. Once she made it to the bottom, she heard "Jump, Jive an' Wail" playing in the background. Following the song's beat, she jumped through the multiple Velociporters and shimmied along the path while singing the song.

After jumping through multiple Velociporters, she found a lever. When she jumped up and pulled it, a bright yellow liquid poured out and through a pipe leading to the milkshake cup. When a little bit of the liquid dropped on her arm, Melody tasted it. It was banana flavored. "Banana milkshake," she stated to herself. She went past the pipe and slide down to where the elevator was.

"Great work, kid - one pump running. But we need to get both working before we reach the Marble."

"Got it, Marlon." Melody then proceeded to the right tunnel. Once she reached the bottom and jumped through a Velociporter, she landed on a milkshake slide. She laughed as she slid down and jumped from one Velociporter to the next. When she finally landed on solid ground, she found another lever. After pulling it, pink liquid poured into the pipe. A little got on her arm again and she tasted it. "Strawberry," said Melody, licking her lips. She enjoyed the taste of strawberry. She slid down another slide and reached the elevator with forty seconds left in "Jump, Jive, an' Wail."

"You did it! Let's milkshake a tail feather and get that Marble!" Melody happily jumped into the elevator. Marlon patted her on the back and said, "You know you might just be the hero we're looking for, kiddo."

Right at the end of the song, the elevator stopped. Marlon hopped out with jazz hands while saying, "Aaaand… CUT! That's a wrap." Melody stepped out, smiling. Marlon nudged her shoulder and said, "Nice work, kid. Stick with me and you'll go far."

When they walked over to an opening, Melody spotted the Marble. It was in a large cage surrounded by Velociporters. "How are we going to get the Marble?"

"Over here, Cloth Kid!" Marlon was over on the right side, leaning on a lever. "These Velociporters will help us. If you jump in and get enough speed, I'll pull the lever and have you shoot through the cage and release the Marble."

"That… might be crazy enough to work." Taking a breath, Melody jumped in the bottom Velociporter. She fell through the one above the bottom one and fell faster and faster.

"WHOAaAaAaAaAaaA MaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaArLoN!"

"Hold on there, Melody!" Marlon quickly pulled the lever and had Melody shooting through the surrounding Velociporters. She bashed through the cage, smashing it to pieces. She finally shot out in the middle of the opening. Once she landed, she fell down and had stars spinning over her head. She wasn't hurt, but she was VERY dizzy.

Marlon quickly ran over to check on Melody and shouted, "Are you alright, kid?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna lay here until the room stops spinning."

Marlon laughed and said, "That must've been quite a wild ride."

"You don't even know the HALF of it."

The Marble floated out of the opening and landed right on top of Melody.

"Nice work, kiddo! We got the second Marble!"

"Yippee," said Melody weakly. She would be as excited as Marlon if she wasn't so dizzy. After regaining her focus, Melody, with the Marble in hand, proceeded with Marlon to the elevator. Now all that was left to do was put the Marble in place and get the last one.

.

.

.

Sorry, it's been a while since I updated, but my mind's been going blank. But, now I'm going to try and update more! Anyways, one more Marble and Melody gets to meet Oddsock! See you guys next update!


	12. Chapter 10: The Final Frontier & Marble

I know this chapter is short, but the level is basically running and swimming through space. Not much action to bring up :P

.

.

.

Marlon and Melody stepped out of the doors of the Great Tree. The Marble vibrated in Melody's arms and she let go. The Marble then floated out of her grasp and to the Shrine Gate. Once it clicked in place, the spotlights that were in place flashed on.

"We got two now," said Marlon happily. "Not bad for your first acting gig. One more to go."

With that said, Marlon led Melody down towards the rocket ship. After going down a few ladders, Melody gazed upon the spacecraft.

"Aw yeah! Space," exclaimed Marlon with a gleam in his eye. "I once played space explorer Mike Hyperdrive! The role of a lifetime!"

Excited, Melody then replied, "Well then, let's go in." She opened the doors and stepped inside.

In a flash, Melody found herself in some sort of space port. There wasn't much. A large window gazing outside of space seemed to be the main feature.

"Find that Marble! The galaxy's depending on you, kid," said Marlon. "Oh, here. You'll need this." He handed her an earpiece with a microphone attached to it. Melody put it in her left ear hole and asked, "Wait, what about a spacesuit?"

"You won't need it." Marlon then flipped a large lever and an alarm blared.

Melody grew afraid. "But I can't breathe in space!" But before Marlon could reply, a large door opened and Melody was sucked out into space. Unable to quickly hold her breath, Melody was at the mercy of this mass world. It was blue, slightly chilly and there were various items floating around.

As Melody floated helplessly, she realized something.

She was breathing. In space. _"The air… it's breathable."_

 _-kssh- "You alright there, Melody?"_ Melody heard Marlon in her earpiece. He must be communicating to her.

Pressing the button on her earpiece, she replied, "Yeah. I'm okay. But, how am I able to breathe?"

 _-kssh- "We're not in ACTUAL space, kiddo. This is where actors come to film their space movies. It feels like space and you move around like you're in space, but the air is still breathable. If we actually filmed in space, we might've lost some lives. Actual space can be dangerous."_

"Huh. Good to know."

 _-kssh- "Now, set course for the Marble!"_

"Roger that." Melody took a moment to control her movements. In all of her adventures, she's never experienced anti-gravity. It was awesome! She did a couple backflips, giggling to herself. After a little fun, she began kicking her legs. Moving around was like swimming, only without water.

Melody then noticed a large battery floating nearby. When she swam over to take a closer look, she found an outlet for it that powered a nearby doorway. She grabbed the battery and swam over to put it in the outlet. Once the doors were open, she swam inside. Gravity returned and she landed on her feet. The momentum from falling made her stumble and fall, however. Unscathed, she stood back up and continued forward through the space port.

She didn't get far. There were two large robots blocking the way. The bots were twice Melody's size and on one wheel. She saw their bubble weak points, though. The platform she stood on was tall enough for her to jump up and stomp on those weak points. Once they were destroyed, Melody then decided to call Marlon.

"Marlon, why are there robots here?"

 _-kssh- "Oh yeah. We recently finished one of our movies: Attack of the Killer Space Bots. We used some robots and missiles. Someone must've reactivated them."_

 _"Newton."_ Melody dreaded to think that Newton was the cause of this, but after what The Boss said back at the Fortress, it seemed pretty obvious. Plus, the Titans would reactivate them if it means keeping Melody from getting the last Marble.

 _"It's going to take more than just a couple robots to stop me from saving Bunkum."_ Determined, Melody continued her journey.

She stepped in and out from the space port to space itself. She swam, ran, dodged missiles and took out a few bots that blocked the way.

Melody then came across a new obstacle: laser walls; and, to top it off, no Blink Ball teleportation portals. She knew she had to get a sponge cube on the other side of the wall, but the only way for her to reach the other side was through a small opening. It was big enough for her to swim through; but, too small for the sponge cube to fit. She needed help.

"Marlon," Melody asked on her earpiece. "How do I get the cube from one side of the laser wall to the other? I don't see any Blink Ball portals."

 _-kssh- "That should be easy, Cloth Kid. The cubes can go through them. Just find some way to push it on the other side of the laser wall and meet up with it. Just don't go through the lasers."_

"Okay. Thanks." Melody wasn't sure how to get it on the other side. Pushing it wouldn't help because she can't get enough friction to move the object without her flying around. Pulling it would mean she would get hit by the lasers.

Then, an idea hit her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Pumpinator. Setting it to blow, Melody positioned the sponge cube so it faced the laser wall. Pushing the button, Melody blew out a gust of air from the Pumpinator. It was strong enough to blow the cube past the laser wall.

"Yes!" Melody did a flip in accomplishment. She then stopped and looked at the Pumpinator. Memories began to flood back.

…

 _Newton: "Are you alright?"_

 _Melody: "Yeah. That blow function packs quite a punch."_

...

 _Newton: "W-wow. No one's ever called me a genius before."_

 _Melody: "Well now, you do have someone."_

…

 _"Newton…"_ Melody thought to herself. _"I WILL save you."_ She then gave the Pumpinator a gentle kiss and placed it back in her pocket. She swam out through the small space to the side she came from and grabbed the cube.

* * *

After a lot of traveling, Melody reached an elevator. Once she stepped on, she was brought down into a cannon. It shot her out to another portion of the space port. This one, however, had a system of pipes looping around. When Melody swam out the doorway, she spotted the Marble in the pipes.

"How am I going to get it out of there," she questioned to herself. She then spotted a nearby cannon and a lever that moved a portion of the pipe towards it. Quickly, she swam over to the lever and pulled it. A piece of the pipe turned and attached to the cannon. The Marble then rolled through it, right into the cannon. It shot out right into Melody's arms.

Once she caught it, her face lit up. "Ha! Ha ha! Yes! I did it! I got the final Marble!"

She held it up in her arms and declared, "Now I can free Oddsock!"

She then pushed the button on her earpiece and said, "Marlon, I got the Marble and I'm coming home."

 _-kssh- "Wonderful work, kiddo! Knew you could do it! I'll meet ya back at home base."_

Excited, Melody held on to the Marble and began swimming back.

.

.

.

Yay! All the Manglewood Marbles have been found. Now to get Oddsock and save Bunkum! I'm personally excited for the next chapter because Oddsock… well… you could say he's… not who you'd exactly expect. You'll find out why next chapter ;)


	13. Chapter 11: Oddsock? the Swift

Melody and Marlon stepped out of the rocket ship with Marble in hand. The Marble flew from Melody's arms and clicked into the last hole in the Shrine Gate. The Shrine Gate glowed brightly with all Marbles in place. A nearby projector then turned on and displayed a film movie. "Crypts of Terror; Now Showing."

"Nice work, kid," said Marlon. "Let's get to the Shrine Gate so we can meet Oddsock."

Melody didn't hesitate. Now that she knew her way around Manglewood, she began heading towards the Shrine Gate without any trouble. She ran ahead of Marlon and up the ladders to reach the center of Manglewood. Marlon was surprised by her sudden leadership, but he smiled and followed.

Once they reached the Shrine Gate, the lights began to dim. Giant cardboard zombie hands popped out of the ground on the sides of the projecting screen, which then broke in half. The film reels fell off the screen and into the swamp. The Shrine Gate rose up and revealed a door.

"Nice work, Melody. Just step through the door to meet Oddsock." Marlon began nudging Melody forward towards the door. Hesitantly, Melody reached for the door handle and stepped inside.

When Melody and Marlon stepped in, the atmosphere screamed spooky and ominous. A low fog was set on the path. There were skeleton skulls and bones lying around or floating in a river. The river was made up of some sort of red sticky substance. Melody silently hoped it wasn't blood. There were film strips hanging down from the high ceiling, which was crumbling. In short, this place could give anyone the chills. Except Marlon Random, of course.

"Wow," Marlon said, looking around in admiration. "The set for Pinballs in the Mist! What a classic!" He turned back to Melody, who followed behind him, and said, "Careful where you step. You never know what—"

Suddenly, something ran in front of them. It was some sort of dark figure that disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

Marlon, suddenly alert, finished, "…lurks behind the scenes…" Melody stayed close to Marlon, worried that whatever ran past was going to attack.

It ran past again. This time on the left side. Hearing a "whoosh," Marlon quickly said, "What was that?"

It ran again on the right. Marlon quickly put up his arm in front of Melody for defense as he shouted, "Anyone there?"

Marlon then got into a fighting stance and shouted, "Back off! I played someone who knew karate!" Melody was about ready to pull out her Pumpinator. It was clear that these two weren't going down without a fight.

That is, until Marlon saw the figure begin to appear at a distance. He began lowering his defense as he said, "Wait… is it?" Melody lowered her tool as well as she looked in Marlon's direction. The figure ran towards the edge of the ledge Marlon and Melody were looking at and revealed its identity.

Melody couldn't believe WHO that was.

It was Stitch!

He leaped onto the ledge and laughed, clearly excited.

"Yes, yes! It is," exclaimed Marlon as he jumped up in excitement. He then turned to Melody, who was beyond surprised. "May I present… star of stage and screen: ODDSOCK!"

Stitch then began to run down a path to reach Melody and Marlon. He was faster than he was in her Imagiworld. He wall-jumped, slid along a light path, and ran down 90 degree angled walls.

Melody just stood there. Beyond speechless. _"I don't believe it. How is this possible?"_

Stitch slid to a stop in front of Melody as Marlon stepped to the side. Marlon then said, "Oddsock, let me introduce you to Melody! Or, as I like to call her, Cloth Kid!"

Stitch looked up at Melody and was just as surprised as she was. They stared at each other for a good solid minute. Until, Melody finally spoke. "…Stitch?"

"Ih," exclaimed Stitch, with a smile.

Melody's face lit up. _"It IS him!"_ "Stitch!" She opened up her arms. But before she could step forward, Stitch jumped into them. She fell backwards on her back, but she was too overjoyed to see her friend to care.

"Achi-baba!" Stitch hugged Melody as she held him. They joyfully laughed as they embraced. Marlon looked down on them with a beaming smile on his face. "Look at you two! Natural co-stars. What chemistry!"

All of the sudden, more debris fell nearby. Both Melody and Stitch stopped laughing and became more alert. Marlon looked worried. "Ugh! We better roll. This place isn't safe. Augh…"

Melody and Stitch quickly stood up and followed Marlon towards the exit. Melody ran ahead shouting, "Come on, guys! We got to find the other heroes and save New—"

"Look out!" Marlon quickly stopped in his tracks when a large skull hanging on the wall flashed, roared, and poured out the red, sticky substance. Debris was falling right above Stitch and Melody. Stitch ran towards Marlon while Melody ran forward. A piece of the path was destroyed by the falling debris, but everyone was safe. Unfortunately, Melody was on one side of the path while Marlon and Stitch were on the other side.

"That was not in the script," shouted Marlon. "Thankfully, I'm a master at improvisation. Heheh." He then shouted to Melody, "Cloth Kid, you head back to the Swamp! We'll see you up there!"

"Okay! Be careful!" Melody then headed towards the exit.

Marlon then turned to Stitch and said, "Well? Ready to step back into the limelight?"

Stitch happily replied, "Ih! Heeheehaha!"

Marlon chuckled and the two of them headed down the more challenging path that was going to lead them to the exit.

* * *

Back at the Swamp, Melody was sitting outside the Shrine Gate. Knowing that she couldn't do much without Marlon and continue without Stitch, she decided to wait. To Melody, it's been quite some time.

Melody sighed as she thought, _"They sure are taking their time in there. Hope they're doing okay."_

"Hey! You're that new kid, right?"

The familiar voice pulled Melody out of her thoughts as she looked over to the source. When she found out who said it, she was surprised.

"Nancy?"

"That's _Ace Reporter_ Nancy to you, kid," replied Ace Reporter Nancy with a wink. "What are you doing hunkering down in front of Oddsock's Shrine?"

"Just waiting for Marlon to come back with Oddsock." Melody had to use Stitch's role-play name "Oddsock" since no one seems to know his real name.

Nancy then sat down next to Melody and said, "Well then, how about I get an exclusive interview? I just want to have a few questions answered."

Melody, knowing she had nothing else to do, replied, "Well, I suppose I could give some answers."

Melody told her story. She talked about Craftworld, how she joined the Alliance and defeated the Negativitron, how she got to Bunkum, and her whole journey on Bunkum.

"Fascinating! So let me clarify. You're from another part of the Imagisphere where you are a hero, Newton sent you here to 'stop' the Titans from being released until he released them instead, and now you are going to gather our three Heroes and stop him?"

"That's the long-short of it. Yeah."

"Amazing! I can see the headline now: 'Alien Hero Stops Evil Menace Newton!'"

"No!"

Nancy stopped writing to look at Melody with a confused look on her face. Melody continued, "He's not bad! He's just… lost. He's _possessed_ by the Titans. All of his current actions are the Titans' fault, not his."

As Melody continued explaining Newton's true self, Nancy took down notes. "I quote: 'It's time they were released! Imagine what we can do with all that creativity! With the Titans under our control, we can make Bunkum the happiest, jolliest picnic spot in the WHOLE Imagisphere!' It's true he did release them, but it was with good intentions. He had no idea how corrupted and powerful the Titans were, so THEY took control over HIM."

Nancy was amazed by this new information. "What a scoop! Thank you, Melody. I think I have all the information I need."

"You're welcome."

The door to Shrine Gate finally opened and Stitch came running out. "Aloha," he shouted as he ran into Melody's arms.

"Stitch! You made it!"

Marlon stepped out next. He walked over to Melody and replied, "Sorry it took so long. Navigating through a crumpling crypt isn't exactly a cake walk."

He then noticed Nancy and said, "Oh. Hey, Nancy."

Nancy gave him a smirk and said, " _Ace Reporter_ Nancy."

"Right. Well, Cloth Kid, what's your plan now?"

"We're going to find Toggle and Swoop and save Bunkum!"

"Ah. The farewell scene. Always a tear… jerker. Aaha…" Marlon sniffled a little as he felt tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Then, to his surprise, Melody came up to Marlon and gave him a hug. She then said, "I couldn't have found Oddsock without you. Thank you." More tears came. Marlon embraced back and replied, "Aw, it was… no problem, kid. Heh."

He then pulled away from her embrace and said dramatically, "But go you must!" He then pointed to a nearby bridge with a sign that said 'Ziggurat.'

"Take the bridge to the Ziggurat. There you will find your next co-star: the mighty Toggle. That kid can act – big parts, small parts – he's got it all. Good luck, Melody!"

Nancy went by Marlon's side and added, "We're all counting on you!"

Stitch and Melody began heading to bridge, both shouting, "Bye!" With a final wave, they began crossing the bridge.

Marlon stood by Nancy and sighed. "I'm gonna miss that kid. Had a lot of moxie and determination on her. She would've made a great actress."

Nancy replied, "Well, I think she's going to make a better hero."

.

.

.

Woohoo! The Imagiteam's coming together! But, Melody's going to question how Stitch got here in the first place. Normally, her friends can only go to their worlds or they have to be with Melody in order to come. Questions will be answered in a couple chapters. Right now, another obstacle waits for them up ahead. It's one in the morning. I got to sleep :P


	14. Chapter 12: Lights, Camera, Newton?

Small warning: dark nightmares involved. Prepare for frightening actions.

.

.

.

Melody and Stitch made it past the bridge and were heading towards the docks. But then, Stitch stopped abruptly. His ears were pulled back and he let out a low growl. Melody stopped, suddenly alert.

"What's wrong, Stitch?"

"Tiki baba!" Stitch pointed towards a ledge with a large rock sitting in its place.

"'Over there?'" Melody and Stitch creeped over to the ledge. They peered over the rock and spotted a figure standing on the docks. Melody let out a very soft gasp.

It was Newton.

He was murmuring to himself. "Yes, yes. Brilliant. More creativity for me to have."

Overhearing this, Melody whispered, "Newton." He's still under the possession of the Titans. She could easily see the purple glow in his eyes and mouth. "Stitch, we have to—"

But Stitch was already ahead of Melody. He began heading down the hill towards the docks. He waved his paw in a way of saying, 'Come on!' Melody quickly followed. As they approached Newton, Melody called out to him. Alerted by their presence, he turned around and faced them. The only thing keeping them apart was the river in between the different pieces of the dock.

"Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here, dear friend." Worry grew in Melody's chest as he addressed her. He may be possessed, but he still sounded just like the Newton she met. It frightened her.

Newton continued, "Out walking the dog, I see." Stitch let out a growl as he glared at Newton.

Melody decided to speak up. "H-hey, Newton. How are you feeling, buddy?" She silently hoped that the real Newton would respond. But she was wrong.

"How am I? Well actually, I'm well on my way to becoming the Imagisphere's greatest Creator! Thanks for asking." After saying that, Newton noticed a group of nearby creativity sparks. Using the Titans' powers, he began absorbing them. Melody and Stitch watched with frightened faces.

Once every spark in the area was absorbed, Newton then said, "True, it means there's nothing left for anybody else, but that's a small price to pay, wouldn't you agree?"

Melody then felt determined. She shouted, "No! That creativity belongs to Bunkum!"

Stitch agreed and shouted, "Ih, Ika patootie!"

Newton's smiled faded away when he heard their answers. "Oh… but I see you don't. _And_ you had the gall to call me a 'stupid-head?'" He crossed his arms and said, "Such a shame our friendship has to end this way."

Newton puts his hands to his chest. He began to shake. Then, the Green Titan came out of his body. He held it in his hands and raised it up in the air. The sky began to darken. The Titan then flashed and began pulling in nearby items like a top of a spotlight and an alligator that swam the in the river. Meanwhile, Newton fled the scene. Then there was a white flash. Melody covered her eyes, blinded.

When the flash faded, Melody rubbed her eyes to adjust. She then noticed that Stitch was gone. "Stitch?"

"Feeboogoo!"

Melody looked towards the far end of the swamp. She spotted a huge monster swimming in the swamp. It had a fish's body with tentacles, a spotlight on the top of its head, and it gave off a green glow. The Titan turned into this monster. She then noticed the figure that was confronting it. Little Stitch was on a small patch of land, with two pillars on the left and right of him.

"I'm not scared, you fabba ika patooka!" He was in his alien form. All four arms and antennae were shown. The monster reached into the swamp and pulled out a large black bubble. It began rolling towards Stitch, but he didn't see it coming.

"Stitch!"

That caught his attention. Stitch turned around and spotted Melody at a distance. She then shouted, "Look out!"

Now noticing the large swamp bubble, he ran towards one of the pillars and wall-jumped over the bubble. More came right at him.

 _"Ohh, I got to help him! But how?"_

"Melody!" Marlon Random came running towards Melody.

"Marlon? What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you two." He then spotted the giant monster and shouted, "What in Johnny Deep's name is that?"

"No time explaining! We got to help Stitch! Do you know what we could use to help?"

"Well, if my memory is correct, this is the set for 'Mutants from the Black Swamp.' We had rockets set up to use as weapons against them. The button is over there!" Marlon then pointed to a nearby switch.

Melody ran to it and pushed the button without hesitation. A large button then appeared from the swamp and latched onto the pillars. It had a miniature rocket attached to it. Stitch could easily wall-jump and press it.

"Stitch! Push the button!"

Stitch noticed the button and ran for it. He jumped up and wall-jumped off the button. The rocket activated and launched itself onto the monster. The monster growled and threw more bubbles at Stitch.

Melody pushed the button again, but it didn't work. She rapidly kept pushing it. "Why isn't it working?!"

Marlon stated, "It's because it needs a minute to reload. The button will light up once it's ready."

Melody then waited and watched as Stitch continued dodging the beast's attacks. She hated being unable to help. Luckily, Stitch was doing just fine. He has fought many battles in the past, especially with Gantu. Dodging hazards is practically a skill for him.

The button lit up and Melody quickly pushed it, sending another button onto the other pillar. Stitch wall-jumped over the large swamp bubble and ran towards the pillar. Once he pushed the button, the rocket blasted onto the monster again.

The monster growled again and shoved the two pillars down into the swamp. It then pushed the waves of the swamp down the river. More patches of land were flowing with the current. Stitch quickly jumped from one patch to another.

Once he landed on a long strip of land, the monster stopped the waves. It then used its spotlight to shine at an alarming brightness and heat. If Stitch were to be caught under it, then he would be burnt to a crisp. Luckily, due to the monster's large body mass, it slammed into nearby support beams and bring down boxes Stitch could use to jump over the beam. One of the pillars then returned from the swamp.

Melody noticed the button turned on again. She pressed it and Stitch wall-jumped on the rocket launcher button given to him. The monster took another hit. It then sent wooden blocks down the patch of land. Using its spotlight, it set the blocks on fire. With the pillar, Stitch wall-jumped over the flaming blocks.

The button turned on again and Melody hoped that this one would work. She pushed it and Stitch wall-jumped off the button. The rocket launched onto the monster and it was more powerful than the last ones. It was strong enough to shake a nearby support beam and have it crash onto the monster's head as well as the debris it supported. The monster sank into the swamp and only bubbles surfaced.

The Green Titan emerged and released some creativity. The tin that previously held the Titans opened and began sucking it in. Luckily, Nana Pud fixed the box and had it sent to Marlon just in time. The Titan struggled, but it was sealed into the box. Once it was inside, the lid shut tight.

"We… We did it! We got the first Titan!"

Stitch came flying in towards the docks, surfing on a small patch of land. He then jumped into Melody's arms and they spun around, joyfully laughing.

As Melody hugged Stitch, Marlon shouted while applauding, "BRAVO! Oddsock! What a comeback! 5 stars!" He walked right up to the two heroes and said, "That's one act in the can, and two to go. The second Hero is shacked up somewhere in the Ziggurat: Bunkum's Great Temple of Creativity."

He led them over to a nearby lift. Melody and Stitch hopped inside. Marlon stood by a nearby switch and said, "This will take you straight there. Papal Mache, the Ziggurat's chief dude, will help you on your quest."

He then flipped the switch and a gate went up around Melody and Stitch. The lift then began going along the zip line. Marlon ran to the edge of the dock shouting, "Tell him if he does, I'll give him an autograph! Haha, ha!" He waved to them.

"Bye, Marlon! Thanks for everything," Melody shouted back while waving. She then turned to Stitch and asked, "Do you happen to know how long the lift will take us, Stitch?"

"Hmm… till morning." Melody then noticed the sun was already sitting on the horizon. Well, she did have a busy day.

"Alright. But now, I got an even bigger question: How did you get here?"

"Stitch don't know, but remember what happened earlier."

\- flashback -

Stitch groaned. He sat up and clutched his head. Attempting to rub away his splitting headache, Stitch tried to remember what happened earlier. The last thing he can recall was that the portal to the LittleBigPlanet world was lit up. He went over to investigate because that has never happened in past adventures. Once he got close, the portal blindly flashed and he ended up somewhere else.

Then, screams ran out. Alerted by this, Stitch ran in the direction of the screens. But when he started running, he went _fast_! Amazed by this new power, Stitch used it to get to the middle of Manglewood Swamp. A large shadow loomed above the trees. Citizens were running for their lives.

Stitch gazed upon the giant green gargoyle. He then growled and turned into his alien form. He wall-jumped off the nearby trees and launched at the monster while shouting, "Meega Nala Questa!"

After a long battle, Stitch was victorious. He met Marlon Random and was proclaimed a hero. With no way of returning back to the Imagiworld, Stitch stayed in Manglewood.

\- end of flashback -

"Did you happen to meet the other two Heroes?"

"Naga. But Stitch have question."

"Fire away."

"Why help Newton?" While Stitch and Marlon Random were evacuating the crypts, Marlon told Stitch what was going on. Apparently, Stitch missed the part where Newton truly meant no harm.

"W-why wouldn't I?" Melody was shocked her own friend would question that.

"He's a nala ika patootie! He—"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM," Melody suddenly shouted at him. Stitch stopped, beyond shocked. Melody never rose her voice like that to anyone. She's normally a quiet girl. But she was tired of everyone going against Newton. She was tired of trying to prove to everyone that he's good. Why was it so hard to see?

Tears began to well up in Melody's eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Stitch. I didn't mean to yell like that. But… Newton's different." She then explained the whole scenario to Stitch.

After explaining, Melody finished by saying, "That's why I got to help him. He's a victim as much as we are. Maybe even worse."

After listening, Stitch solemnly replied, "Soka, Melody."

Melody's face softened and she said while opening her arms, "It's okay, Stitch."

Stitch walked up to Melody and sat on her lap. She petted his head and said, "I shouldn't have raised my voice in the first place. I guess it's just because a lot happened today and emotions are high. Besides, you didn't know. A lot of people don't. I just wish that—"

But she stopped when she found Stitch, asleep by her side. She couldn't help but give a small smile and a soft rub on his head. _"It's good to know I won't be alone."_

She let out a yawn herself and began to lie down. As she lied down, she mumbled sleepily, "Heh. Don't worry, Newton. No matter what happens… we'll… be… oh… kay…" She then fell asleep, right when the stars appeared in the night sky.

…

Unfortunately, the peace didn't last for Melody.

\- within Melody's mind -

Melody began to wake up. As she moaned, she found herself in an empty void. There was nothing within eye distance. She then looked at herself. _"Wh-what?"_ She was in her human form.

 _"Dear friend…"_

Melody turned around and found Newton, standing behind her. He had a sorrowful look on his face. But, his eye and mouth color were orange.

 _"N-Newton! Oh gosh, I'm so glad you're—"_

Then, a dark chuckled echoed in the air. Newton began to shake. He seemed to be struggling.

 _"RRGH! N-NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

Newton fell on his knees, clutching his head. Melody quickly ran to him screaming his name. She slid to her knees and reached for him.

 _"Newton? Are you alright? Come on, say something! Please!"_

Suddenly, Newton's right hand reached out and grabbed Melody's throat. Her eyes went wide in shock. He let out a deep chuckle. When he lifted his head, his eyes and mouth were purple.

 _"Do you really think that you can save your precious friend?"_

 ** _"You can't even save yourself."_**

He then used his left hand and grabbed Melody's throat along with his right. He clutched tightly. Melody began to choke, coughing for air. She tried to pry Newton's hands off, but it was no use.

Newton then turned into a shadow. His purple eyes and mouth glowed within it. It released its grip on Melody and began circling her. Melody clutched her throat and coughed, regaining some lost air. The shadow then formed a group of large hands with claws. The shadow surrounded Melody. It grew dark and very cold. Then, the hands lunged at her. The last thing Melody did was scream.

\- sudden end of dream -

Melody quickly sat up with a sharp gasp. She clutched her chest, panting and sweating. Stitch, who was awake before her, quickly ran over to her.

"Melody, you okie-taka?"

Melody blinked, then rubbed her eyes. _"It was only a dream,"_ she reminded herself in her thoughts. "Y-yeah. I'm okay." Suddenly, she shivered. "How did it get so cold, though?"

To answer her question, a snowflake fell in front of her face. Melody then noticed that snow was falling lightly around them.

Stitch ran back to the right side of the lift and said, "Maka maka! Tiki baba!" Melody got up and walked over to where Stitch was sitting. What she saw took her breath away.

"We made it. The Ziggurat."

.

.

.

Whew. A lot of stuff happened here. But, my goodness. So much for a good night's rest for Melody. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! See you in next chapter! :3


	15. Chapter 13: Mixed Temperature & Thoughts

The Ziggurat was beautiful. It looked like a palace to Melody. Snow was falling lightly. The lift passed through one of the towers and Stitch and Melody gazed in awe. The place was massive. Finally, the lift stopped in the snow. Melody and Stitch slid off a large song sheet and landed in the puffy snow.

Melody let out another shiver. She pulled out her sticker album and grabbed her winter outfit. Once she was suited up, she noticed how chilly Stitch looked. She gave him her scarf and hat and said, "Sorry I don't have your winter outfit with me, Stitch. But I hope this helps."

"It's okay. Takka."

"You're welcome." Melody was quietly happy that Stitch liked snow. He didn't before when he first experienced it because to him, snow was just frozen water. And Stitch _hated_ water. But thanks to his cousin Slushy and Lilo, he was able to enjoy it.

"Let's hurry inside before the snow comes down harder." Stitch and Melody then quickly made their way inside. There was an opening for them in the main tower. Once inside, a wave of heat washed over them. Melody took off her snow outfit and Stitch shook off the snow that fell on him. "Well, at least it's warmer in here," Melody commented.

"Come brain! Don't be like this? Let us make friends again."

Melody and Stitch were alerted by the echoing voice. It sounded like a Russian accent to Melody. They noticed a figure standing nearby another Shrine Gate. He was a foot taller than Melody, counting a cardboard hexagon with paper beams on them. He wore some sort of yellow-green robe and a green ring on his right hand. But his most noticeable feature was a beard made out of emeralds that covers his mouth and flows down almost touching his feet.

Assuming he was Papal Mache, Melody and Stitch approached him. "Excuse me," Melody called out to him.

Alerted by their presence, the man turned around and noticed the two Heroes. Melody gave him a shy wave and said, "Hi."

The stranger smiled and said, "Greetings, unusual one! Papal Mache is my name! And this place is The Ziggurat… my finest creation."

Melody and Stitch looked around the area. The Ziggurat was more magnificent on the inside. There were organ pipes behind the large Shrine Gate. Emerald windows gave a small glow from the sunlight in the room. There were steam pipes that could lead them to different floors. The tower stretched high above everything. To put it simply, they were astonished by how beautiful the place appeared.

After gazing in awe, Melody breathed out a "Wow…" She's never been anywhere more magnificent. Stitch let out a "Oooh."

Satisfied with their reactions, Papal Mache continued, "Once, people of Ziggurat were filled with ideas. Fisher people of Imagisphere. Then…" His expression changed to a saddened one. "The Newton came…"

Melody gasped softly hearing Newton's name and Stich became alert. Papal Mache then said, "…and everything changed. I changed. Now, when I open my mouth, there is no dreaming, no sparkle…" He bowed his head in shame when he finished, "…just big hairy brain turkey…"

Melody felt sympathy towards Papal Mache. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about Newton's actions, Papal Mache." Her expression then changed to a hopeful one. "But that's why we're here!"

"Ih! Ih!"

Melody took a bow and said, "I'm Melody." She then turned Papal Mache's attention over to Stitch and said, "And this is Sti—er… Oddsock." Stitch waved at Papal Mache while saying, "Aloha!"

Papal Mache then appeared surprised. "Wait! THE Melody and Oddsock?"

Melody and Stitch gave each other surprised yet confused glances. "Wait. You've heard of us? How?"

Papal Mache held up a newspaper and said, "The Bunkum Paper." He handed it to Melody and she opened it up. The cover said, "Foreign Hero Attempts to Save a New World." She skimmed over the story and it was just like what she told Nancy. She then saw a picture of the one who is credited in getting the scoop. Sure enough, it was Ace Reporter Nancy. "Heh, Nancy."

She handed the newspaper to Stitch, who began skimming over it himself. She then said to Papal Mache, "Anyways, we've journeyed far from Manglewood to get Toggle and save Bunkum."

Delighted to hear this, Papal Mache held Melody's small hands in his large ones and said, "Yes! Then Ziggurat will return to top of charts!" He released her hands and bowed while saying, "We greatly need your help, cloth-suited child."

He then addressed the Shrine Gate. "The doors to resting place of Toggle are sealed closed, can only be broken by three Marbles. Marbles are scattered all over Ziggurat."

 _"Heh. Déjà vu,"_ Melody thought to herself.

"I have clever method of getting them back quickly, but in my mind now is only windmills and vinegar. Anyway, so I am afraid it is long way round for you! HM!" After clearing his throat, Papal Mache began pointing out the different places the Marbles could be. Stitch put down the paper to listen.

"One is in enormous burning house of flames. So hot… so sweaty." There was a large furnace on the left side of the Ziggurat. It easily melted away the snow in its area.

"Another, lost somewhere in a Labyrinth." There was a section below them that had paper butterflies fluttering around it. The door sat atop a couple books.

"Final Marble is being used as eye for mechanical dragon." That door was on the top floor, with a doorway to the docking station. "Not most practical idea, but still very creative, no?"

Melody exclaimed, "That actually sounds really cool!" Stitch was more excited about it then Melody. "Ih! Ih! Heeheeheehahaha!"

"Bring all three Marbles to this statue and Toggle will be returned to us."

Melody, feeling more than ready to get started, said, "Alright! I say we head to the 'burning house' first."

"Akootah," shouted Stitch as he began running towards the furnace.

"Yeah, let's go!" Melody began to follow Stitch.

Papal Mache, surprised by the sudden rush, quickly grabbed Melody's hand and shouted, "Wait, excitable one!" Melody stopped. "You can't go there!"

"What?"

Stitch stopped as well. "Asyrifah?" (That was Tantalog for "Excuse me?")

Papal Mache began to explain. "In oversized furnace, you boil before you reach first checkpoint."

"Then how are we going to get the Marble?"

Papal Mache smiled warmly and ruffled Melody's hair. "Worry not, little one. We shall send Yeti to fetch it. However, my burden is to have great allergy to Yeti but will introduce you anyway in quest to revive the mighty Toggle."

Melody and Stitch smiled gratefully and all three of them headed to the furnace.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you."

Melody, Stitch and Papal Mache stood in the main entrance of the furnace. Pipes rattled as steam pushed through them. It was pleasantly warm inside.

Papal Mache said, "Furnace too hot for you. Let Yeti take place… achoo!"

"Gesundheit."

A door opened up to Melody and Stitch's left and a large "THUMP" was heard. There stood a giant yeti. He was two feet taller than Melody. He had sharp teeth and two golden horns on his head. He was covered in white fur and wore a white cloth around his chest. Melody was slightly frightened from his appearance, but if Papal Mache trusts him, she can too.

"Do not worry. Yeti reliable, will return with Marble. ACHOO! Bless me."

Yeti walked up to Melody. Stitch quickly ran behind Melody's legs, intimidated by his size. Yeti growled softly and stretched his paw to Melody. Melody smiled warmly and shook it. "Wow. Nice to you, Yeti." The Yeti growled in a way of saying, "The pleasure's all mine."

He then stepped onto a platform that rose up and have him go into the pipes. As he was about to go into the furnace, Papal Mache shouted, "Go, get Marble, Yeti. Allergies very unpleasant. A-A-AAAACHOOOOOOO! Ahh… ugh."

Melody and Stitch winced at the large sneeze. Melody had a feeling they were going to have to wait a while, so she turned to Stitch and said, "Stitch…? Could you go out and see if you can find something warm for all of us to drink? Maybe something to help Papal Mache?"

Stitch replied while give a salute, "Okeh-takka!"

"Oh wait! You'll probably need these." Melody handed him her hat, scarf and mittens.

"Takka." Stitch then headed out the door to the Ziggurat with the winter gear on.

Melody then turned to Papal Mache and asked, "So, what do we do now?"

Sniffling, Papal Mache replied, "Now we wait for Yeti to return with Marble."

As they both sat down, Melody asked, "How are your allergies?"

"Not as bad as earlier. Just a small sniffle now." As he said that, he let out a small sniffle.

Melody nodded and sat crisscrossed quietly. She wasn't one for conversation. But she was someone who can go into deep thoughts. Whenever she had nothing to do and no one to talk to, she would think about many things to herself. Right now, this adventure was on her mind. She began thinking over how they were going to get the other Marbles. She also thought about Toggle. What was he like? If Stitch were here, does that mean another member of her team was here too? If so, who? How would he feel about Newton? Thinking about Newton made Melody worry again.

She was surprised that she worried so much about him. She only _just_ met him and yet… there was something about him that made Melody care about him. It was like he's…

"You look troubled, little one." Melody pulled away from her thoughts when Papal Mache spoke up.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." She didn't lie; she wasn't as sorrowful and guilty as she was back in Manglewood.

"It is trouble with the Newton, no? How he turned bad to mean good?"

Melody was shocked. "How did you know?"

"One sees another actions and understands it involves two." Melody was impressed by his wisdom. "That and Oddsock told me." Melody then smirked. She knew that something else would give him the reason.

"Tell me everything, young one." Melody then proceeded to explain everything. While she explained, she got worried again about Newton. To her, he seems to be getting more evil by the minute. What if… the Titans have taken over him completely?

"What can I do? I… I want to save him, but I'm not sure if I still can."

"You mustn't give up, little one! Bunkum is in need of your help as well as the Newton. I am certain you and the three Heroes are capable of saving everyone. Just stay determined, open-hearted child." Melody smiled warmly. That was just the encouragement she needed.

"I'm back!" Stitch came back, holding three drinks in each arm he had out.

"Oh! Hey Stitch. You got the drinks." Melody took one and smiled. It was hot chocolate. "Thanks, buddy."

Papal Mache took his hot chocolate and said, "Wait? 'Stitch?'"

Melody replied, "It's uh… Oddsock's nickname I gave him." She then looked down at her drink and said, "Heh. You know, it's funny. Me and Newton have only just met and yet… it's already like he's a part of my Ohana."

Hearing 'Ohana,' Stitch looked up from his hot chocolate. "What is 'Ohana,'" asked Papal Mache.

"Well, it's—"

"Meega, meega! Spubata!" Stitch suddenly ran up to Melody, tugging on her sleeves. Melody petted his head and said, "Sure. You can explain it, Stitch."

"Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten." He then crawled up to Melody's lap and hugged her. She hugged back and said to Papal Mache, "Ohana is very important to me. I keep it the closest to my heart. Everyone I meet who is kind to me and my family will always be a part of it."

Papal Mache then asked hesitantly, "Then… would that include me?"

"Of course," she replied putting a hand on his back. "If you want to be a part of it."

"That sounds wonderful, little one."

Then, a click came from one of the pipes. A hatch opened up and the Marble floated down. Melody quickly got up and stretched her arms up. The Marble floated down right into them. Holding the Marble proudly, she turned to Papal Mache and Stitch. "Now let's get this into the Shrine Gate and find the rest."

.

.

.

Woo! A new ally. Papal Mache may be a scatter-brain, but he's wise when he needs to be. Now all they need are two more Marbles and Toggle will be free. Stay updated and have a wonderful day :3


	16. Chapter 14: Up, Down, Upside Down

AH! I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated! I've gotten lazy and roleplaying is taking me over. But there should be no excuse for the delay! I'll try to update more, but I promise whoever is reading this that this series WILL NOT BE INCOMPLETE! I really want to finish it myself.

.

.

.

Stitch, Melody and Papal Mache exited from the large furnace. The Marble floated out of Melody's arms and they followed it. It clicked into its rightful place in the Shrine Gate.

"You have retrieved a Marble," exclaimed Papal Mache happily. "But two still remain. We must find them."

Melody replied, "Then let's head to the Labyrinth next."

"Naga!" Melody looked down at Stitch, who disagreed. He then said, "Meega nala RAWR RAWR!" He slashed his claws to show what he meant. Melody understood. She knelt down in front of Stitch.

"I know you want to see the mechanical dragon, but how about we save the best for last?"

"Okay." Stitch reluctantly agreed.

As Melody stood back up, Papal Mache said, "In guts of great Labyrinth lies second Marble. Or maybe first marble, maybe last. It does not matter. It is complicated." He scratches his head. "I don't understand it so well since creativity stolen."

"Well, don't worry Papal Mache. We'll get the Marbles and save Bunkum."

"Ih!"

"But, where is the Labyrinth?"

Papal Mache points to the steam pipes nearby. "It is down that steam pipe." There were two steam pipes. One had steam going up and an up arrow on it. The other had a chain and a down arrow on it.

Melody jumped onto the chain and a hatch opened up underneath. She slid down with Stitch and Papal Mache following her. A panel opened up and they all landed on their feet. Melody then spotted the door to the Labyrinth and she opened it.

Once inside, Stitch and Melody stuck close while Papal Mache ran ahead. There were paper trees growing nearby and giant books everywhere. There was also a dead end at the end of the path. How were they going to get farther in the Labyrinth?

Suddenly, a layer launcher appeared in front of them. Then, a panel opened up north of them. It showed another path…only upside down? The room had sparks floating up.

Papal Mache explained. "This Marble is lost somewhere deep in the Labyrinth. You must find way to guide it to freedom!"

Then, he jumped onto the layer launcher. He was launched into the room. Suddenly, he flipped upside down and was standing on the snowy platform.

"Ah look at this. Down is up, up is down! HA, HA, HA! Very amusing, I think." Melody and Stitch were amazed.

"Awesome!"

"Cool! Heeheehee hahaha!"

Melody and Stitch jumped onto the layer launcher and were upside down next to Papal Mache.

"Whoa-ho-ho! So cool!" Melody was astonished. She always wondered what the world was like upside down. Now she knows and it is a fun change in perspective. Navigating through, Papal Mache led the two through the room. They jumped down (or up) and out of the room.

Once they landed on their feet, Stitch wobbled and collapsed. Melody was trying to maintain her balance. "W-whoa. Lightheaded."

"Do not worry. You will get used to it. Come, small ones." Melody shook away the dizziness and Stitch got back on his paws. They followed Papal Mache. More panels opened up and there was a platform underneath a Blink Ball portal.

"Sometimes, the only way forward is to use Blinking Ball. Do you remember how used? My mind is still full of sand, so I forget."

Melody pulled out the Blink Ball and said, "As a matter of fact, I do remember." She placed it on her head. But she realized that Stitch didn't have one. Luckily, she knew what to do. She reached down and held Stitch in her arms.

"Hold tight, Stitch."

"Okay."

Melody pushed the button and launched a ball to the portal. Once they teleported, the platform lowered itself from their weight. Papal Mache was now able to reach them. A layer launcher activated underneath them and they bounced to the next path. Across the way, they spotted the Marble sitting on a pedestal.

"Yes! There is Marble! Quick, pull the chain. We get Marble. We leave. Easy, no?" Melody set down Stitch to jump up and grab the chain. Once she pulled it down and released, a wooden hammer tapped the Marble down another path.

 _"Ohh. Didn't think it was going to be that easy,"_ Melody thought.

Papal Mache's eyes widened and he shouted, "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! No! Now Marble has run. RUN! CHASE! GET MARBLE!"

Melody shouted, "Come on, Stitch!" Stitch quickly followed Melody, who broke out in a sprint. A panel opened up at the end of the path and they slid down. They followed the Marble as it went through some narrow path. Papal Mache was trying to follow behind them. He shouted, "It make great escape! Catch Marble!"

Melody spotted a Blink Ball portal in an upside down area up ahead. She wasn't planning on slowing down. As she continued running, she shouted, "Stitch, jump on my back!" Stitch leapt up and hopped on her back. His claws dug into her top. "Good. Now hang on!" Melody pushed the button and teleported into the upside down area. She quickly navigated through with Stitch on her back.

The Marble eventually stopped. A bar that could be pulled out was blocking the way. "Marble stuck. You get moving, yes," asked Papal Mache. Melody looked up at the bar and said, "Stitch?" Understanding, Stitch jumped from Melody's back and pulled out the bar.

"That is it! It's moving!" Melody and Stitch followed the Marble. They jumped, teleported and ran through the whole Labyrinth. They ran up, down, left, and right. Upside down and right side up.

Until, the Marble stopped. It was in an upside down area, right underneath a Blink Ball portal. Melody and Stitch used the portal to get underneath the platform. Their weight shot the Marble up and out of the upside down area. Teleporting out, Melody held her arms out and grabbed the Marble.

Papal Mache showed up and patted Melody's back. "Well done, Melody! We'll free the Toggle in no time!" Melody, Stitch and Papal Mache then made their way back to the Ziggurat.

.

.

.

I know. It's short. The next chapter will probably be too. But that's only because there isn't much dialogue in the levels and they're basically running and jumping. I'll TRY to make it interesting. xD


	17. Chapter 15: Marble in the Mechanics

The Marble flew out of Melody's arms and into its proper place in the Shrine Gate. Organ pipes appeared on the sides. They let out a single note that made the Shrine Gate vibrate a little. Melody looked at it with pride.

"Alright. All that's left is the mechanical dragon."

Stitch took off running excitedly. "Tookie bah wah bah! Hahahahaha!" He headed up towards one of the steam pipes and went into the one that took him to a higher level in the Ziggurat.

Papal Mache questioned, "'Tookie bah wah bah?'" Melody chuckled and answered, "That's just Stitch's way of saying 'Let's go.' In a VERY excitable way." She was about to follow Stitch when Papal Mache stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You must be careful, small one. Danger lurks within its sizable belly." He then gave her a soft smile. "But I think you are more than prepared." Winking, he added, "There is also special surprise waiting, so please wait no more and enter to fetch the Marble."

Melody was not only excited to see what surprise waited, but also to get the last Marble to free Toggle. Each small adventure is bringing them close to saving Bunkum. Knowing this, Melody followed Stitch up and wasted no time in opening the door into the docking station of the mechanical dragon.

Inside, there were carts of hot coals running around. Papal Mache shows up on one of the trains. "The Marble you seek is way up in Great Rocket's face. Will take very special gadget to get there. You will need some sort of…"

A large claw comes out from the train and opens up. A sort of metal bracelet came out on a stand. It had a small piece sticking on the front of it and the rest are two smooth bracelets attached to each other.

"Hook Bracelet! But all I brought was shiny chain."

Melody walked up to the device and held it in her hands. Curiously, she slips it on her left wrist. It fit like a glove. Or a bracelet for that matter. She had the tip that was sticking out facing away from her.

Papal Mache shouted, "Hey, that chain fits your wrist like a bracelet! Good thinking, my friend!" He guided them over to a sort of zip line over a large step that Melody couldn't jump up to. "Attach it to lines like these by flicking wrist."

Hearing this, Melody asked Stitch to hop on her back. He jumped on and held tight. Melody flicked her wrist and from the sticking out piece, a harness appeared. It hooked itself to the zip line. Stitch and Melody zipped over the steps with ease. Once they reached the end of the zip line, the harness went back into the Hook Bracelet.

Melody was amazed. "Awesome!" Of all inventions, the Hook Bracelet was by far one of Melody's favorites.

An elevator appeared nearby. Papal Mache shouted, "Quickly now! Onto the Rocket before it leaves you behind. We need that Marble to awaken the Toggle!"

Melody and Stitch jumped onto the elevator. They were both determined to get that final Marble. "You can count on us, Papal Mache," said Melody. Stitch added, "Ih!" The elevator went up and into the large mechanical dragon.

Inside, there were platforms with hot coals in the gaps. There were ladders covered in fur on the outside. Of course, there were plenty of zip lines for Melody and Stitch to attach to. The two Heroes looked at the path ahead of them.

"Ready, Stitch?"

"Ih!"

With Stitch holding onto Melody, Melody took a running start and head through the body of the mechanical dragon. She leapt over gaps with hot coals, zip lined from one area to the next with her Hook Bracelet, and climbed multiple ladders to continue getting to the top.

After some time, they reached the eye of the dragon. It was closed and there was a large lever above it.

"The Marble must be in there!" She then turned to Stitch. He nodded, knowing what to do. "Go get it, Stitch!" He leapt from her back and onto a ladder nearby. He then jumped onto the lever, pulling it down.

The eye opened and the Marble flew out. Melody jumped up and grabbed it. Stitch hopped down next to her.

"Yes! The final Marble! It's time to get Toggle!" Stitch jumped up and down cheering. With the Marble in hand and Stitch on her back, Melody navigated back down to the bottom of the mechanical dragon. They were off to the Ziggurat to gain a new member of the team.

.

.

.

Okay, I know what you're going to say. "Imagigamegirl, it's not a Hook _Bracelet_ , it's a Hook Hat and why did you not write so much on the dragon? Weren't you excited for that?" To answer that: 1. I didn't like the idea of having a large helmet on Melody's little head and being zip lined across with the rest of her body dangling like dead weight. Plus, I didn't know how to activate a zip line with a helmet. 2. Mainly, they're just jumping around in the machine. Not much can be said or done. :P Anyways, next chapter will be gaining Toggle! So get excited and have a good day now. ;)


	18. Chapter 16: Multiple Sizes Fit All

The Marble flew into the final open slot in the Shrine Gate. More organ pipes appeared. Papal Mache, Melody and Stitch stood in front of the gate.

"My heart," said Papal Mache, "It fills with such joy! Now last Marble is in place and soon Toggle will return. Ziggurat will be restored. No more big hairy brain turkey, instead great sparkle of inspiration!"

Then, all the organ pipes played one note. The sound was so loud that the Toggle statue rose from its place on the Shrine Gate and a door exploded open.

Melody rubbed her ears to make sure she could still hear. After seeing the door appear, she said, "Huh. Subtle." The three band of friends opened the door and entered.

They entered a large cavern. There were large candles and curtains inside. Papal Mache's voice echoed through the cavern. "Ah, the Newton. The Newton, the Newton, the Newton."

He then stopped and scratched his head. "Oh! My thought train has left without me. What was I saying?"

Melody asked, "Something about Newton?"

Stitch was looking ahead and he spotted something interesting. He tugged on Melody's pant leg, trying to get her attention.

"Hm? What's up, Stitch?" She looked in his direction and was intrigued on what she saw.

"Ah, yes. Ballet dancers." Just as Papal Mache implied, there were silhouettes of ballet dancers in the windows. Ballet music played in the background. There was a large sign that said "Ballet" on it surrounded by silk curtains.

Papal Mache continued, "Tip-toeing through the world." Then, there was a small rumble. Melody felt it and replied, "Whoa. Did you feel that?"

Papal Mache took no note of it and said, "Leaving lightest of footprints." Another rumble. That one felt stronger and bigger than the last. "Uh…Papal Mache?" Stitch tensed up and began to growl, preparing for danger.

Papal Mache finished, "Truly most graceful creatures we know." Now there was more rumbling and it didn't stop. It got stronger and bigger. It sounded close. Whatever was causing that, it felt big.

Suddenly, a figure broke through the sign. It was Grounder!

Melody let out a gasp. _"Grounder?! He's here too,"_ she questioned in her thoughts. Grounder then wobbled and fell over.

He sat up and chuckled. "Heheheh. Guess I over pushed it." Melody and Stitch stood in surprise as Papal Mache bowed while saying, "Hey! Speak of the Toggle!"

Grounder stood up on his wheels and said, "Papal Mache! I haven't seen you since—"

He stopped when he saw Melody. Melody stood there in silence for a minute, until she said, "Grounder?"

He replied, "Melody?" He was just as surprised to see her.

A bright smile appeared on Melody's face and she ran to him. She jumped onto him, giving him a hug while shouting, "Grounder!"

Grounder hugged back, overjoyed to see her. "Melody! I can't believe it's you!"

"Oh my gosh, Grounder. I just realized. You're so big!" It was true. Grounder was twice his normal size back at home. He was almost as tall as his brother Scratch. "How are you so big?"

Grounder held her out and said, "I don't know. How are you so small?" As he set her down, she replied, "I don't know, but you look _way_ cool!"

She stepped back next to Papal Mache and Stitch. Papal Mache said, "You look same as ever. So, how is little one?" Melody looked at Papal Mache confused. "Little one?"

Grounder groaned. Then, with a small poof, he shrunk down. Counting Stitch's ears, Grounder was a couple inches shorter than Stitch. Papal Mache and Melody walked over to little Grounder.

"Ha. A face full of attitude still, huh," asked Papal Mache. Grounder bitterly replied, "It's because I don't like being small."

Melody then picked Grounder up. She hugged him like he was a tiny toy and said, "So smol."

Grounder growled then turned back to his large size. "Whoa!" Grounder then picked Melody up like she was a little doll. He held her out and laughed. "Who's small now, your tininess?" Melody just chuckled.

"Perhaps you could blow off cobwebs with a little demonstration," suggested Papal Mache. Melody suddenly got excited. "Yeah!" Grounder set Melody down and rubbed his robotic hands together. "Oh boy!" He was excited to show off his skills.

He turned to his tiny self and zipped down a nearby path. When he's small, he can go pretty fast and go through little tunnels. He then turned big and smashed through some crystal walls nearby. He stopped in front of Melody, Stitch and Papal Mache and shouted, "Ta-da!"

Melody applauded shouting, "Bravo!" Stitch jumped up and down laughing. Papal Mache said, "Marvelous! Come now to Ziggurat. I will explain everything."

Grounder followed them to a cage door. He jumped up and grabbed a nearby lever on a chain. With his weight, he lowered the chain and opened up the door. "There we have it! Excellent biggening!" Melody smiled and said, "Nice work, Grounder!" She and Stitch walked through.

Then, the chain snapped and the door was falling back down. Grounder fell on his back. "Watch out," shouted Papal Mache. Melody and Stitch quickly got out of the way. Now, Papal Mache and Grounder were on one side of the door and Melody and Stitch were on the other.

Grounder ran up to the door and shouted, "Your mistress! Are you alright?" Melody stood back up and said, "Don't worry, Grounder. We're okay."

Papal Mache said, "Well, this, I guess, is big problem." He then patted Grounder on the back and said, "But no problem for mighty Toggle! Ha! We see you back in Ziggurat in two jiffies."

Melody replied, "Alright! Just be careful." Melody and Stitch headed towards the exit while Papal Mache and Toggle began to take the long route.

Outside, Melody and Stitch sat together in front of the Shrine Gate. "Better take a break, Stitch. It's going to be a while."

"Can Stitch go explore?" Stitch looked up at Melody, hoping she'd say yes.

"Heh. Sure, Stitch. Just don't go too far, okay?"

"Okay!" He then took off. After Melody watched him go until he was out of her sight, she then pulled out the Pumpinator. Holding it in her hands, she began to feel sad. Despite being so close in saving him and Bunkum, she was still worried about him.

 _"Wow… no one's ever called me a genius before."_

 _"Well now, you do have someone."_

Melody let out a soft sigh and held the Pumpinator close.

Meanwhile, Stitch was climbing near the top of the Ziggurat. He was on a platform supported by pillars in another room. There was an elevator nearby that could have anyone access it.

Suddenly, he heard a dark chuckle. Looking over the ledge, he saw Newton.

"So THAT'S where you've been hiding the creativity, old man."

Stitch let out a low growl. But then he realized that Melody and no one else knows that he's here. They needed to stop him. "Makka Makka! Sasa!" He quickly rushed back down towards the Shrine Gate.

Melody heard the door open and she quickly put away the Pumpinator. Grounder and Papal Mache stepped out.

"We have returned," declared Papal Mache. Melody ran up and hugged Grounder. "Good to see you made it without falling to pieces."

"Ah-chooga moopa! Goobaja! Ikata!" ("Everybody out! Let's go! – exclamation of discovery –")

Papal Mache asked, "What was that?" Melody turned away from Grounder and replied, "That was Stitch. He sounds like there's trouble."

Stitch came running to them shouting, "Le je impardement! Le je impardement!" ("It is captured!")

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stitch!" Melody knelt down and Stitch ran up to her. She put her hands on the sides of his face. "You know I can't understand you when you talk like that. Now, tell me _slowly_. What happened?"

"…Newton. Here." Melody let out a tiny gasp and slowly stood back up.

Papal Mache put his hand on Melody's shoulder and asked, "Are you certain, Oddsock?"

"Ih!"

Grounder spoke up. "You mean the one taking all the creativity?"

Melody turned to Grounder and replied, "Yeah! …How did you know?"

Papal Mache answered, "I already explained."

"Then let's find him and stop those Titans for good." Melody put on a determined look. She then turned to Stitch. "Lead the way, Stitch!"

Stitch then took off running, with Grounder and Melody following. They headed into an elevator and made their way up to the chamber.

.

.

.

I sense a battle coming on next chapter! Probably going to not be as epic as Manglewood's, but I'll work with it. Anyways, see you guys next chapter! ;)


	19. Chapter 17: A Heartbreaking Battle

School's starting up soon for me, so updating is going to be prolonged. But I will try to come back to this as much as I can and keep updating and finishing the story. Like I said, it will not be incomplete. Anyways, let's see how facing Newton is going to go down…

.

.

.

"So, Newton's here?" Melody, Grounder and Stitch reached the floor where Stitch spotted Newton. The elevator stopped and the three heroes step out.

"Ih!"

Grounder didn't seem confident. "How are you sure?"

Melody then looked up. "Ah! Look there! The creativity!" There were a few creativity sparks flying over them. They were heading to one end of the room. "Let's go." They followed the creativity sparks.

Sure enough, there stood Newton. He absorbed the creativity sparks and looked down on the band of heroes. He was standing on a small stack of large books.

"Ah, dear friend! How marvelous to see you." Melody stopped and looked up at Newton anxiously. Stitch only growled under his breath. Grounder looked at Melody, slightly nervous.

Newton continued, "How galling it must be for you to see how creative I've become. But this is just the beginning dear chums."

"The Creative Heart now belongs to me!" Melody gasped. Stitch shouted, "Gaba?!" Grounder screamed, "Oh no!"

"YES, ME! ALL of Bunkum's thoughts and dreams are mine to do with as I please." He then turned his gaze towards Grounder and smirked. "And who is this? Another of Bunkum's has-been Heroes?" Grounder shook where he stood.

"Well~. You've seen better days, haven't you?" Grounder was then insulted.

"Hey! Why I outta-" He made a rolling-up sleeve animation on his arm and started going up to Newton. Melody, worried for both, jumped in between them. "Grounder, no!" She had her arms spread out and a worried expression on her face.

"You mean to tell me that this runt is your friend?!" Grounder angrily pointed at Newton. Melody turned her head to look at him. Newton had an evil grin spreading across his bulb and his mouth and eyes glowed purple. He seemed to be getting more evil every encounter.

Nonetheless, Melody answered, "Yes."

Newton only smirked and said, "It matters not. You cannot stop me now!" He then shuts his eyes tight and shakes. The Yellow Titan appeared in his hands. He raised it up and a yellow glow began to shine in the room. Chains that hung on the wall started to move. They were raised up and rotated in the Yellow Titan's area.

"Oh," said Newton with an evil look. "You'll have to excuse me. I have affairs of the _Heart_ to attend to…" He then starts running to the exit.

Stitch, in blind rage, screamed, "MEEGA NALA QUESTA!" He then lunged after Newton. Melody chased him screaming, "Stitch! NO!" Then the whole room shone bright.

When the flash faded, Melody pinned Stitch down. She sat up and said, "What were you thinking?! You could've-"

She stopped when she heard Grounder yelp. Stitch sat up and Melody turned around. "Grounder?"

She spotted him on a long platform across the way. Only a large gap kept them apart. "Where am I?!" Grounder seemed scared.

"Grounder! What are you doing over there?" She and Stitch ran close to the edge so they could see and hear him better.

"I don't know! There was a flash and now I'm here!"

"Don't panic! We'll-"

Suddenly, there was rumbling. Melody looked at the source and her eyes widened. Far down Grounder's path, there were two gigantic chains smashing everything in its way. And it was coming for Grounder.

Melody and Stitch screamed, "Grounder! RUN!"

Grounder looked at them questionably. "Run?" He then turned his head to where they were looking. He saw the chains and they were coming up fast. His eyes widened and he screamed. He then took off, going as fast as his caterpillar track wheels could go.

Melody and Stitch quickly ran along to keep up. "Hold on, Grounder!" Grounder kept screaming, running and jumping away from the chains. They destroyed the path behind Grounder and everything in its way.

Melody shouted, "Stitch! Got any ideas?"

"Phaa thoy gho!"

"I don't think Grounder can run forever."

"Look ahead!" Melody looked up from Stitch and noticed something. There were pillars just down Grounder's path. If the chains smash them, then everything it supported will come down on top of them.

"Grounder! Keep running!"

"No problem!" He continued screaming as he zipped past the pillars. Just as Melody and Stitch hoped, everything the pillars supported came crashing down. The rubble fell on top of the chains and they were dropped down towards the bottom of the Ziggurat.

Meanwhile, Papal Mache was walking around on the bottom floor. He said to himself, "Hm. Maybe I should check on them."

Suddenly, behind the Shrine Gate, all the rubble from the upper floor and the chains crashed down.

Melody shouted, "Now, body slam!"

Grounder nodded and jumped down after the chains. He landed on top of them with a huge slam. The Yellow Titan floated out of the rubble, released some creativity sparks, and flew up to the upper floor. With the Titan box sitting nearby, the Yellow Titan was sucked in.

"Alright! The second Titan!" Melody jumped for joy. Grounder made it up to them by using the elevator.

"Did we win?" Surprisingly, he didn't come up with any lost pieces of him. Melody happily ran up to him. She hugged him and shouted, "Yes! Grounder, you were amazing!"

Grounder hugged back, holding her in his arms. He didn't feel self-confident about what Melody said. "Oh! Uh, I wasn't _that_ great, your eagerness. I just-"

"Well done, my friends! I knew you could do it!" Papal Mache ran to the three Heroes, happily.

"Papal Mache! Sorry about the damage we caused here." Melody looked at the rubble that scattered around. The Ziggurat was still standing in one piece, but it seemed like it could use some repairs.

"Think nothing of it! I am just glad you are safe." Melody smiled and climbed out of Grounder's arms. Stitch went to their sides, smiling as well.

"The Titans…they promise quick road. But like angry chicken, they cannot be controlled. They play the Newton like a puppet. Titans, that is. Not chicken."

Grounder finally understood why Newton was like this. Stitch looked a little concerned. Melody hugged her sides, feeling pale. A thought ran through her head, picturing how Newton must look and feel. She could see his true self, curled up in darkness. With only the Titans' grasp on him.

Grounder noticed Melody's troubled expression. "Your paleness. Are you alright?"

"I'm just worried. I can't imagine the pain he must be going through."

Papal Mache walked up to Melody and placed his hands on her shoulders. He gave her a determined look. "That is why you must find and defeat third Titan before time runs out for all of us."

Melody looked up at him then turned her head to the side. She took a deep breath. Then, feeling determined, she said, "Okay."

Papal Mache led the three Heroes to another lift. "Take lift to Bunkum Lagoon and awake Swoop. Only together can you stop the Newton."

"Before he makes bad decision, like…I don't know. Big fortress shaped like face or something."

Unfortunately, Newton already did. Down in the middle of the Lagoon, a giant fortress stood. It was shaped like Newton's head with a bowler hat to top it off. There were two windows that beamed purple on it. The hat was vibrating because it held the Creative Heart within it. It was trapped in a cage, with only a small circle of creativity sparks around it.

"With the Heart under the Newton's control, all creativity in Bunkum trapped like hamster in ball."

Melody hopped on the lift with Grounder and Stitch. "You can count on us, Papal Mache."

Papal Mache flipped the switch and the lift started going down. "Good luck!" He waved to the Heroes.

"Oh! Blast my mind open!" Papal Mache suddenly remembered. He ran to the lift and shouted, "I forgot most important thing! Buy me funny souvenir hat! IF YOU HAVE THE TIME!"

Melody waved to him and shouted, "Okay! Thanks for everything!"

Stitch chuckled at Papal Mache's request and Grounder shouted goodbye.

Melody sat down, exhausted. "Whew. What a day this has been." She then lied on her back, crossing her arms behind her head.

"Hey Grounder. If you don't mind, can I ask you some questions?"

Grounder replied, "But, I didn't study!"

Melody giggled. "No, silly. I mean questions like, 'How did you get here?'"

"Oh! I can answer that."

Grounder told Melody his story on how he got there. It seemed similar to Stitch's story. There was a flash from the portal and he ended up in the Ziggurat. The Titan attacked and Grounder…well he ran from it. As he ran, he discovered his shape-shifting powers and strength. Luckily, from the running, it caused some damage from the Ziggurat to attack the Titan. The Titan was defeated and Grounder stayed, proclaimed as a Hero.

"Can I ask a question, your curiousness?"

Melody had a feeling Grounder was going to ask about why she cared about Newton. It seemed to happen a lot. "Grounder, if it's about why I'm helping Newton, I want to say-"

"No. I'm asking what was he like? Why do you worry about him?"

Melody sat up surprised. Grounder, of all people, asked her something that no one else did. He understood what no one else did at first. She put her legs to her chest and replied, "W-well, how can you NOT like him?"

She started to smile and a tiny blush was on her face. "He's gentle, confident and open. He's really smart and he's been an amazing friend. You guys would love him."

Stitch and Grounder noticed Melody's blush. Stitch smirked and asked, "So, Newton akoota boojibo?" (your loved one?)

Grounder chuckled, understanding what Stitch said. Melody's blush got more red. "W-what?! Newton is NOT my boojibo!"

Stitch and Grounder poked her sides, teasing.

"Gatchi nosty?"

"Yeah, your lovesickness. Are you sure~?"

Melody covered her face. "Guys I swear to God-"

The lift suddenly stopped. Melody's blush faded away and Stitch and Grounder looked at the exit. They stepped out onto the grass and looked around. They made it. Bunkum Lagoon.

The first thing Melody spotted was the fortress. She and her friends looked at it. "So much for no fortress," said Melody with a troubled expression.

.

.

.

And we begin our next chapter in a new location. With a guide that has one bad attitude. Stay updated and have a good day! ;)


	20. Chapter 18: Queen Prima-donna

"That Newton…"

A female voice was heard. Melody turned her head to the voice and saw a puppet girl on a hovering device. She wore a jester's hat, a masquerade mask, a pink long dress, and feathers on the back. She looked regal and above all, angry.

She stomped her feet and said, "I will smash his tiny bulb into a million teeny pieces and TRAMPLE ON EVERY ONE!"

"And YOU will be next!" She pointed at Melody, who jumped back in surprise and a little fear. The lady continued, "I will pick you apart stitch by stitch and make you into a nice scarf! Or a hat…hmm." As she said this threat, she was hovering close to Melody. Melody, of course, stepped backwards to distance herself.

Stitch ran beside Melody and growled at the puppet. Grounder stepped in front, holding his arm out in front of Melody in defense. He shouted, "No one's gonna turn our heroicness into a scarf!"

The lady hovered back and said, "What is happening to me? First, the Heart was lost. Now my temper! Forgive me." Melody put her hand on Grounder's arm and lowered it.

"I. Am. Pinky! The great queen of Bunkum Lagoon. Protector of the Creative Heart…which has been lost to that PURPLE NINNY! Until it is restored, I…am…ANGRIER than a typhoon in a jam jar." She let out a couple giggles to calm herself.

Grounder leaned to Melody and whispered, "Should we tell her about Newton?"

Melody whispered back, "I think I'll let it slide this time."

Pinky cleared her throat and said to the three Heroes, "First, you must find Swoop's missing Marbles." She pointed to the left path behind them. "One is at the top of a towering tower." The tower wasn't hard to miss. It stretched high and seemed to be the biggest building in the Lagoon. Pinky then pointed to the right path in front of them. There lies a cavern ahead. "And the other…is in the belly of a monstrous monster. Hehehe!"

Hearing that, Melody went a little pale and said, "Oh golly…" Stitch's ears drooped and Grounder fainted. Pinky continued, "Send them both back here and we can awaken that lazy old bird, Swoop."

Melody knelt down and waved her hand over Grounder's head in a fanning motion. Grounder woke up, sat up, and shouted to Pinky while walking up to her, "You can't expect us to get eaten to get a Marble!"

Pinky came close to Grounder's face, gave him a death glare, and said, "Then, would you like me to smear you in jam and eat you like a sandwich?"

Grounder became afraid and he quickly shook his head no. Pinky replied, "No? Oh…then…FIND THE MARBLES!"

Grounder shrunk to his small size and ran behind Melody. He held onto her pant leg and shook. Stitch growled again towards Pinky. Melody had to get things under control.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No one's eating ANYBODY!" Melody reached down and picked up little Grounder. As she held him in her arms, she continued, "How about this? We'll go to the Towering Tower first, then the monster." She set Grounder down and asked, "Sound good, guys?"

Stitch nodded and said, "Ih." Grounder went back to his normal big size and declared, "Another great idea, your geniusness!"

Pinky floated down to Melody and said, "The Marble sits at the top of that impossibly tall tower. But fear not, I shall help you reach it. Now. You have a Marble to find! Ascend that tower right now or I will stuff you all into an envelope and mail you to an island full of stinky rubbish!" The three heroes didn't waste time. They ran to the tower and immediately went inside.

The tower was massive. The top stretched so high that the band of Heroes couldn't see it. There were large bells hanging behind that chimed and giant paint brushes lying around. Melody assumed it was for decoration.

Pinky flew in and said, "To find this Marble, you will need to borrow the Queenly…" Suddenly an explosion came from the floor and a platform came up with a pair of shoes sitting on it. "Boost Boots," Pinky finished.

Melody walked up to the pair and examined them. They were white and shiny. They had a metal sole with a couple boosters underneath each one. Melody slipped off her shoes and handed them to Grounder. "Grounder, can you hold on to these?"

Grounder took them and said, "Well, sure!" He opened up his middle compartment and put the shoes in. As he closed it, Melody had the Boost Boots on. She lifted up one foot, wondering how she was going to make them work. "With your Boost Boots equipped, you can do amazing things," declared Pinky.

Stitch walked up and sniffed them. Melody lifted her other foot and asked, "But how do these even—" She stomped her foot and suddenly shot up in the air. "—WoOoOoRk!" Stitch fell back from the sudden lift-off. Melody flew over Pinky, who shouted, "Exactly! Stomp then WOOSH!"

Melody yelped as she fell back down and face planted. Stitch gasped and Grounder shouted, "Your mistress! Are you alright?!" Melody supported herself with her arms and said, "That. Was AWESOME!" As she said that, she jumped up with excitement.

Grounder wheeled over to her and hugged her relieved. "Don't scare me like that." Melody hugged back and said, "Haha. Sorry Grounder."

Pinky then interrupted saying, "Alright, alright! Enough with the formalities. Get climbing!" Melody then looked up and realized something. _"I'm the only one with Boost Boots. How are Grounder and Stitch going to get to the top with me?"_

Then an idea popped up. "Grounder, you still have that propeller function?" Grounder nodded and pulled out the propeller from his head. That should help him fly up with them. Melody then turned to Stitch and said, "Stitch, hop on to Grounder's back." Stitch did as he was told. Now while Melody did the boosting and jumping, Grounder and Stitch will keep up by flying.

"Now, let's get that Marble!" Wasting no time, Melody stomped her foot and boosted upward to the next platform. Stitch and Grounder flew from behind. Melody was beginning to enjoy the Boost Boots. Being able to reach higher heights was definitely useful.

After a little climbing, they came across a zip line. Melody pulled out her Hook Bracelet and zipped along with it. Grounder was impressed with Melody's agility and experience with the inventions. Stitch smiled while watching and following. They have never seen her so determined.

But that was because she had a reason to keep going. They were getting closer in saving everyone. This world was beautiful. No, a paradise to Melody. And to top it off, she had someone important to her to save. As she kept this close to her heart, she continued climbing.

After more climbing, they reached the top. The Marble sat on a high platform surrounded by giant bells. Melody noticed a lever on a chain hooked up to a small wooden hammer nearby. She knew what to do. She stomped her foot and boosted up to the lever, pulling it down. When she released, the hammer knocked the Marble off the platform. It bounced off the bells and into Melody's arms.

"One more Marble and we'll save Bunkum!" Excited, the three Heroes navigated to the bottom of the tower and headed back to the Lagoon.

.

.

.

Woo! Reaching final Marble and final Hero! We are nearing the end, my friends. Stay updated! ;)


	21. Chapter 19: Friends Before Fear

Small warning: This chapter contains a band of Heroes navigating through a monster's stomach. Not fond of the idea, feel free not to read it. But you have been warned…and let's face it. This couldn't be avoided. (-whispers- All my blame goes to Pinky)

.

.

.

The Marble flew out of Melody's arms and into the Shrine Gate above the next area. The Shrine Gate looked like a giant tropical bird. It had multi-colored feathers and a masquerade mask.

Once the Marble clicked in place, Melody said, "All we need is one more Marble and we can save everyone!"

The three Heroes then realized _where_ that next Marble is. And their expressions changed. Melody's face went a little pale and she said, "…Oh." Stitch gagged, sticking his tongue out. Grounder only shook.

They went down to the right path and found the door to the belly of the monstrous monster. It was just a couple doors that sat in the mouth of the giant beast that remained hidden behind a wall.

Pinky showed up and said, "To find this Marble, you must enter the slimy innards of a great beast." Melody, Stitch and Grounder stood at the entrance, trembling. Melody shook the most because, as noted back at Stitchem Manor, this was one of her worst fears.

Pinky, however, was impatient. "Come, come! The Marble will not wait. Step through this door before I STEP ON YOUR TOES!"

Grounder turned to Pinky and said, "Aw come on, Pinky! Maybe we can just take Newton down without Swoop?"

As Pinky and Grounder argued, Melody started thinking. She remembered one thing her father once told her: "You can be brave; you just can't stay in a bubble of fear." Melody took that advice to heart, which explains how she has been capable of saving everyone and finishing the stories she got involved in.

Suddenly, she realized...

"No, Grounder." Grounder and Pinky stopped arguing and turned to Melody. She continued, "We need Swoop. We need all the help we can get to save this world. Because, oh my gosh guys! Look at ourselves! We're not just some cloth-suited strangers."

She looks at Stitch. "We're brave…" She turns to Grounder. "…strong…" She then stands tall. "…determined people! In fact, we're the Imagiteam! And I'm not going to give up after getting this far! We can do it."

Stitch and Grounder looked at each other and smiled. Seeing Melody brave gave them enough confidence to follow. Stitch stuck his paw out. "For Bunkum." Grounder put his drill hand on top of Stitch's paw. "For Bunkum." Melody smiled and placed her hand on top of theirs. "For Bunkum." She also added in her thoughts, _"And Newton."_

Confident and determined, Melody opened the door. But the moment she did, fear kicked back in. What she was looking at was the mouth of the beast. It had sharp teeth and the throat was huge.

"Oh…I-I expected to be in the stomach." But since they weren't, that meant they had to actually get eaten in order to get to the Marble. Melody took a deep breath and stepped inside with her Boost Boots still on. Every step Melody took, saliva covered her boots. Grounder and Stitch followed, letting out a couple disgusted moans. Pinky stood outside.

"This is NO place for the Queen of Bunkum! Gooey. Sticky. DISGUSTING! How dare the Marble be here!" Her descriptions were not making Melody and the others feel better.

Suddenly, the jaws shut. Pinky was outside of the jaws, but the Heroes were locked in. Everything went black and they couldn't see.

"Whoa!"

"Choota!" ("Crud")

"H-hey! Who turned out the lights?"

Melody shouted, "Okay, don't panic! I know what to do." She searched through her pockets and pulled out the Illuminator. She turned it on and the room became more visible. Grounder and Stitch went to Melody's side.

"You guys okay?" Stitch responded saying, "Ih." Grounder relaxed and said, "Good thinking, your mistress."

Melody shone the light towards the enclosed jaws. "Aw man…looks like we're not getting out that way."

Suddenly, the tongue started to shift. Melody dropped the Illuminator and yelped. The three Heroes tried to maintain their balance, but Melody started wobbling backwards. Towards the throat.

She waved her arms in circles, trying to push herself forward. But the tongue tilted up and Melody fell backwards into the dark abyss. With a deafening gulp, the monster swallowed her. Melody shrieked as she slid fast down the throat and into a large body of water. She surfaced and coughed for air.

"Aw gross," she moaned. She then heard Grounder screaming. Before she could react, Grounder splashed down next to Melody, covering her with more water. Stitch was holding onto Grounder and Grounder coughed for air as well.

"Guys!" Melody took Grounder's arm and helped get them out of the water. All three were dripping wet.

Stitch was the first one to speak up. "Quana chi doonga fava no pugy." ("We're all wet. Let's dry off.")

Melody started squeezing the water out of her hair. Grounder pulled out a hair dryer and started drying himself. Stitch shook the water off. Melody pulled out the Pumpinator and started drying her hair with it. "Grounder? Do you have my anti-frizz cream?" Grounder nodded and opened up his compartment. He pulled out her hair cream and she immediately applied it. She thanked him and then changed her clothes to the casual red t-shirt outfit she bought in Manglewood. Star hairclip included.

"There. Much better." She then noticed something that washed up next to her. "Oh no…" It was the Illuminator and its light was flickering. Must be broken. She let out a sigh and put it in her pockets.

"Well it's surprisingly not too dark in here, so we'll be okay." Once Stitch and Grounder were dry, Grounder asked, "What do we do now, your courageousness?"

Melody looked around. "The plan hasn't changed. We get the Marble, then Swoop." With that said, Melody started walking forward through the enormous stomach. Grounder and Stitch quickly followed behind.

Navigating through the stomach proved to be difficult. It was like a maze. A gooey, slimy maze. There were so many paths to take. Some required Melody to use her Boost Boots. Melody quietly pondered how anyone would be able to get through without them. She quickly shook away the worst outcome.

After a lot of navigating, Grounder spoke up. "Your -huff- ambitiousness? -pant- We've been walking and flying and boosting forever. Can't we -puff- take a break?"

Melody felt a little tired and annoyed that she hasn't found the Marble yet, but she refused to give up. "I'm sure we're almost there, guys. We can't stop now." The sooner they find the Marble, the quicker they would get to leave and finish this adventure. They continued navigating.

They bounced across some anemones, avoided the digestive goo that covered some parts of the paths they took, and boosted to higher platforms. After more navigating, the three Heroes stopped. Grounder and Stitch sat down, trying to relax. Melody stood tall and searched around for any path that didn't look familiar to her.

"Your mistress? Are going to be stuck here?" Melody turned to Grounder and said, "No Grounder. We may not know our way in, but I at least remember the way out. Once we find the Marble, we'll go back to where we came, boost up the monster's throat, and get out through the mouth. I have confidence we can do this."

Reassured, Grounder nodded. Suddenly, the stomach began to rumble and growl. Melody looked around and replied, "Hm."

Grounder asked, "What's going on?"

"I don't know…" She looked over the edge of the path she was on, looking down at the digestive goo. It was bubbling.

Another growl ran out. Melody then realized something about the goo. It was rising! Melody stepped back away from the edge in fear. She whispered fearfully, "Digestion…"

She turned to Stitch and Grounder. "We have to get out of here! Let's go!" She grabbed Grounder's arm and pulled him to his wheels.

"Whoa, wait! Why do we need to go?"

"That!" She points towards the goo. It's already beginning to cover the path. Grounder quickly pulled out his propeller and flew up with Stitch on his back. Melody boosted to a higher platform. She then started running.

The goo was catching up quickly. Melody didn't stop or slow down. She stomped her foot and boosted to more platforms. She spotted a lever with a chain ahead. Grounder screamed for Melody to hurry.

Using the last bit of energy, she sprinted to the chain and grabbed on. It pulled up with her holding on. Right when the goo was about to touch her boots, a bone wall shut below her. Safe, Melody jumped off the chain and fell to her knees, panting. Grounder flew down to her side.

"Are you okay?!" Stitch ran to her side too. Melody responded, "Yeah, -huff- I'm good." She stood up. "What part of the stomach did we get ourselves into?"

There was a curtain nearby and a lever on a chain to pull. Melody jumped up and pulled it. The Marble floated out once the curtains drew back. Melody's eyes lit up and she held out her arms for it.

Once the Marble floated into her arms, Melody said, "We did it. We got the final Marble! With it, now we can free Swoop and save Bunkum once and for all!" Grounder and Stitch cheered. She held up the Marble, proud. She was not only proud of finding the true final Marble, but she was also proud that she moved past her fear and was able to make it possible. She might still be a little afraid of getting eaten, but then again, who wouldn't be?

With a smile on Melody's face, she said, "C'mon, boys. Back to Bunkum Lagoon." She started leading them back to the way they came. Luckily, the goo drained back down to its normal level. Once they reached the end of the throat, Melody boosted up into it with Grounder flying behind her with Stitch.

Meanwhile, Pinky was losing it. She banged her fists on the teeth of the monster and growled. "This is your final warning, beast! Let me in or release the Heroes this instant, or I will find a giant machete and CHOP YOU INTO SUSHI!"

The jaws opened. Pinky sighed with satisfaction. "THAT'S more like it." But then she saw the three Heroes coming out. The mouth opened up not for Pinky, but for them. Pinky stepped to the side as Grounder wheeled out. He then started kissing the dock saying, "I'm never going in there again!"

Pinky cleared her throat and said to Melody, "Yes, well excellent work on navigating through and getting the Marble."

Melody smiled and the Marble flew out of her arms. It clicked in place of the Shrine Gate. After the three Heroes and Pinky climbed up to it, it spread its colorful wings and flapped. A door appeared.

Pinky smiled and said, "This door will take us to my carrier in the skies of Bunkum Lagoon. Swoop will be waiting for us there."

Excited, Melody opened the door and they all followed.

.

.

.

Whew! Finally done with Marbles! Now all that's left is to find Swoop. Wonder who it's going to be? Find out next chapter!


	22. Chapter 20: Bring it in, Team!

Melody, Stitch and Grounder all sat on the lift to the skies of the Lagoon. It was a large carrier but it resembled a bird with rainbow wings and a masquerade mask. Pinky was at the wheel, pushing the carrier forward as it was attached to a zip line.

Pinky turned around to ask the Heroes, "Do you suppose you would survive if I pushed you off?" All three heroes tensed up and looked nervous. Melody was the only one to answer, "Uh, no?"

Pinky then thought over what she said and stated to herself out loud, "No! Bunkum's heroes will soon be reunited. I must maintain my royal composure." She seems to smile when she continued. "After all, we're finally on track for a happy ending."

"How right you are…"

All four jolted and looked to their left. Newton. He was in his little hot air balloon floating about 20 feet away. He had his sinister purple grin on his face as he continued, "A perfect day for target practice. FOOLS!"

Right when he finished his sentence, he pushed a red button that was installed next to the controls. It fired a bomb from one pipe that stuck out of the balloon and blasted in the middle of the carrier. Melody, being the closest, was blown back from it and she began falling.

She screamed as she fell fast through the clouds, getting farther away from everyone. Grounder and Stitch looked over the edge and screamed, "MELODY!" Pinky peered over and screamed, "NOOO!" There was no way they could reach her.

Until…something flew downwards past them. Grounder and Stitch jumped back in surprise, wondering what that was. But Pinky knew. "Swoop!"

"Bwah-ha-ha-ha!" It was Scratch? He seemed normal. Same height and look. The only major difference was he can fly! As he was flying down towards Melody, he shouted, "Don't worry, young damsel. I'll save you!"

Melody continued screaming as she kept falling. She wasn't even halfway to the ground. At this height, even as a Sackperson, there's no way she can survive. Until, Scratch swooped in and grabbed her arms with his feet.

"Swoop!" Then Melody looked up in shock. "Scratch?!" Scratch was shocked to hear his name. He flew Melody up to a platform and set her down. He stood in front of her and was just as equally shocked as she was.

"Melody?"

Melody ran up to him without hesitation and hugged him while shouting, "Scratch!"

Newton saw the rescue and shouted with a frustrated look, "Oh, I don't believe it! What are the chances?"

Scratch, overjoyed to see Melody, picked her up and spun her around while laughing joyfully. The carrier stopped at the platform. Stitch and Grounder, relieved Melody is okay and happy Scratch is here, ran up and hugged too while laughing. The team was coming together.

"You'll pay for this, bird brain!" The Heroes turned to where Newton was. He seemed more sinister and his eyes and mouth glowed a dark purple with rage.

Pinky shouted to Melody, Stitch, and Grounder, "Head back to the Lagoon while Swoop and I give him the slip!" Melody nodded and they hopped back on the carrier. It was set on autopilot and began heading back to the Shrine Gate.

Pinky turned to Scratch and said, "I will be most displeased if you have forgotten your fancy flap work, bird. Let's go!" Scratch nodded and followed Pinky.

On the carrier, Grounder was holding Melody close, rambling how worried he was and for her to be careful next time. All Melody did was just watch where they left. She then quietly and gently pushed Grounder's arms off her.

"Your mistress?" She walked over to the right side of the carrier. She can see Swoop and Newton fighting in the distance.

Scratch was basically dodging all attacks Newton was giving. Meanwhile, Newton taunted and tried to discourage him.

"Ooohh, you think you're clever, birdbrain?"

"Stop flitting around, beaky!"

Melody watched at a distance and said, "That's not Newton…"

No matter what Newton could throw at him, physically or verbally, Scratch continued flying and swooping. He seemed determined to make it past Newton and lead him away from the Lagoon.

Then Newton pushed a yellow button on the control pad and a suction cup on a chain popped out. It stuck to an electric wall. "Time for something a little more drastic. Muhahahahaha!" He then moved his hot air balloon forward and the wall followed. Heading towards Scratch. Scratch yelped and began flying faster. Swooping around every obstacle possible.

"Come on then! Let's see how fast you can REALLY fly!"

"What if we're too late? What if we can never save him?" Melody felt tears forming in her eyes. Stitch and Grounder looked at each other.

Stitch then spoke up and said, "Naga. Naga too late! We can still save."

Grounder wrapped his arms around little Melody and added, "Stitch is right, your sadness. We're not going to give up that easily, right?"

Scratch managed to get past all the obstacles and slipped inside a building. The wall crashed on the outside. He escaped!

"No, no, no! NO! YOU CHEATED!" Newton grumbled angrily and retreated. He flew back in the direction of his fortress.

Scratch chuckled triumphantly and flew back outside to meet up with the others.

"No. We're not." Right when Melody said that, the carrier stopped at the Shrine Gate. Scratch landed right when they arrived.

Newton's fortress then began to change. 3 panels on each side opened up, revealing some metal spider legs. They hooked onto the two buildings surrounding it and climbed up. A door opened up. Now they can get in!

"His fortress just opened up an entrance!"

Scratch added to Melody's observation, "That's where he ran off to."

Grounder punched his fist into his hand and said, "Then let's go kick some Titan butt!"

Grounder pulled out his propeller and Stitch jumped on his back. They flew off with Scratch following them while carrying Melody.

.

.

.

I know it's been a while! I'm sorry! I got lots going on and you probably heard those excuses already. Well either way, it is the FINAL SHOWDOWN soon! I am personally excited! I say we have about 3 to 4 chapters left! So stay updated! :)


	23. Chapter 21: Lost Hope?

Newton ran fast. He was heading down the entrance hall towards the main entrance of his fortress. Melody and the others weren't far behind.

"Don't let him get away," shouted Melody. Scratch flew faster, then tossed Melody in front of Newton. He stopped in his tracks. Melody crossed her arms and said, "It's over, Newton."

Stitch, Scratch and Grounder stopped behind him. Newton was trapped. Scratch shouted, "We got ya surrounded!" Grounder added, "In the name of Bunkum, you're under arrest."

Newton looked afraid. "Oh! Oh, you've got me! Oh, how could I, the Imagisphere's finest creator, hope to outwit a team of peerless heroes?" He then turned to Melody with a sorrowful face. "Oh I-I feel a deep woe inside my breast. If only Papa was here to comfort me." He let out a small sob while covering his face with his hands.

Stitch, Scratch and Grounder weren't phased. But Melody was. Seeing him upset like this, her expression softened and she put her arms down. "N-no. Newton." She spoke with sympathy. She never wanted to hurt him.

"I planned to become the ultimate creator…" Stitch noticed something happening above Melody. A panel opened up from the wall above the large double doors they stood in front of. Some sort of vacuum appeared and locked itself above Melody. Melody, however, took no notice.

"But I can see now that I was wrong." Newton bowed his head. Melody had a small smile on her face. "I knew there was still good in you. It's not too late, Newton. Just take my hand and we can help you." She reaches out for him. His trembling hand began to reach out to her.

"Melody! Akara moopa!" (Look out!)

Suddenly, a beam of purple light shot on Melody. She let out a yelp as she was pulled off the ground and floating there helplessly. Newton's evil grin returned. It was all a trap.

He then shouted with a malicious tone in his voice, "Because I was always better than you! You and your Bunkum chums can't hold the candle to my creative genius!" Melody was then sucked up and away into the fortress. She tried to fight the beam, but it was too strong for her. All she could do was yell.

Once the vacuum disappeared, the doors of the fortress opened. Newton began heading inside, now that Melody no longer blocked the way. Once they got out of their shock, Scratch shouted, "We gotta stop him!"

Newton turned around and shouted with that same sick tone, "Back off! You wouldn't want your little chum to get vaporized, would you?" Stitch growled deeply and Scratch and Grounder yelled out in fear, "No!"

Newton then said, "And don't try and stop me, you cloth-eared fools! This fortress is impregnable! I designed it myself." The doors shut and Newton headed deeper into the fortress.

However, when the doors shut, they fell over. Giving the heroes a chance to get inside. The three Heroes looked at fallen doors, then each other. Grounder only shrugged. Scratch was the first one to speak up.

"Let's go in and find Melody!"

"Ih!"

"Right!"

The three of them ran inside, searching for Melody or Newton. The hallways were a little dark. The main source of light so far was a purple glow going through some openings along the wall. Blueprints were practically the wallpaper itself. Some look more disturbing than the others for what Newton has planned. They spotted a room just down the hall with a bright purple glow shining in the whole room.

Once they entered, a TV monitor appeared and Newton was on screen. "So you made it inside. No matter. The only way you could stop me is to use your individual skills to remove the batteries to your friend's chamber. And I know you'll never be able to do that."

Scratch shouted, "Watch us!" Grounder went by Scratch's side and added, "Yeah, cause it'll be humiliating when you see us win!"

"Tiki baba!" Stitch was over in the middle of the room. Above him was Melody. She was curled up in the chamber, floating in the middle of it helplessly. A few tear droplets were around her.

"Your mistress! Are you alright?" She didn't respond at first. But then she quietly asked, "…I was wrong, wasn't I?"

"What?"

"About…it not being too late. That look in Newton's eyes…his voice…he wasn't even there. Was this all truly a part of his plan? Was everything I did with him pointless? Am I really too late to save him?" There was desperation and hopelessness in her voice.

Grounder simply replied, "Well based on how you described him back at the Ziggurat, it _does_ seem kind of hopeless and we could be too late to bring him back to his normal self."

Scratch glared at him for a good second then smacked him at the back of the head. "You bolt brain!" Grounder yelped in pain. "Don't listen to him, your mistress. We can still at least save Bunkum!"

Hearing this, Melody quietly looked up. "…So I couldn't save Newton?"

Grounder rubbed the back of his head and replied, "Well look on the bright side. Now there's one less thing to worry about saving."

Melody felt her own heart breaking. Newton seemed like a good person to her…and something about him made her care about him so much. As far as she knew, she only wanted to help him and make him happy because of how everyone seems to turn him down. But now…it seems she's too late. She failed to protect him. To save him.

Tears built up in her eyes and she didn't hold back her sobs. Floating inside the chamber, she covered her face and let the tears flow from her eyes. She let out a couple choked sobs then hugged her sides.

The three Heroes looked at her with sorrow. They didn't know what to do. Without her leadership, they can't help. Stitch looked down…then an idea occurred to him. He knows what will give her hope. He began approaching the chamber. Scratch and Grounder stayed below, watching with confusion.

Stitch hopped off a wall and grabbed onto the chamber. Melody was still quietly sobbing. Stitch then lifted his paw and said something to get her attention.

"Ohana."

Melody stopped and quietly looked up. "W-what?" Newton's monitor appeared and he shouted, "Hey! No talking to the prisoner!"

Melody shouted, "No! What did you say?" She leaned forward and pressed her hands against the chamber's wall and focused on Stitch. He said, "Ohana means family. Family means…"

They both finished at the same time, "Nobody gets left behind." Stitch put his paw over where Melody's hand was. He finished, "Or forgotten." If there was one thing that gave Melody hope, it was family. They're always there for her just as she is for them. They pick her up when she falls and make her smile when she's sad. She cares about family more than anything in any world.

Scratch then shouted, "Stitch is right!" Grounder added, "Yeah! Wait, what is he right about?"

"About how we're Melody's Ohana! And since Ohana means nobody gets left behind, we're not leaving her behind!"

"Right right, I knew that!"

"No you didn't!"

Stitch looked at Melody and continued, "Newton Ohana?"

She quietly nodded. Somehow, despite everything he's done and how little she got to know about him, Newton has found a place in Melody's heart that made her want to save him no matter what. To take care of him and make him happy just as she has for the rest of her Ohana.

"Then we still save." Melody's eyes widen. Stitch only smiled and hopped down next to the two bickering robots. They stopped arguing to add, "Yeah! We'll get you out of there, your imaginativeness!"

"And we'll save everyone!" Melody was filled with hope. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked determined.

"Okay! Stitch, get the battery on your right! Grounder, the one on the left! Scratch, the one in the middle!" There were doors on each side she mentioned that led to the batteries. All three Heroes nodded and made their way through each door.

Newton was running back and forth to each monitor, trying to tell them to stop. He went to the monitor with Stitch running through the room. He shouted, "Nobody invited you lot in, get lost!"

Stitch, however, paid no attention to him and picked up the pace. He jumped, ran, and wall jumped through the room faster than it took him to get out of the Crypts. He soon reached the battery. One good solid wall jump should push it out.

Newton then shouted, "Wait, no no! Listen! If you don't remove that battery..er..uh...you can have Manglewood!" But once again, Stitch didn't listen. He jumped up and pushed the battery out.

One of the lights in Melody's chamber turned off. That part of the trap is deactivated. Now it was Grounder's turn.

Newton turned to that camera and asked, "How can you possibly hope to defeat an intellectually superior opponent such as myself? And that's 'intellectually' with four L's...yes..."

Grounder was already close to the switch. Newton yelped, "Wait! No! That's not a battery, that's uh, er, a coffee maker!"

Grounder only smirked and asked himself, "What does he take me for? An idiot?" He pulls the battery out and the second light turned off in Melody's chamber. All that's left is Scratch's battery.

Newton went to the camera that showed the room where Scratch was flying through and tried again to make him stop by saying, "Papa never took kindly to intruders and neither do I! Begone! You should just leave and go back to sleep."

When Scratch didn't listen, all Newton could do was groan in frustration. He even shouted out loud to himself, "Why won't you listen?!"

"Because _you're_ being an idiot."

Newton froze. That was Melody's voice. He turned back to the camera to her chamber. She was directly looking at him. Bravely, she said, "We're going to save Bunkum! And not even you can stop us!"

The TV screen then hovered over her somewhat collapsing chamber and Newton's eyes and mouth glowed dark purple. He then shouted at her, "Y'know what? I'm sick of hearing from you, 'dear friend.'"

He leaned back and looked at a nearby button on the control pad. It was red and had a skull on it. An evil grin plastered across his face. "It's a good thing I installed an electrocutor in your chamber, in case I got around to vaporizing you."

With a small sadistic chuckle, he pressed the button while saying, "Bye-bye, 'chum~.'"

But when he did, the chamber only shook and malfunctioned. Newton turned back to the screen in shock. Scratch's signature laugh was heard as he held the battery out. He took out the final battery. Melody was safe.

"NO!" The screen turned off and Newton ran out the control room to confront them. Meanwhile, the chamber's bottom exploded and Melody fell from it, landing on the ground. Stitch ran up and hugged her as Grounder picked them both up and hugged.

"Thanks guys." Melody could only smile warmly, thankful for her friends for helping her.

"How touching."

All four Heroes looked up as they stood face to face with Newton.

* * *

Yeah I know. Been too long. Could say I had some ends to tie up in real life. But my LittleBigPlanet mood has returned and I'm determined to see this fic to the end! So, regain that lost hope..if lost. If not, props to you for waiting this long. 


	24. Chapter 22: The TRUE Final Boss

"Bunkum's silent heroes helping their fallen leader. But it won't do you any good. You will ALL fall here together!" Newton gave a sinister grin as he places his hands to his chest and released the last Titan.

As he released the last Titan, however, he blacked out and collapsed. Without being under the Titan's control, he slipped into unconsciousness.

Melody called out for him and tried to go to him, but Scratch and Grounder stopped her. There wasn't anything she could do anyways.

\- In Newton's mind -

 _ **NOTHING! YOU'RE NOTHING! ALL YOU ARE IS A BIG EMBARRASSMENT!**_

Surrounded with formulas and ideas, purple lightning was seen. A dark voice, all too familiar to Newton, echoed through his subconscious.

' _ **Ooh look at me! I'm Newton. Everything I make turns out rubbish!'**_

Newton sat alone in a dimming spotlight within his mind. He looked up, seeming distraught.

" _W-what..? N-no..no it doesn't.."_

' _ **My dad's a legend, but I'm an incompetent oik!"**_

" _No. No I'm not."_ However, the spotlight seemed to dim. Secretly, he was starting to believe it was true. His father did achieve more than he did.

' _ **I call people my 'friends,' but they LAUGH at me behind my back!'**_

" _No, they do-..."_ He stopped. Then stood up as the spotlight dimmed more. The only brightness that could be made out was his yellow face.

" _D-..do they? Do people really laugh at me?"_ His voice cracked a bit and he hugged his arms. Sorrow began to fill his heart with the very thought.

 _ **Take a look in the mirror. What do you think?**_

" _I...I think..I-..."_ Newton looked down, starting to feel hopeless. Was it all true? Has the Titan..said what Newton has been doubting this possible truth? How could he live with himself...if he's not even-

"NEWTON!"

He looked up with surprise. Melody's voice reached his thoughts and pushed away the dark voice of the Titan. Then, memories started to appear.

" _I think your father would've been very proud if he was here." "You're the nicest, smartest guy I've ever met." "You really are a genius, Newton." "I knew there was still good in you; now we can help you."_

Newton's eyes widened. "Dear friend…," he softly said as he placed his hand on his chest, right where his heart was. Out of everyone he knew and despite everything, she was there for him.

Soon, he found his courage.

" _I think..that YOU, my 'friend' are a big blooming bully! And I'm not gonna stand here and listen to this any longer."_ Proudly, he crossed his arms and turned his back to the disembodied voice of the Titan. The spotlight shone bright as his face once more.

Seeing that he cannot push Newton down any more, the Titan growled and disappeared from Newton's mind. Newton didn't seem to stop until he realized the Titan's presence was gone.

" _I mean, REALLY! In this day and age, people like you should be-...oh. That was easier than I thought it would be. Ha! Go team me!"_ Then with a white flash, Newton was back in control.

\- Back to reality -

"O-oh..ohh…"

Melody stopped struggling against Scratch and Grounder's hold and looked over to Newton. He sat up, holding his head. His eyes and mouth were once again back to their golden light.

"What's going on? I feel weird…" Then a beam crumbled next to him. Newton quickly stood back up and looked up. "What have I done?!"

The purple Titan started gathering materials all around. Newton quickly ran out of range, then got knocked off his feet as a small white explosion pushed him to the team of Heroes.

After the flash faded, Melody sat up. "Newton. Are you alright?" She helps him stand and he gives her a reassuring smile as he said, "Quite alright...thank you, chum."

But the peace didn't last. A towering dark shadow loomed over the five and a roar rang out. Scratch and Grounder started shaking in fear. Stitch stepped back, ears drooping. Melody and Newton looked up and both pairs of eyes went wide with fear.

There stood an enormous monster-like creature. It had a mouth with teeth as big as Scratch and Grounder on each others shoulders. Its normal size was just twice as big. The only platform available was a treadmill the five of them stood on. Around it was electric water, with metal tentacles that have metal claws showing out of it. It wore a bowler hat, just like Newton's and had a pressure meter for one giant eye.

The four band of Heroes stood there, uncertain how to beat this final boss. Until Newton stepped up. He put on a serious face and began marching up to the beast.

"Newton, what are you doing," shouted Melody. Grounder followed up by saying, "Are you crazy?!"

Newton marched right up to its eye and banged on it. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Melody was surprised, yet at the same time, it made her respect him more due to the bravery he shows.

"The trick, you see…," Newton turns back to the four and gives a confident smile as he continued, "Is to show NO FEAR."

Just as he said that though, the treadmill underneath his feet pulled him forward towards the beast's mouth as its metal jaws opened wide. The teeth slammed down in front of him, sealing his fate.

"Okay...I'm a little bit afraid now." Then with a scream, he was swallowed.

"Newton!" Melody then found her newfound determination. After getting this far, she wasn't going to lose Newton. She refuses to lose him. Once the beast's jaws opened again, she ran straight for them and jumped inside. She was swallowed up as well, but she showed no fear.

Scratch and Grounder yelped in worry for her. Stitch, on the other hand, now needed to protect Melody. "Feeboogoo!" He charged and jumped in just like her, following the same fate.

"Stitch!" Both Scratch and Grounder followed, but the jaws shut on them. They couldn't get to the three eaten by this metal monster.

"Oh nonono! What do we do?!" Grounder started to panic. Scratch started banging on the metal teeth while screaming, "Melody!"

Meanwhile, Melody landed on a platform inside. Stitch landed next to her. Melody looked to Stitch and said, "Stitch! Find Newton!" With a nod, Stitch ran forward. Melody quickly followed behind.

As for Scratch and Grounder, the treadmill platform started moving. The Titan's teeth opened once more, but in a chomping motion. Scratch quickly flew up, leaving Grounder to run in the opposite direction to avoid being crushed.

"Scratch! Do something!" Scratch started looking around, a little frantic. Then, he noticed a pile of deactivated bombs off to the side of the fortress. Scratch thought they could of use, so he flew over and picked one up with his feet.

As he threw it to Grounder, he shouted, "Grounder! Catch!" Grounder did catch it and it was beeping in his arms. When he looked down at it and realized what it was, he yelped and threw it behind him. The bomb beeped faster until it exploded in the Titan's mouth, causing it to roar in pain.

The two robots just realized what they did and looked to each other with achievement and pride. After high-fiving, Scratch flew off to grab another as Grounder remained on the treadmill. "Let's get one in its stomach," shouted Scratch.

"But what about Melody," asked Grounder in worry. Meanwhile, Stitch was far enough ahead that Melody couldn't see him. That didn't stop her from running forward and looking for Newton, however. When she reached a large gap in the platform, she noticed a zipline above her. Immediately, she put on her Hook Bracelet and zipped across with ease.

Grounder threw a third bomb at the Titan, and this time it was going to swallow it. Once its jaws were wide open, Scratch swooped down and headed straight for them. Grounder called out to him, but Scratch said, "I'm going in!"

Once he plunged down the throat, Scratch followed the bomb on its way down. There were large panels on the sides that came down and tried to crush Scratch, but he was too fast and nimble for them. However, just when he was about to reach the end, two panels slammed together with his tail feathers stuck in between. They were plucked right off, giving Scratch a scream of pain. Annoyed, he flew back, grabbed his feathers, placed them back on him, and flew down to where the bomb landed.

There was a cannon sitting at the bottom. When the bomb is placed in, it'll shoot the bomb further down the stomach to where Melody is to deactivate it. Knowing this, Scratch held the bomb and flew up to put it in. He lands on his feet once the bomb is inside and snapped his fingers. A small flame kindled on his thumb and he lit the fuse. Plugging his earholes, he shouted, "Fire in the hole!"

The cannon fired and the bomb shot out to another passageway. Meanwhile, Melody stopped running, hearing Scratch's voice echo. Looking over to her left, the bomb landed on a small treadmill platform under three crushers. The levers to push them were just above her.

She puts on her Boost Boots and grabs one of the levers. The moment the crusher slammed on the bomb, it exploded and the place started crumbling. Melody hopped down and said to herself, "Now I gotta find Newton before this place collapses."

"Oh crumbs!" Melody stopped, then quickly followed the voice. Not too far off, she spotted Newton in a small life raft he managed to find. He was looking around frantically as he said, "Where are oars when you need them?!"

As he was searching for a way to move the raft, he looked up and saw Melody. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, until Melody started running to him. They called out for each other, joyful and relieved to see that they're both safe. Newton opened his arms, which Melody jumped right into and hugged him tight.

Newton then realized Melody was HERE with him. Inside the Titan. In as much danger as he was. "W-wait. Chum?! Oh no! Now we're both trapped here!"

Melody quickly replied, "No. It's okay. The team and I have a plan. We set off a bomb in here and I came in to rescue you."

Newton then started walking back and forth, thinking. With a concerned expression, he noted, "But if that's the case, then wouldn't the stomach have a sort of reaction to-"

Before he could finish, the whole place shook, causing Melody to grab Newton's arm for balance. Then, the two looked over the raft and realized the water was rising. If they don't get out of there, then the whole place will fill up with water and they'll drown.

"Achi-baba!" Melody hears Stitch and quickly called him over. Stitch ran across a nearby platform and added, "Dunga haga blabla!" ("I don't like water!")

Newton looked nervous as well as he shouted, "Bleurgh! The water's rising! We need to get out of here, quick! I'm allergic to drowning!"

Melody gave him a questioning look as she asked, "Allergic?"

He answered, "Yes! I come out in these big, bi-er..well death." Melody then held his hand and added, "Well then, that makes two of us." She looked to Stitch and shouted, "Stitch! Clear a way out for us!" With a salute, he ran ahead.

Melody pulled out her Pumpinator and quickly tried to push the raft forward using it. The Blow function wasn't strong enough though. " _Wait...strong enough…"_ The memory of the first time she used the Pumpinator came to mind and she quickly turned to Newton.

"Newton! Can you adjust the Pumpinator again? Make it like it was before you fixed it!" She quickly handed it to him, but he looked at her baffled. He then added, "But, dear friend. If I do that, then the Blow function would-"

"Just trust me on this!" Newton looked surprised...but he nodded and quickly got to work. He unscrewed the panel and started re-adjusting wires. "Done!" He screwed the panel back on and handed it back to her.

"Good. Now hold onto your hat and hang on." Bracing herself, Melody pressed the button and a large gust of wind shot the raft forward. Newton held on tight to the raft and his hat as they both zipped past obstacles and made their way back to the mouth with the rising water.

Scratch flew close by, happy to see Melody was still alive. She looked to him and shouted, "Scratch! Go help Stitch at the mouth!" Scratch saluted and flew off to find him.

Stitch was already at the mouth, slamming his body against the metal teeth. Cracks were left where he slammed, but the jaws remain shut. Scratch quickly started kicking, cracking the teeth more. With one final hit from the two of them, the teeth broke and the way out was cleared.

Melody and Newton quickly rushed up and jumped out of the raft, outside the teeth. All the Heroes and Newton distanced themselves from the exploding Titan as the fortress was also falling apart.

With the Titan in pieces, the purple spirit was sucked back into the Titan box with the others. The whole fortress continued falling apart. The place was gonna blow!

"Come chums! Let's get out of here!" Everyone else couldn't agree more with Newton. They all headed for the exit, with Newton leading them there. But a large pile of rubble crashed down in front of them. One large stone fell on Scratch, directly on top of his right wing. Another fell on Grounder's head, dysfunctioning his propellor function.

Stitch quickly helped Scratch as Melody helped Grounder. Scratch's wing was busted. It was flattened a little and had a few wires sticking out. "My wing!" Melody and Newton quickly helped him up. Grounder shouted, "We're trapped!" Melody looked around and saw one of the "eye" windows. She quickly pointed to it and said, "The window! We can go out the window!"

"Better than being exploded here," Newton quickly agreed and started running to it. Everyone else followed as Scratch held his injured wing close. They all jumped out, freefalling from the high height. Behind them, the fortress finally exploded.

After the explosion cleared, the Creative Heart, surprisingly unscathed, spread its wings and already began spouting creativity sparks. Meanwhile, Newton and the four Heroes were still falling from the sky. Scratch and Grounder had no way to fly and even as Sackpeople, there's no way they can all survive falling at this height.

"We're doomed, dear friends," shouted Newton. Then, they all screamed for their lives. Melody and Newton then suddenly grabbed hands and looked to each other.

Melody looked at Newton with a few tears appearing in her eyes. She never thought this was her final adventure...yet she found herself smiling. Even if it's her last, she was glad she spent it with her friends...especially Newton. Newton found himself smiling the same way and they both hugged as they continued falling to their demise.

They all passed the clouds...and their screams stopped.

.

.

.

Welp. I didn't expect to leave it on a cliffhanger, but I did it. Sorry, not sorry. x) But one more chapter to go, my friends! So it is not the end for them! Stay tuned ;)


	25. Chapter 23: Sympathy and Symphony (END)

Before I start this, I'll spoil a bit and say Melody will sing. The song she will do a sort of parody on does not belong to me. It's from Steven Universe and all rights to that show and its song go to the proper companies. As noted in the beginning, I still own no rights to any other material used except my OC's. All credit goes to their proper creators for the other material. Now that that's out of the way, let us conclude this story. :)

.

.

.

An airship flew past. The Heroes plus Newton managed to land on it! Melody opened her eyes as both her and Newton unhug. "We're...alive," asked Melody. The two stood up, as well as the other three Heroes, and looked around. "Ha..we're alive!" Melody smiled brightly as she and Newton look at each other with joyful relief.

"Newton?!" A deep voice rang out. It sounded gruff yet with a slight british accent. Everyone turned to the source. Another lightbulb-headed sackperson stood at the wheel. He had a brown fish wrapped around his torso while its mouth was closed on top of his head. He wore a sort of sailor suit and had seaweed for a mustache.

Newton was the most surprised to see him as he said, "Papa?" Melody's eyes widen. " _That's his dad?"_ Newton quietly stepped forward, fidgeting his hands.

Captain Pud continued as he placed his hands on his hips and gave Newton a parental look, "What did I say about the Titans, Newton?" Newton meekly scratched the side of his bulb cheek, glanced to the side, and said, "I don't remember there being a strict rule…"

"Newton," Captain Pud scolded. All Newton could do was gulp nervously. He was in big trouble. "We'll continue this at home. Come. Let us return to Stitchem Manor." Captain Pud then turned the wheel of the ship and flew past the Creative Heart, heading to the manor. Newton just folded his arms behind his back and looked down.

Scratch and Grounder looked over the deck. Scratch pointed out, "Look! The Creative Heart is releasing the creativity!" Grounder turned to Melody and asked, "Does that mean we did it?"

Melody smiled bright and said, "Yeah! The Titans are defeated. Bunkum is saved. Mission accomplished!"

Scratch and Grounder cheered to that. Then, with Scratch's good wing, they held hands and danced in a circle as they sang, "We did it! We did it! We did it! We did it!" Stitch hopped on Scratch's shoulder and they all laughed cheerfully.

Melody was beaming and laughing as well...until she realized something was missing. She turned around and looked to Newton. He stood at the railing on the other side of the deck, looking down. Melody decided to go over and see him.

Newton only looked down at Bunkum below him. He lets out a small sigh as he thought over everything that happened and realized what trouble he caused.

"Hey." He looked up and to his left. Melody came to his side and leaned against the railing, looking to him with a sympathetic smile yet concern. "How are you feeling?"

"I...could be better, dear friend." He looks back down. No point in lying anymore.

"Mm...sorry to hear that." She looks forward, watching Bunkum below her as well. It was a pretty nice view. With the creativity sparks, blue skies around them, and green grass far below, she couldn't help but smile. This world is beautiful to her, no matter what point of view she sees it as.

As she was watching the world as they fly by, Newton then realized something. He had to voice this realization. He nervously turned to Melody and said, "Um..c-..chum?" She looks to him, giving her full attention.

Newton looked down, folding his arms behind his back again. "This is embarrassing to say, but...I never got your name. I was so caught up in my plan that I didn't bother to get to know you better. Heh...I guess...I couldn't call myself a good friend. You must think you were a tool to me...you saved me and others...and I never knew your name."

Melody felt bad. She never really thought he used her as a tool. She didn't even realize that she never told him her name. Now that the realization hit, she decided to make that HER mistake and make up for it.

"Melody."

He looked up, in slight surprise. "What?" She fidgeted with her hands and gave a sheepish smile. She clarified, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name earlier, especially since you told me yours. But...it's Melody."

"Melody…" He repeated that quietly to himself. Then, his thoughts spoke for him. "That's a really pretty name." She blushed a little with the compliment, but she smiled warmly and said, "Thank you."

Silence came once more and Melody could sense he was still upset over what happened. She broke the silence and told him, "Newton. There's no need to be sad. The Titans' lost, Bunkum is saved, and you're safe too."

He only looked back down and said, "I-I know, dear friend. But..it's just-" She then placed her hand on his arm in comfort. "Hey...do you know what helps me when I'm feeling down?"

He looked up to her and lightly shook his head no. She continued, "I sing what I'm feeling. It's a great way to express what you're feeling."

She then looked out and said, "Like...one song I had in mind."

Before she knew it, she began to sing.

 **Life and death and love and birth and peace and war on the planet Bunkum~**

 **Is there anything that's worth more than peace and love on the planet Bunkum~**

 **Whoa~, come on and sing it with me~** She grabbed his hands and looked to him with a small eager smile.

"Sing?" He looked at her confused. He's never really sung before and the idea just sounds a little silly.

She just twirls and continues.

 **The words are linked to the key~**

"Key?"

 **If it's a pattern~**

 **If it's a pattern~**

 **Then just repeat after me~**

She picks up Stitch and hugs him. Then twirls with the two robots, who smiled and hugged her as well. She goes back to Newton's side, willing to teach.

 **Life and death and love and birth~** She motioned him to continue. Hesitantly, he gave it a try.

Newton: **Life and death and love and birth~**

Melody then told him, "Now you sing Mi Fa Mi Mi Fa Mi Ti La." Trying to follow what tone she noted, they surprisingly did this next line with harmony.

Both: **And peace and war on the planet Bunkum~**

Melody happily held his hands and shouted, "Yes yes! You got it!" Newton just quietly answered, "I'm not sure I feel completely better though."

Melody replied, "Then maybe you should sing something. Sing your own song!" Newton felt nervous, having the spotlight suddenly on him. He waved his hands and said, "O-oh no. I'm no good at that, dear friend. But...I do enjoy it when..you sing. Perhaps you can continue?" He blushed a little at the last statement.

Melody took a small breath and decided to do what he asked. Anything to help him feel better. When she continued, everyone was already back at the manor. Nana Pud, Captain Pud, the three Heroes, and Newton all listened to her.

Melody: **I guess we're all done here**

 **I guess it's time for us to go**

 **We all faced what we feared~**

 **There's so much I got to know~**

 **I thought this was insane~!**

 **But I had fun too~**

 **Anybody would if they got to meet amazing people like you~**

Newton smiled warmly to Melody. Captain and Nana Pud hugged each other with warm smiles as well, flattered by her song. Scratch, Grounder and Stitch chuckled a little and applauded for her. Soon, they started joining in on her song.

As they all sang, they got to work on helping to seal the Titans for good.

Stitch: **Life and death and love and birth and**

Stitch carried piles of chains to the Titan box.

Grounder: **Life and death and love and birth and**

Grounder used his drill hands to drill some metal plates together.

Scratch: **Life and death and love and birth and peace and war on the planet Bunkum~**

Scratch carried the panels to the top of the box, with Grounder helping on sealing the top.

Nana and Captain Pud: **Is there anything that's worth more~**

Captain Pud tugged on the chains, tightening and fastening the top of the seal. Nana Pud helped him as well. "Thanks, dear," said Captain Pud to Nana Pud.

Melody: **Is there anything that's worth more~**

Melody was telling her adventure to Nana and Captain Pud, with the other Heroes listening and adding to her story. Newton, meanwhile, was working on the Dimensional Doorway that will bring Melody and the others home.

Newton: **Is there anything that's worth more than peace and love on the planet Bunkum~?**

He then looked over to Melody and noticed her smiling bright. As she giggled and beamed, he found himself beaming. Literally. His face shone a little brighter as a smile appeared on his face. A warm feeling grew inside...something affectionate. He wasn't sure what it was, but it sure made him feel good.

Soon, the Titan box was sealed with a metal top and chained. Nana Pud tended to Scratch's injuries and put his broken wing into a sling. Melody could fix him and Grounder when she got home, but the sling helped. Captain Pud looked at the Titan box and said, "That should hold them."

He turned to Melody and shook her hand in gratitude. "Bunkum is forever in your debt. As too am I, on behalf of my slim-witted son." When his back was turned, Melody's expression turned sour. Sure, Newton made a mistake, but she found it insulting to insult him like that.

Speaking of Newton, Captain Pud turned to him and spoke, snapping Newton out of his little trance. "Now, Newton. How are you getting along with that Dimensional Doorway?"

Newton turned back to the machine and pressed some buttons. After making some adjustments, he pressed the large red button. The Doorway turned on and the portal opened. "As good as new," exclaimed Newton with pride.

He then turned to the band of Heroes and asked, "You sure you don't want me to come with you all? I'm sure I'd be a great help." Scratch and Grounder just looked to the sides, hesitant on answering. Melody had the expression that said she wouldn't mind, but she couldn't say. Stitch just bluntly says, "Naga."

"I-I know a few jokes." Newton tried, but even he knew that he couldn't come. Not after what he did. He looked down, disappointed in himself for being so untrustworthy now.

Grounder then shoved Melody forward, hoping she could talk him out of coming. Melody turned back to glare. Grounder pointed to Scratch, blaming him for the push. Scratch's back was turned and he was idly whistling. Stitch just glances to the side, trying to appear innocent.

Melody looked back to Newton. He couldn't come back with her even if she wanted him to. The three don't accept him...at least not yet. Plus, if he came, he wouldn't understand yet. The portal leading them to Craftworld was actually magically adjusted so it would take them back to her Imagiworld. She hasn't even told him who she really was. She finally decided to try to convince him to stay in Bunkum.

"Newton?" She walks up to him. He looks up, giving her his full attention. Taking a small breath, she continued. "I think it's for the best if you stay here because...Craftworld already has me to take of it. And with the three Heroes, Craftworld will be in GREAT hands. Bunkum, however, will have less help. Bunkum's gonna need someone to look after it and you seem capable with your dedication and intelligence."

Newton found himself in awe. For a girl her age, she can say quite a speech. She continues, "As far as I can see, I can't IMAGINE Bunkum without you in it. You set on making Bunkum better, but you already have. YOU are what makes Bunkum the happiest, jolliest picnic spot in the whole Imagisphere." She then extends her hand out, expecting a farewell handshake goodbye. "And I do hope we'll see each other again," she finishes.

Newton just looked down at her hand, then back up to her. No one...not even Mumsy or Papa has ever told him such a nice thing. She never saw him as a screw-up. She trusts HIM to take care of this world, despite almost destroying it. She made him feel significant. She made him feel...happy.

Melody jolted with surprise when he hugged her instead. But the shock faded as she smiles warmly and hugs back. The three friends were surprised as well, but it changed to affection. Scratch replied, "Awww." Grounder chuckled, finding this cute. Stitch, in his thoughts, confirmed his belief that Newton was Melody's "boojiboo."

"Aw~. She's the nicest friend Newty could ever have," Nana Pud stated to Captain Pud, while holding hands with him. Captain Pud added, quite amused, "She might be the ONLY friend Newton has ever had."

Soon, Newton ceased his embrace and looked to Melody with a small smile. He then said, "I-I...hope we see each other soon, too. Be sure to visit." Melody nodded. She will most certainly plan to.

Now, the Heroes face the portal, excited to go home. After a long journey with many obstacles, they finally get to return to where they belong. "Well I hope Craftworld is ready for the four of you," shouted Newton as he stood with his mother and father.

Stitch jumped in first, waving goodbye. Grounder was next, chuckling. Scratch ran in, laughing as well. Melody was about to enter, but she stopped at the steps. She looked back to the Pud family and smiled. " _Gosh...I'm gonna miss this place."_ She then waved to them, shouting, "Goodbye! Thanks for everything!"

"Goodbye luv! Safe travels!" Nana Pud waved back. "Farewell, young one," Captain Pud stated with a polite wave. Newton waved as well, smiling warmly to her. Melody smiled back and jumped in the portal.

Once she entered, the Dimensional Doorway shut down. The four Heroes going back to the Imagiworld. Nana Pud and Captain Pud head downstairs with Newton tailing, telling what happened with the Titans.

"And then, Papa, I approached the Third Titan fearlessly. I ably navigated the belly of the beast before planting an explosive device deep in its gullet…" As Newton rambled, all Captain Pud did was quietly roll his eyes. Despite some of it being true, he knows Newton tends to exaggerate.

Meanwhile, Melody and the other three returned to their home world. After Melody, with Stitch's help, made repairs to Scratch's arm and Grounder's head, she seemed to appear...less energetic than normal. She would shrug it off whenever others question.

Whether it will take time or comfort from friends, one thing is certain: There were more adventures to explore...and who knows which one Melody will do next?

 **THE END**

.

.

.

WOO! And with that, this fic is complete! But. I am not through with writing all together. I have some ideas and I want to hear YOUR thoughts on them. My ideas for the next fiction I will write would be:

Little Big Planet 3 Sequel: The Search for Newton

Little Big Planet 2 Adventure. A prequel to Melody's Little Big Planet 3 adventure

Undertale: Melody's adventure (with a slight change of character profile)

For now, I will take a break and focus on other things. But I leave the comment section open so I can hear what you want me to write next. For now, thank you for following on this fiction. Have a good day! ;)


End file.
